


Volvamos a empezar

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Minor Character Death, No non-con between the main pairing, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: La vida de Trafalgar Law nunca fue fácil, pero durante los últimos años se ha vuelto más dura todavía debido al bullying que sufre a diario en clase, especialmente por parte de Eustass Kid, quien parece disfrutar pagando sus problemas con él.Un día, Law toma la más triste decisión... Y Kid empieza a replantearse cosas.Un “milagro” les dará la oportunidad de volver a empezar, pero...¿Conseguirá Law escapar del infierno en el que se ha convertido su vida?¿Podrá Kid reparar el daño que ha hecho, o sus propios demonios serán demasiado para él?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 54
Kudos: 66





	1. Chico raro

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> En esta historia tanto Kid como Law tienen 16 años y están en 4º de ESO. No sé cuál es el equivalente de este curso en otros países pero digamos que es el último año de educación obligatoria, después del cual la gente se prepara para la universidad, otros estudios o trabajo.  
> Aclarado esto, ¡a leer!

_La vida puede ser peor que cualquier pesadilla._ \- Stephen King

El despertador de Trafalgar Law empezó a sonar y, como cada mañana, su dueño dejó escapar un gruñido bajo las sábanas. Sus dedos con letras tatuadas palparon sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el aparato y lo apagó, terminando así con el molesto ruido. 

Se levantó y corrió las cortinas. Los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación, que era bastante amplia y parecía aún más grande por lo limpia y ordenada que estaba. Las paredes eran de un blanco impecable y una de ellas quedaba oculta por una enorme estantería repleta de libros. 

Law hizo la cama rápidamente, con movimientos casi automáticos, fruto de la costumbre. Se quitó el pijama, lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en el armario. Se puso un pantalón sencillo y una sudadera amarilla y negra y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Mientras se lavaba la cara no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojeras. Aquella noche también le había costado dormir. Suspiró; el día no había hecho más que empezar y ya se sentía demasiado cansado para afrontarlo. Esa semana se le estaba haciendo muy larga... Y eso que aún era solo martes. 

Fue a desayunar. Se preparó un café bien cargado y lo bebió en silencio. Estaba solo en casa, ya que Doflamingo se encontraba en uno de sus habituales viajes. Su tutor viajaba mucho, a veces por negocios, otras por placer, con frecuencia por ambas cosas. 

Al terminar volvió a su cuarto para tomar su mochila, que había dejado preparada el día anterior, y salió de casa.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies, ligeramente encorvado bajo el peso de su mochila, agarrando las asas fuertemente con las manos. 

El pueblo donde vivía era pequeño, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino: el instituto Grand Line. Era un edificio antiguo pero bien conservado, con tres pisos de altura y gruesos muros de ladrillo. 

Law lo odiaba. 

Tras el accidente de su familia, y todo lo que vino después, Law encontró en los estudios una vía de escape para su dolor. Su antigua escuela había sido su refugio, el único sitio donde podía sentirse a salvo. Le gustaban sus maestros, que siempre le felicitaban por sus buenas calificaciones. Le gustaban sus compañeros; nunca fue muy popular, pero tenía algunos amigos y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. No fue una época feliz, desde luego, pero al menos era soportable. 

Todo cambió al comenzar el instituto y conocer a Eustass Kid. 

Era el típico chico al que todos definían como “problemático”. No había ni un solo día en el que no se pelease con algún compañero o se llevase una reprimenda por su mal comportamiento. También solía meterse con aquellos más débiles o menos populares que él. Le gustaba molestar a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a Law. Parecía divertirse mucho con ello. Desde el primer día lo convirtió en el blanco de sus burlas, y pronto el resto de alumnos siguió su ejemplo. Algunos lo hacían por envidia, otros por evitar convertirse ellos mismos en las víctimas del acoso, otros porque simplemente los adolescentes pueden ser así de crueles a veces. “Cosas de críos”, decían los profesores. 

Durante años Law había soportado el bullying en silencio, sin dejar de esforzarse en sus estudios. Ahora estaba en 4º curso, el año siguiente empezaría Bachillerato y, si todo iba bien, después se iría del pueblo para estudiar Medicina en la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Ese objetivo se había convertido en su única esperanza, su única motivación para sobrevivir día tras día. 

Law se encogió aún más al cruzar la puerta del instituto. Su cabeza gacha y sus tímidas pisadas parecían decir “por favor, no me miréis, no os deis cuenta de que existo.” 

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y los chicos que había en la entrada lo ignoraron, ni siquiera le miraron cuando pasó rápidamente por su lado. 

Fue hasta su aula. Ya había algunos estudiantes dentro, aunque el profesor aún no había llegado. Law entró y fue directo hacia su pupitre, sin saludar a nadie, ni siquiera alzó la cabeza. Su mesa estaba justo en el centro de la clase. Odiaba aquel lugar, le hacía sentirse demasiado visible, demasiado expuesto a los demás, pero era el sitio que le correspondía por orden alfabético y los profesores no les permitían cambiar. 

Se sentó, abrió su mochila y empezó a sacar sus útiles escolares y a ordenarlos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había escrito “friki” y “marica” sobre la madera. Borró las letras mientras se repetía mentalmente que solo eran palabras, y las palabras no podían herirle. 

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Los últimos alumnos iban entrando y, por un instante, se ilusionó pensando que tal vez él no vendría hoy... Pero su esperanza se esfumó al ver aparecer aquel cabello rojo. 

Eustass Kid entró charlando animadamente con su amigo Killer. Su mera presencia hizo que todo el cuerpo de Law se tensara. 

Killer pasó por su lado sin decir nada, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a su mesa. Law contuvo la respiración mientras se preparaba mentalmente para recibir algún comentario cruel. 

— ¡Buenos días, chico raro! - exclamó Kid, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran.

Los demás empezaron a reírse. Law mantuvo la boca cerrada y clavó la vista en su pupitre. 

El pelirrojo fue hasta su mesa, que estaba un par de filas más allá de Law, y continuó hablando con su rubio amigo. 

— Uh, olvidé el estuche – dijo Kid al abrir su mochila. 

— Puedo prestarte un lápiz – ofreció Killer. 

— Nah, no te preocupes... Le quitaré uno al marginado. 

Law tragó saliva. Sabía que se refería a él. Kid se levantó, caminó hasta él y tomó uno de sus lápices sin molestarse en pedirle permiso. Volvió a su sitio riendo entre dientes. Law suspiró; podía dar por perdido ese lápiz. Menos mal que siempre traía materiales de sobra. 

— ¡Eh, Eustass, vaya mirada te ha echado el rarito! - exclamó Spandam, que estaba sentado delante de Law.

— ¡Qué cara de psicópata tiene! - añadió Apoo con una carcajada. 

Todos se volvieron a reír de él otra vez. Bueno, no todos. Algunos permanecieron en silencio, como si aquello no fuese con ellos. No entendían que sus silencios podían ser tan dañinos como las burlas de los demás. 

Las risas cesaron cuando el profesor entró en el aula. Law dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. 

Aquel día tenían clase con Sengoku, pero en su lugar apareció otro hombre, mucho más joven y guapo que la mayoría de profesores. Llamaba la atención por su cabello rojo pero sobre todo por el brazo que le faltaba. 

— Mi nombre es Shanks Akagami – se presentó con una alegre sonrisa — Y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Lengua, ya que vuestro anterior profesor ha decidido adelantar su jubilación. 

El pelirrojo se puso a escribir en la pizarra su correo electrónico, horario de tutorías y otros datos relativos al curso. Law lo estaba anotando todo en su cuaderno cuando Califa le pasó una pequeña hoja de papel. 

Alguien había hecho una caricatura del nuevo profesor, acompañada del apodo “el manco”. Law torció el gesto, no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

— ¿Qué es eso? - la voz de Shanks le hizo sobresaltarse. 

Law le entregó la nota y tragó saliva pensando que le echaría la culpa. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte?

— ¿Lo has hecho tú? - preguntó el profesor enarcando una ceja. 

El moreno abrió la boca para excusarse pero fue interrumpido. 

— ¡He sido yo! - exclamó Eustass Kid levantando una mano. 

Sonreía con arrogancia, sin mostrar arrepentimiento o temor ante el posible castigo que se llevaría. Law no entendía cómo podía ser tan idiota. Luego se quejaba de que los maestros le tenían manía... 

Todos estaban pendientes de la reacción del profesor y se preguntaban qué tipo de castigo impondría al pelirrojo. Pero, en vez de enfadarse, Shanks se río y añadió algunos detalles más a la caricatura, haciéndola aún más ridícula. 

— Es un buen dibujo, pero mejor lo guardas para clase de arte ¿De acuerdo? - dijo devolviéndolo a Kid con una sonrisa. 

El adolescente frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel en una bola, frustrado por no haber podido ofender a aquel carismático profesor. 

— ¿Sabéis qué? - dijo Shanks — Antes de dedicarme a la enseñanza, fui soldado. Perdí esto en una batalla – dijo dando unas palmadas en su muñón — Lo sacrifiqué por las nuevas generaciones. Por vosotros. ¡Y, si fuera necesario, lo volvería a hacer!

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mudos. En apenas unos minutos, Shanks se había ganado el respeto y aprecio de todos. Law decidió que le gustaba este nuevo maestro. 

— Y ahora, antes de empezar con la materia... - dijo Shanks al cabo de un rato — Me gustaría conoceros mejor. Quiero que me digáis cuál es vuestro sueño. 

Por orden, los estudiantes fueron diciendo su nombre y a lo que querían dedicarse en la vida, dando respuestas tan diversas como “arquitecto”, “veterinario” o “ _youtuber_ ”. 

Cuando llegó el turno de Kid, dijo que no tenía ningún sueño.

— Debe haber algo que te guste – insistió Shanks — Alguna profesión que te interese, una afición, lo que sea. 

Eustass se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Law rodó los ojos; era obvio que aquel descerebrado no tenía ninguna aspiración en la vida aparte de hacer imposible la de los demás. 

El profesor decidió pasar al siguiente alumno y continuaron hasta que llego el turno de Law. 

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él y escuchar las risitas y cuchicheos de sus compañeros. 

— Yo... - se aclaró la garganta intentando dominar sus nervios — Quiero ser cirujano – afirmó con toda la seguridad que pudo. 

De inmediato Eustass se echó a reír. 

— ¡Qué sueño tan estúpido! - dijo entre carcajadas. 

Los demás rieron también. Law apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, conteniendo su rabia e impotencia e intentando mantenerse frío. 

— ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Shanks muy enfadado. Podía ser muy paciente y comprensivo, pero no iba a tolerar ese tipo de actitudes en su clase. 

— Kid, no te pases – le advirtió Killer.

— Pero es que... ¡Es tan absurdo! - exclamó el pelirrojo sin dejar de reírse, dando palmadas sobre la mesa al compás de sus carcajadas. 

— ¡Es un perdedor, nunca lo conseguirá! - agregó Spandam. 

— ¿Os imagináis a un médico con esa cara de loco? – dijo Alvida. 

— ¡Preferiría morirme antes de que me atienda un doctor tan rarito como él! - añadió Enel señalándolo con el dedo. 

El profesor dio algunos golpes en la pared intentando hacer callar a los alumnos, que reían cada vez más fuerte. Law se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. 

Se puso en pie y se fue corriendo de clase, ignorando al profesor que le llamaba y las risas que se intensificaban. Quería huir, desaparecer. Literalmente deseaba dejar de existir. Corrió por los pasillos vacíos y subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la azotea, jadeando tras el esfuerzo de la carrera. Salió al exterior.

Era una terraza pequeña a la que nadie iba nunca. No había nada salvo los aparatos de calefacción, cuyo zumbido ayudó a Law a relajarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Escuchó el sonido del viento, que le desordenó el cabello. Allí no llegaban las crueles risas de sus compañeros, pero las sentía grabadas a fuego en su cerebro. 

Se acercó a la barandilla que rodeaba la terraza y apoyó los codos sobre ella. Abajo se veía la entrada del instituto; al otro lado, un pequeño aparcamiento con los vehículos de los profesores. 

Marcharse de clase de esa manera no era propio de él, pero es que... No había podido soportarlo más.

Bicho raro, nerd, fracasado, maricón, idiota, perdedor... Eran palabras que escuchaba con frecuencia, incluso más que su propio nombre. Estaba acostumbrado, podía aguantarlo. Pero ver como todos se burlaban de su más profundo sueño... Había sido demasiado.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que todo su dolor saliese en forma de lágrimas silenciosas. 

Aquellas burlas no dolían más que las recibidas en otras ocasiones. No era un día especialmente duro, solo otro día más, igual que ayer, igual que mañana. Pero, de alguna forma, se sentía distinto.

Una gota de agua por sí sola no puede provocar una inundación. Pero una a una, las gotas van colmando el vaso... Y el vaso de Law llevaba demasiado tiempo rebosando, lleno de insultos y humillaciones, de amenazas y chantajes, de golpes, de recuerdos dolorosos, de amor tóxico, de noches en vela preguntándose “¿Por qué a mí?” 

Todo aquello era demasiado para un adolescente.

Su única esperanza era el futuro, pero ese futuro parecía cada vez más lejano e imposible de alcanzar. Ni siquiera eso le consolaba ya. Law necesitaba un motivo para seguir adelante, algo a lo que aferrarse, lo que sea, algo, alguien...

— ¡Joder, por fin te encuentro!

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Eustass. Se dio la vuelta. El pelirrojo estaba en la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

— El manco me ha mandado a buscarte, así que venga, volvamos a clase – dijo con desgana — ¿Estás llorando? - preguntó con un deje de burla. 

Law apartó la vista de él. No quería volver a clase. ¡No quería volver nunca! Quería quedarse en esa azotea para siempre, a ser posible sin ese idiota pelirrojo. 

— Vamos, deja de ser tan dramático – dijo Eustass — Ni siquiera tienes problemas de verdad.

— No sabes nada de mi vida – replicó Law. 

Kid frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a que el moreno respondiera a sus provocaciones. Resopló, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, mientras murmuraba enfurruñado.

Law suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarlo así? Él nunca le había hecho nada malo, nunca se había metido con nadie. No entendía qué había hecho para merecer tanto desprecio, ni sabía qué podía hacer para solucionarlo. La verdad es que ninguno de sus muchos problemas parecía tener solución. Su vida había sido, era y sería siempre un infierno.

Miró al suelo allá abajo. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿Qué pasaría si se cayese desde ahí? 

Estaban en un tercer piso, así que seguro que se rompería algo: un brazo, una pierna, algunas costillas... Podría morir si caía de cabeza o se partía el cuello. Tragó saliva. ¿Dolería mucho morir así? No quería sentir dolor. Law ya estaba harto de sufrir... 

— Venga, bicho raro, vámonos... - dijo Eustass, impaciente. 

Law le ignoró. Pasó las piernas sobre la barandilla, quedando sentado sobre ella, de cara al vacío. 

— ¿Qué coño haces? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Law no contestó ni se movió. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Kid dio un par de pasos hacia él, aquella situación empezaba a inquietarle. 

— Trafalgar, apártate de ahí, deja de hacer tonterías – dijo Eustass. Ya no había ningún tono de burla en su voz, al contrario, estaba sorprendido e incluso algo preocupado al notar las intenciones del moreno. Dio otro paso hacia delante, y entonces... 

Law saltó.

Kid corrió hacia él tan rápido como no había corrido nunca en su vida. Su estómago chocó contra la barandilla, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió un brazo intentando agarrar al moreno. 

No lo consiguió. 

Los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas al ver el cuerpo de Law estamparse contra el asfalto, haciendo un ruido espantoso, como de algo quebrándose. Un sonido que nunca olvidaría. La gente se asomó a las ventanas, gritando con horror al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. 

A Kid le fallaron las piernas. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, incapaz de permanecer de pie. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Gateó hasta la barandilla, asomándose entre los barrotes para mirar otra vez lo que había quedado del chico. Se apartó rápidamente, tapándose la boca para contener las náuseas. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, una emoción casi desconocida para él: la culpabilidad. 

Trafalgar Law acababa de morir. 


	2. Chico problemático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste :)

_Algunas personas se quedan rotas. Algunas otras recogen sus partes y las vuelven a unir con todos los filos hacia afuera._ \- Dot Hutchison

Pronto todo el país supo de la muerte de Trafalgar Law. Televisión, radio, prensa... Todos los medios transmitieron la noticia. Algunos, con demasiados detalles. El suicidio de un adolescente era ideal para aumentar su audiencia y tenían que sacar provecho de ello antes de que surgiera otro caso más morboso y todo el mundo se olvidase de aquel pobre chico.

En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa. La prensa local entrevistó a algunos de los profesores. Todos coincidían en que Trafalgar era un alumno excelente, muy inteligente y trabajador, aunque también muy tímido y solitario. Ninguno lo había visto sonreír nunca. Sospechaban que sufría acoso escolar, que tenía depresión y un profundo trauma por la tragedia familiar que había vivido... Los estudiantes también opinaban que era un chico muy depresivo y que probablemente la idea del suicidio llevaba tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

En la entrada del instituto habían colocado una gran foto en blanco y negro del muchacho, con algunas flores y mensajes lamentando su pérdida. Muchos jóvenes se tomaron _selfies_ frente al improvisado altar y las subieron a sus redes sociales, escribiendo lo tristes que estaban por su compañero fallecido.

Tanta hipocresía hacía rechinar los dientes a Eustass Kid.

Parecía que todo el mundo sabía acerca de los problemas de Trafalgar, sin embargo nunca le ayudaron cuando aún estaba vivo. Lamentaban su muerte, pero la mayoría nunca le había dicho ni una sola palabra amable. Si lo hubiesen hecho, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora... O tal vez no... Nunca lo sabrían, porque ya era demasiado tarde.

Kid no dejaba de pensar en Law. En clase, sus ojos se desviaban todo el tiempo hacia el pupitre vacío que tan solo un día antes había ocupado Trafalgar. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al pensar que no volvería a sentarse ahí.

Miró por la ventana intentando distraerse... Mala idea. En el suelo aún estaba la mancha rojiza que los limpiadores no habían logrado borrar. Ahí fue donde Trafalgar cayó, mientras Kid lo veía impotente desde la azotea. La imagen del cadáver volvió a su mente. El pelirrojo apretó los ojos, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en ello.

— Pss, Kid - le llamó en voz baja Killer — ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

— Sí, claro – contestó a pesar de que se sentía hecho polvo.

— ¡Los del fondo, silencio! - ordenó el profesor Kizaru que, haciendo gala de su indiferencia hacia el alumnado, estaba dando clase como si fuese un día normal y corriente.

Kid se mordió el labio inferior. Ese era uno de los profesores que peor le caía, y su opinión sobre él había empeorado aún más. Ni siquiera había dedicado unas palabras al chico fallecido como habían hecho otros maestros.

Miró al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos estaban tomando apuntes, otros se distraían mirando sus teléfonos móviles disimuladamente. El profesor continuaba con su lección. Afuera, los pájaros seguían cantando. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el motor de un coche.

Eustass apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Le daba rabia que todos actuasen con tanta normalidad. Le parecía injusto que siguieran sus vidas como si nada, mientras que Trafalgar había perdido la suya para siempre.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases. El pelirrojo metió sus cosas en la mochila a toda prisa y salió disparado del aula. Ni siquiera esperó a Killer como solía hacer.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los pasillos que empezaban a llenarse de adolescentes, ignoraba a todo el que le dirigía la palabra y apartaba a la gente a empujones.

Fue directo hacia la azotea. En la puerta habían colgado un cartel:

“ _PROHIBIDO SALTAR”_

Vaya, así que esa era la gran idea del director para prevenir los suicidios. Kid no sabía si reír o llorar.

Abrió la puerta de una patada. La azotea estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior, sin embargo parecía más solitaria y triste que nunca.

Kid caminó despacio, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido allí. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver a Trafalgar apoyado en la barandilla... Pero solo era un recuerdo. Nunca volvería a verlo, en ningún sitio, ¡nunca! ¡Porque estaba muerto...!

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la barandilla, y hundió la cara entre las manos. Toda la frustración que sentía empezó a salir en forma de lágrimas. Se frotó los ojos con rabia, enfadado consigo mismo por esa muestra de debilidad. Odiaba llorar.

Dio un puñetazo sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué Trafalgar había decidido morir? ¿Tan insoportable era su vida? Kid sabía que era huérfano, todos en el pueblo recordaban aquel incidente... Sin duda fue algo muy duro para Law, ¡pero eso pasó hace ya muchos años! Kid tenía varios amigos que también habían perdido a uno o ambos progenitores, ¡y no por eso iban tirándose de los edificios!

¡Estúpido Trafalgar! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que suicidarse?! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que hacerlo delante de él?! Kid ya tenía sus propios problemas, lo que menos necesitaba era cargar con algo así en su conciencia. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la muerte de aquel chico... No eran amigos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan... tan...?

— ¿Te sientes culpable?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz. Alzó la cabeza y vio a un hombre junto a la entrada de la azotea. Pensó que era un ángel de alas negras, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que sus “alas” solo eran un peculiar abrigo de plumas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Kid, levantándose y secando sus últimos restos de lágrimas.

El hombre, rubio y con un extraño maquillaje, era demasiado mayor para ser un alumno. Tampoco era un profesor ni ningún otro empleado del instituto.

— Mi nombre no importa – respondió el rubio mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, prendiéndole fuego sin querer a su abrigo en el proceso — Solo soy... Un fantasma – añadió exhalando el humo.

Kid frunció el ceño. ¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo tan raro?!

— No me tomes el pelo... - masculló entre dientes.

— Es normal que te sientas culpable por la muerte de Law – dijo el misterioso hombre, ignorando su comentario.

— ¡¿Por qué iba yo a sentirme culpable?! - replicó el adolescente — Yo no le empujé ni nada de eso, ¡él se suicidó!

— Ya, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? - pregunto el rubio.

— ¡Y yo qué sé! Era un tío muy raro, ¡era el marginado del colegio! ¡Estaba mal de la cabeza! - dijo apuntando a su propia cabeza con el índice para enfatizar sus palabras.

El hombre le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Kid le aguantó la mirada, desafiante. El mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Law era un chico muy especial – dijo con un suspiro — Y no era “raro” ni “marginado” porque él quisiera; tú le convertiste en eso.

— ¡¿Yo?! - exclamó el pelirrojo indignado — ¡Pero si todo el mundo se metía con él!

— Pero tú fuiste quien empezó – dijo el mayor sin perder la calma a pesar de los gritos de Kid.

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Solo eran bromas! - se defendió el adolescente — ¡Soy así con todos! ¡No tengo la culpa de que ese imbécil se lo tomase todo tan a pecho! Yo... Yo no quería que se muriera – dijo bajando un poco la voz — Solo quería bromear, echar unas risas...

El rubio se acercó hasta él. Kid alzó los puños instintivamente, pero el hombre simplemente apoyó los codos en la barandilla y dejó caer la colilla de su cigarro, que osciló en el aire hasta posarse sobre el asfalto, cerca de la mancha rojiza que Trafalgar dejó.

— Así que todo era una broma ¿no?... - dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a Kid — De acuerdo... Cuando no puedas dormir por las noches, repítete esa frase “Solo eran bromas” - dijo enfatizando esas últimas palabras — Y recuerda que un chico ha muerto solo para que tú “te eches unas risas”.

Kid enrojeció de pura rabia. No soportaba a ese tipo, no soportaba las cosas que le decía ni el efecto que sus palabras tenían en él. No sabía cómo lidiar con esa clase de emociones, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos: atacar. Le dio un puñetazo en el costado, pero... Su mano atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de aire.

Kid retrocedió, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡¿Q-qué coño ha sido eso?! - dijo sorprendido.

— Te lo dije. Soy un fantasma – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo pensó que estaba en un sueño, o alucinando, o en un programa de cámara oculta ¡cualquier cosa antes que admitir que tenía un fantasma delante! Él nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero... Parecía tan real...

— Kid, sé que te sientes culpable - afirmó el mayor — Solo admítelo. No es malo sentirte así, al contrario, es el primer paso para cambiar – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

El pelirrojo reaccionó a la defensiva, como siempre.

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo sienta?! - gritó alzando los puños — ¡No sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida! Y vienes aquí a decirme todas esas cosas... ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Que soy un imbécil y que me siento como una mierda?! Pues... Pues... - su voz se quebró — Está bien, ¡Me siento como una puta mierda!

Se frotó los ojos tratando de detener todas esas lágrimas que volvían a inundar sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué te sientes así? - preguntó el mayor suavemente.

— Porque... ¡Trafalgar está muerto! - respondió Kid mientras trataba de contener su llanto — Está muerto, y yo no dejo de pensar en él, ¡porque siempre lo traté fatal! Pero yo... No quería que le pasase nada malo – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz — De verdad, no quería... Yo... No sabía que... Que todo esto le afectaba tanto – añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior — Si pudiera volver atrás...

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Solo se oía el viento mezclado con los sollozos del joven.

— ¿Qué harías si pudieras volver atrás? - preguntó el hombre, expectante.

— No lo sé – respondió Kid desviando la mirada — ¿Qué más da? Ya es demasiado tarde...

El rubio sonrió.

— Te equivocas, chico. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar...

Kid abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero en lo que dura un parpadeo el hombre se había esfumado. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor sorprendido, ¡no había ni rastro de aquel tipo! Y no solo él había desaparecido; los edificios de los alrededores habían sido absorbidos por una densa niebla que se extendía rápidamente hasta alcanzar la azotea del instituto. Kid se apartó de la barandilla, que acababa de desaparecer también. Se miró las manos y ahogó un grito al comprobar que él mismo se estaba desvaneciendo.

En sus oídos retumbó el tic-tac de un reloj seguido de un fuerte ruido. Y entonces todo se volvió negro...

***

El despertador de Eustass Kid empezó a sonar y, como cada mañana, su dueño dejó escapar un gruñido bajo las sábanas. Sus dedos con uñas pintadas de negro palparon sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el aparato, lo agarró y lo estrelló contra la pared, terminando así con el molesto ruido.

Palpó de nuevo la mesita buscando su teléfono móvil. Aún medio dormido, miró la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados... Y los abrió de par en par al ver la fecha.

Aún era martes. El día en el que Trafalgar Law murió.

Kid se sentía confuso y desorientado. ¿Cómo podía ser martes otra vez...?

La imagen del muchacho cayendo al vacío inundó su mente. Se estremeció. Aquella escena había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza.

Miró sus redes sociales. Había visto muchos mensajes en apoyo de su compañero fallecido, recordaba lo falsos e hipócritas que le habían parecido todos... Ya no había nada de eso. Entró en la página web de algunos periódicos. Tampoco allí mencionaban nada sobre Trafalgar Law.

¿Lo había soñado? Recordaba con mucha claridad la muerte del chico, aunque no tanto los otros momentos del día: lo que hizo en el instituto, en su casa, el encuentro con aquel tipo misterioso de la azotea... Todo parecía borroso, como si lo viera a través de una pared de niebla.

Tragó saliva al recordar a aquel peculiar rubio y algunos detalles de la conversación que tuvieron. ¿De verdad ese hombre era un fantasma? ¿Había hecho retroceder el tiempo o algo así? Kid negó para sí mismo; esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Trafalgar cayendo se sentía tan real... ¡Estaba seguro de que no fue solo un sueño! Pero tenía que serlo, porque si no... ¿Qué otra explicación había?

Un Whatsapp de Killer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Te espero donde siempre_

_No llegues tarde o te daré una paliza ;)_

Kid chasqueó la lengua; no le apetecía nada ir al instituto. Escribió una respuesta rápida a su amigo.

_ok tio_

_y k sepas k pegas como 1 niña pekeña_

Esbozó una sonrisa ante el insulto que recibió como respuesta. Soltó su teléfono, dejándolo caer sin el menor cuidado sobre las sábanas, y finalmente se levantó de la cama. Corrió las cortinas. Los rayos del sol iluminaron su habitación, que era bastante pequeña y parecía aún más reducida por lo desordenada que estaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con pósters de sus grupos de rock favoritos y algunas fotografías con sus amigos.

Kid recogió las piezas del reloj despertador que había arrojado antes y lo arregló rápidamente, con movimientos casi automáticos, fruto de la costumbre. Se quitó el pijama, hizo una bola con él y lo lanzó al armario desde lejos, como si fuese una pelota de baloncesto. Se puso un pantalón sencillo, tomó del suelo una camiseta negra que aún no olía demasiado mal y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras se lavaba la cara no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojeras. No había descansado bien, de hecho tenía la sensación de no haber dormido absolutamente nada. ¡Todo por culpa de aquella maldita pesadilla! No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Trafalgar cayendo al vacío, su cuerpo destrozado sobre el asfalto... Tuvo que contener una arcada al recordar el horrible crujido de sus huesos y el olor de la sangre impregnando el aire. Para ser un sueño, parecía muy real... Tan real como la sensación de culpabilidad que aún le quemaba por dentro.

Fue a desayunar. Rebuscó en la despensa hasta encontrar un paquete de galletas y las masticó en silencio. Estaba solo en casa, ya que su madre se había ido temprano a trabajar, como siempre.

Al terminar volvió a su cuarto para tomar su mochila, metió con prisa unos cuantos libros y cuadernos al azar, se la cargó sobre un hombro y salió de casa.

Caminaba erguido, con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra agarrando la mochila que cargaba sobre un hombro.

Killer lo esperaba en la esquina. El rubio vivía un par de calles más allá. Se saludaron con un choque de manos.

— Qué mala cara tienes – dijo el rubio — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otra vez...?

— No, nada de eso – negó el pelirrojo rápidamente — Solo... Tuve una mierda de pesadilla, eso es todo.

Killer asintió. Intuyó que el pelirrojo no quería hablar del tema, así que no hizo preguntas. Esa era una de las cosas que a Kid más le gustaban de él: sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo era mejor callar.

Siguieron su camino hacia el instituto. Kid se irguió aún más al acercarse a la puerta. Su mentón alzado y sus enérgicas pisadas parecían decir “Aparta de mi camino o te daré una paliza.”

Entraron y fueron hasta su aula. Lo primero que hizo Kid fue buscar con la mirada a Law. Estaba allí, en su pupitre, tan callado y solitario como siempre. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el moreno apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Kid caminó hasta la mesa de Trafalgar y se detuvo frente a él, observándole fijamente. Law se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Un gran alivio invadió al pelirrojo ¡Trafalgar estaba ahí, estaba vivo! Pero... ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? Tenía todo el cuerpo contraído, encogido como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño. No movía ni un músculo, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

— Venga, Kid, déjalo en paz – Killer le hizo señas para que fuera a su mesa.

— ¡No le estoy haciendo nada! – se defendió el pelirrojo mientras iba hacia su pupitre.

— Ya, claro... - replicó su amigo rodando los ojos.

Kid frunció el ceño. Para una vez que era verdad...

Abrió su mochila y empezó a sacar sus cosas mientras seguía mirando de reojo a Trafalgar.

— Uh, olvidé el estuche – dijo pensando en voz alta.

— Puedo prestarte un lápiz – ofreció Killer.

— Nah, no te preocupes, le quit... - se calló antes de terminar la frase.

Automáticamente había pensado en quitarle uno a Law, el marginado de la clase. Sabía que la familia de Trafalgar tenía bastante dinero; comprar un lápiz o un cuaderno extra no supondría nada en su presupuesto. Y el chico no iba a quejarse, nunca lo hacía. Era frecuente que sus compañeros le quitasen cosas, sobre todo Kid. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero... Por alguna razón esta vez sentía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba mal. Así que aceptó el lápiz que Killer le ofrecía.

En ese momento entró el profesor. Las conversaciones del alumnado cesaron. Aquel día tenían clase con Sengoku, pero en su lugar apareció otro hombre, mucho más joven y guapo que la mayoría de profesores. Llamaba la atención por su cabello rojo pero sobre todo por el brazo que le faltaba.

— Mi nombre es Shanks Akagami... - comenzó a presentarse con una alegre sonrisa.

Kid arrugó el entrecejo. Ese tipo le resultaba extrañamente familiar... Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al recordar de qué le sonaba: ¡Ese hombre salía en su sueño! No se acordaba muy bien de él, pero estaba seguro de que aparecía. ¿Acaso su pesadilla había sido real? No, imposible, porque Trafalgar estaba vivo... Definitivamente tenía que haber sido un sueño, y la similitud con ese profesor solo sería una extraña coincidencia.

Akagami se puso a escribir en la pizarra. Kid miró a Law, que estaba anotando todo en su cuaderno, tan serio y concentrado como siempre. No dejaba de observarle, preguntándose qué significaría ese extraño sueño que había tenido con él. ¿Sería algún tipo de premonición? Esperaba que no. Trafalgar no le caía precisamente bien, pero de ahí a desearle la muerte había un gran trecho. Kid se mordió el labio. ¿De verdad ese chico sería capaz de suicidarse? Quizás sí... Al fin y al cabo parecía arrastrar una profunda tristeza... Era tan raro, tan asocial, tan serio... Jamás le había visto reír...

De repente sintió curiosidad ¿cómo sería la sonrisa de Trafalgar? Decidió averiguarlo. Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno y se puso a hacer una caricatura del nuevo profesor, porque Kid no sabía hacer humor sin ser ofensivo o meterse con alguien.

Le enseñó el dibujo a Killer, que esbozó una media sonrisa. Ese gesto en Killer era el equivalente a reírse a carcajadas en una persona normal, así que Kid supuso que el dibujo le había salido bien.

Dobló la hoja de papel y se la dio a Apoo, que se tapó la boca ahogando una risa. Los adolescentes fueron pasándose el dibujo. Kid miraba a Law, esperando impaciente a que el papel llegase a él. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno vio la nota no se rió, ni siquiera mostró una pequeña sonrisa, ¡nada! ¡¿Es que ese chico no tenía sentido del humor o qué?! Kid no entendía cómo podía ser tan aburrido. Con razón no tenía amigos...

— ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Akagami — ¿Lo has hecho tú...?

El profesor había pillado a Trafalgar con el dichoso dibujo. Kid suspiró con fastidio. Quería hacerle reír y solo había conseguido buscarle problemas con el nuevo maestro...

— ¡He sido yo! - confesó levantando una mano.

Sonrió con indiferencia preguntándose qué tipo de castigo le impondrían... Pero, en vez de enfadarse, Akagami se río y dibujó algunos detalles más a la caricatura.

— Es un buen dibujo, pero mejor lo guardas para clase de arte ¿De acuerdo? - dijo devolviéndolo a Kid con una sonrisa.

El adolescente frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel en una bola. Odiaba a todos los profesores, pero especialmente a los que intentaban parecer simpáticos y guays, porque al final siempre mostraban su verdadera personalidad: no les importaban los chicos, solo cobrar su salario. Kid había aprendido a desconfiar de todos, así evitaba llevarse decepciones después.

El profesor empezó a contar una anécdota de cómo perdió su brazo. Kid rodó los ojos; no le interesaba escuchar sus batallitas, así que se distrajo haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno: robots, coches y, sobre todo, barcos. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre acababa dibujando barcos.

— Me gustaría conoceros mejor... - dijo el profesor — Quiero que me digáis cuál es vuestro sueño.

Los estudiantes fueron hablando por orden. Kid los escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención mientras seguía dibujando, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapa una sonrisa al escuchar las estupideces que decían algunos.

Dejó de dibujar cuando Killer le dio un codazo, avisándole de que ya era su turno.

— Yo no tengo ningún sueño – respondió Kid.

— Debe haber algo que te guste – insistió Shanks — Alguna profesión que te interese, una afición, lo que sea...

Kid se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba pensar acerca de su futuro, básicamente porque estaba convencido de que nunca lograría nada en la vida. Todos los profesores se lo decían: era un caso perdido. No tenía suficiente inteligencia, ni disciplina, ni ningún talento... Bueno, la mecánica se le daba bien, de hecho alguna vez se había planteado estudiar ingeniería o algo por el estilo, pero era una idea absurda. No podía costearse la universidad y con sus pésimas calificaciones jamás conseguiría una beca. Probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a graduarse en el instituto. De todas formas, para cursar estudios superiores o conseguir un buen empleo tendría que irse del pueblo... Y no podía hacer eso.

Mientras Kid andaba sumido en estos pensamientos, el profesor había continuado preguntando a los demás y finalmente llegó el turno de Trafalgar.

— Yo... - el moreno se aclaró la garganta — Quiero ser cirujano... - afirmó con un hilo de voz.

Kid pensó que era muy irónico que quisiera dedicarse a la medicina teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tatuada la palabra “muerte” en las manos, por no mencionar esa mirada de psicópata que solía mostrar. Quiso reír, pero de inmediato la imagen de Trafalgar muriendo regresó a su mente. Tragó saliva y contuvo la risa. En su sueño, recuerdo, premonición o lo que diablos fuese, el chico había ido a suicidarse después de que Kid se burlase de su estúpido sueño. Le invadió una sensación de culpabilidad y chasqueó la lengua, molesto por sentirse así solo por una maldita pesadilla. Sus ganas de reír se esfumaron; solo quería que aquel momento pasase rápido y comprobar que Trafalgar no iba a...

— ¡Qué sueño tan absurdo! - exclamó Spandam — ¡Es un perdedor, nunca lo conseguirá! - añadió mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Animados por Spandam, que no dejaba de reír mientras señalaba con el dedo a Trafalgar, el resto de alumnos se unió a la humillación. El aula se llenó con sus carcajadas y comentarios hirientes. El profesor ordenaba que se callasen, pero nadie obedecía.

Kid observaba la escena sintiéndose extraño, ¡era tan parecida a su sueño! Miró a Law, que permanecía tan callado e inexpresivo como siempre. Se imaginó cómo sería estar en el lugar de Trafalgar o ver así a alguno de sus amigos. Apretó los puños instintivamente.

No podía apartar la vista del chico que se encogía cada vez más en su pupitre, como si quisiera desaparecer. Kid cerró los ojos, y de nuevo recordó aquella escena en la azotea... Algo en su interior se removió. Algo doloroso...

— ¡Eh, Eustass! - le llamó Spandam, sacándolo de sus pensamientos — ¿No vas a decirle nada? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Law.

La sonrisa de Spandam se desvaneció al ver los ojos de Kid llameantes de ira. El pelirrojo se puso en pie tan rápido que casi tiró su silla, se acercó a Spandam en un par de zancadas y le agarró por la camisa.

— ¡Una rata patética como tú no tiene derecho a reírse de los sueños de los demás! - le gritó a la cara — ¡Vuelve a abrir tu jodida bocaza y te dejaré sin dientes! ¡Y lo mismo va para el resto! - amenazó mirando alrededor, haciendo callar a los demás chicos.

Soltó a Spandam, que se había puesto tan blanco como la cal, y regresó a su sitio sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en él.

Shanks se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

— Eustass, gracias por defender a tu compañero. Pero la próxima vez, procura no ser tan violento – le advirtió antes de dirigirse al resto — En cuanto a los demás, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, o tendré que aplicar un castigo severo. No voy a tolerar esta clase de comportamientos en mi clase – afirmó seriamente.

Los jóvenes asintieron sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra de protesta, algunos por temor al castigo del maestro, otros por miedo a enfrentarse a Kid.

El pelirrojo, aún visiblemente enfadado, se reclinó en su silla cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó Killer en voz baja.

El rubio estaba perplejo. ¡¿Desde cuando Kid defendía a Law?! Lo normal hubiera sido que se uniese a la broma, incluso que él mismo la iniciase.

Kid frunció el ceño, sintiendo como todos sus compañeros le miraban muy sorprendidos. Especialmente un chico con ojos grises y profundas ojeras...


	3. Encuentros

_Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos._ – Maquiavelo

Shanks se pasó la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor. Había terminado de colocar la última caja de la mudanza. Acababa de instalarse en su nuevo apartamento y estaba realmente contento con él: era amplio, luminoso, moderno y el alquiler era muy barato. Desde luego era un sitio mucho mejor que el mugriento hotel donde había estado durmiendo toda la semana. ¡Había que celebrarlo!

Shanks bajó a la calle, aunque no fue muy lejos. En la planta inferior del edificio había una cafetería y el olor que salía de ella era tan delicioso que no pudo resistirse a entrar.

Era un local grande y muy acogedor, con muebles de tonos claros y las paredes pintadas de color rosa pastel. El pelirrojo se sentó en una mesa libre y respiró hondo. El olor a dulces y café recién hecho impregnaba el aire. Le gustaba ese lugar; era estupendo tener un sitio tan agradable justo al lado de casa. Echó un vistazo alrededor, observando a los demás clientes que disfrutaban de una buena merienda.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en una de las camareras.

Estaba atendiendo a una pareja de ancianos unas mesas más allá. Shanks calculó que tendría más o menos su edad, aunque su rostro dulce y su cuerpo menudo la hacían parecer más joven. En el delantal llevaba una plaquita con su nombre: Makino.

La camarera volvió la vista hacia él, le miró por unos segundos y sonrió.

Shanks sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, y se aceleró todavía más cuando ella se acercó hasta su mesa.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? - preguntó sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo de su delantal.

— Que me devuelvas el corazón, por favor.

El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua mientras la mujer le miraba confundida y algo sorprendida por semejante respuesta.

— Em, perdón, quería decir... - se corrigió Shanks, poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello — Un café con leche, por favor.

Makino asintió con una amable sonrisa y se alejó hacia la barra del bar. Shanks dejó escapar un suspiro ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Él no era precisamente tímido, pero tampoco era la clase de hombre que se pone a ligar con la primera desconocida que se cruza. Sin embargo, se había quedado tan embobado mirándola que habló sin pensar. Siguió observándola mientras preparaba el café, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

No, no era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa. No tenía curvas de infarto, ni una piel perfecta, ni una melena de anuncio de peluquería... Pero tenía una belleza sencilla y natural que, al menos para Shanks, la hacía mucho más atractiva que cualquier modelo de las que aparecen en televisión.

Suspiró, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

Definitivamente iba a ir mucho a esa cafetería.

*

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el cementerio, alborotando las hojas de los árboles al igual que el cabello de Law. Para algunos era un lugar triste y espeluznante, sin embargo para él era uno de los pocos sitios donde se sentía a salvo.

Como todos los viernes, había ido allí al salir de clase. Los adolescentes normales iban con sus amigos o familiares al cine, al parque, a bares... Pero Law no tenía con quién visitar esos lugares. Todas las personas a las que había querido estaban allí enterradas.

Primero visitó las tumbas de su familia, les contó qué tal le había ido la semana y les pidió perdón por no haber estado con ellos el día del incendio.

Law tenía 8 años cuando, al volver de la escuela, encontró su casa rodeada de camiones de bomberos. El humo denso y oscuro salía por las ventanas, a través de las cuales solo se veía fuego. Sus padres y su hermana pequeña estaban dentro. Murieron juntos. Una parte de Law también murió aquel trágico día.

Después visitó la tumba de Corazón y estuvo horas hablando con él, contándole sus problemas e inquietudes.

— Como ves, ha sido una semana extraña, pero bastante buena... - dijo sonriendo frente a la lápida.

Empezaba a anochecer. Law se frotó los brazos intentando entrar en calor; el cementerio era un lugar muy frío cuando se ponía el sol. Suspiró; ya era hora de volver a casa.

Se despidió de Corazón, apoyando la mano sobre la fría lápida.

— Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Todo sería más fácil – murmuró acariciando las letras grabadas en la piedra — A veces me dan ganas de tirar la toalla. De dejar de luchar y reunirme contigo, con papá, mamá, Lamie... - suspiró con tristeza — Pero supongo que no puedo rendirme ahora, ¿no? Solo tengo que seguir mi plan y aguantar unos pocos años más, y por fin podré irme de aquí... Y después revelaré la verdad sobre tu muerte, y se hará justicia, y haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí...

Suspiró y acarició una vez más la lápida antes de irse. El cementerio estaba en las afueras del pueblo y tendría que caminar bastante para llegar a casa.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba.

— Oh, Law, yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti... - dijo Corazón, a pesar de que el chico no podía oírle — Solo aguanta un poco más, encontraré la forma de salvarte...

Dio una calada a su cigarro mientras veía al chico alejarse. Tarde o temprano, sea como sea, le ayudaría a salir de ese infierno en el que estaba metido. La muerte no iba a impedirle cumplir su promesa.

Sin embargo, ser un fantasma lo complicaba todo bastante ¡Demasiado! Nadie podía verle ni oírle... Excepto aquel chico pelirrojo. Era la única persona con quien había podido comunicarse. También era quien había hecho posible retroceder el tiempo.

Ni siquiera Corazón entendía cómo pudo pasar eso, ni qué tenía de especial ese joven rebelde, pero si había podido cambiar el pasado, quizás también podría cambiar el futuro...

Tal vez debería hacerle otra visita...

*

— Así que, en resumen... - dijo Killer, haciendo memoria de todo lo que le había contado Kid esa tarde — ...Trafalgar se suicidó, pero hiciste retroceder el tiempo y de alguna forma evitaste su muerte.

— Sí, algo así – contestó el pelirrojo mientras andaba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Killer le observaba sentado en un banco bajo la luz de una farola, una de las pocas que no estaban rotas. Llevaban toda la tarde hablando en el parque donde se solían reunir después de clase.

— Sabes que siempre confío en ti, pero... - dijo el rubio — Es que... Es difícil creer algo así. ¿Seguro que no fue solo un sueño?

— No lo sé – respondió Kid, encogiéndose de hombros — ¡Ya no sé qué creer! Pero, real o no, todo eso me hizo pensar – añadió, dejándose caer sobre el banco junto a Killer.

— ¿Por eso has estado tan raro esta semana?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Había estado muy pensativo esos días, había dejado de molestar a Trafalgar e incluso lo defendía cuando los demás se metían con él. Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido de este cambio y no entendían a qué se debía. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera el propio Kid lo comprendía.

— Es que, no sé... Supongo que... - le resultaba muy dificil expresar lo que sentía, incluso con Killer — Es que no dejo de pensar que Trafalgar podría haber muerto por mi culpa, y no quiero que eso pase – admitió agachando la cabeza, pasándose las manos por la nuca — No quiero ser un monstruo. No quiero ser como... Ya sabes quién – añadió entre dientes, sin poder contener el odio en su voz.

— Tú no eres así – afirmó Killer con seguridad.

— Tal vez, pero... Creo que muchas veces me porto como un imbécil, sobre todo con Trafalgar... - admitió — Quiero cambiar. Quiero ser una mejor persona.

— Entonces ¿dejarás de meterte en peleas? ¿de decir palabrotas, de faltar a clase...?

— He dicho que quiero ser mejor persona, no ganar el puto premio Nóbel de la paz – replicó Kid rodando los ojos.

Killer esbozó una sonrisa. Él no creía que su amigo necesitase cambiar mucho, ya era una buena persona. Sí, es verdad que podía ser un poco agresivo, orgulloso, grosero, rebelde... En fin, podía tener mil defectos, pero en el fondo también tenía un gran corazón, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo. Se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, por ejemplo, cuando el padre de Killer murió de cáncer. El rubio y su madre pasaron unos meses muy duros. Kid los estuvo visitando a diario y siempre intentaba animarles, a pesar de que él también vivía una situación difícil. Fue su mayor apoyo y eso Killer nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Ya era bastante tarde así que decidieron regresar a casa.

— Creo que deberías hablar con Trafalgar – sugirió Killer mientras salían del parque.

Kid asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el otro quisiera escuchar sus explicaciones.

Entonces vio a Law a lo lejos. ¡Era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él!

— ¡Eh, tú! - Kid le gritó, llamándole.

Law se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia atrás.

— ¡Ven aquí! - exclamó el pelirrojo, indicándole con la mano que se acercase.

En ese momento, Trafalgar echó a correr.

— ¡Espera! - gritó Kid, corriendo tras él — ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Espera, imbéc... Digo, espera, Trafalgar! - se mordió la lengua, aún no se acostumbraba a llamar al moreno por algo que no fueran insultos.

Kid corría rápido, pero Law lo hacía más rápido aún. Al doblar una esquina, dejó de verle. El pelirrojo miró hacia delante y luego hacia la derecha e izquierda. El camino se dividía en tres calles. ¿Por cuál habría ido Trafalgar? ¿Debería ir a buscarle? Negó para sí mismo con la cabeza; sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ya hablaría con él el lunes en el instituto.

Pateó una lata de refresco que había tirada en el suelo, molesto consigo mismo por no haber podido alcanzarle. Tenía que entrenar más, era una vergüenza que el rarito fuese más veloz que él. Se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente; sabía que no debía pensar esas cosas de Trafalgar. Tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre, incluso en sus pensamientos.

También había perdido de vista a Killer. Supuso que su amigo se habría ido a casa. Él también debería volver ya. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tomó el camino allí, pero de repente, sintió como alguien le tiraba de la camiseta por detrás con mucha fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia la dirección opuesta.

Kid se giró con el puño apretado, listo para golpear a quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a empujarle, pero no había nadie. Miro hacia todas partes, pero estaba totalmente solo.

Una ráfaga de aire volvió a empujarle hacia la misma dirección. Kid miró hacia el final de la oscura calle. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero por puro instinto fue hacia allí.

*

Law se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Miró hacia atrás. Parecía que Eustass por fin había dejado de seguirle. Suspiró con alivio.

Durante toda la semana, el pelirrojo había tenido una actitud muy extraña con él. ¿Por qué ya no le insultaba? ¿Por qué amenazaba a los demás cuando se reían de él? Law no entendía nada, pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia. Estaba seguro de que Kid solo quería hacerle confiarse para después gastarle una broma pesada o algo por el estilo.

Mientras pensaba en esto iba caminando hacia su casa. Miraba continuamente a todos lados, siempre alerta. Incluso en una calle tranquila y solitaria como aquella, no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con una constante sensación de peligro.

Cuanto más se acercaba a casa, más despacio caminaba. No quería llegar. Por eso se había quedado hasta tan tarde en el cementerio, porque no quería volver a casa, y menos aquel día...

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al escuchar voces y risas. Al final de la calle vio a un grupo de chicos que caminaban en dirección hacia él. Calculó que serían unos 9. Distinguió a Spandam y supuso que el resto serían sus amigos: Rob Lucci, Califa, Jabra... Algunos de los cuales también estaban en su clase. Tenían varias botellas de cerveza que se iban pasando entre ellos, dando tragos entre risas.

Law estuvo tentado de echar a correr, pero entonces se darían cuenta de su presencia y sería peor. Decidió intentar pasar desapercibido.

Agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia delante lo más cerca posible de la pared. Su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando pasaron por su lado, rezando mentalmente por que lo ignorasen.

Los adolescentes iban riendo y entretenidos en sus conversaciones y, por suerte para Law, ni siquiera le miraron. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

— Oye, ¿ese no es Trafalgar?

El corazón de Law se detuvo por un segundo. Uno de ellos le había reconocido.

Law estuvo a punto de echar a correr de nuevo, pero los chicos fueron hacia él, rodeándole y cortándole el paso. El moreno retrocedió hacia la pared todo lo posible, como si su espalda estuviera pegada a la piedra. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él.

— ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Jabra acercándose a él, apoyando una mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Law.

— V-voy a casa – contestó el moreno con un hilo de voz.

Los demás dejaron escapar unas risitas.

— ¿A tu casa, un viernes por la noche? ¡Qué perdedor! - dijo Califa, provocando más risas en sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Lo pasaremos bien – ofreció Kaku mientras daba un trago a su botella.

— No, yo... Quiero irme a casa... – contestó Law, tratando de controlar el miedo que crecía en su interior.

— ¡No, ven con nosotros a beber! - exclamó Spandam, acercándose a él — ¿Tienes dinero, verdad? ¿Por qué no nos compras otra botella?

Los demás corearon la propuesta mientras Law intentaba formular una excusa. Con Spandam a un lado, Jabra en el otro y todos los demás rodeándole no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

— Yo... L-lo siento, tengo que volver a casa... - murmuró apretándose aún más contra la pared, como si pudiese huir a través de ella.

— De acuerdo, entonces solo danos el dinero – exigió Spandam, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser amigable.

— ¡Sí, danos todo el dinero que lleves! - añadió Jabra mientras palpaba los bolsillos de Law.

Law se retorcía intentando esquivar sus manos mientras les repetía que no tenía dinero, que por favor le dejasen en paz, que solo quería volver a su casa. Los chicos se reían cada vez más alto.

— ¡Tú, quítale las manos de encima!

Las carcajadas cesaron y el chico que estaba registrando a Law se detuvo. Todos se giraron hacia Eustass Kid, que venía caminando con el ceño fruncido.

— Apartaos de él – dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes.

— Métete en tus asuntos, Eustass – replicó Jabra. Se alejó de Law para ponerse ante el pelirrojo.

— ¡Me meteré donde me de la gana! - dijo Kid encarándose a él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiantes, mientras los demás silbaban y les incitaban a pelearse. Law quiso aprovechar para marcharse, pero Rob Lucci le empujó de nuevo contra la pared.

— ¡No le toques! - exclamó Kid, enfurecido. Intentó ir hacia allí, pero los demás le cortaron el paso.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Eustass? - dijo Jabra — ¡Llevas todos estos días defendiendo al rarito! ¿Es que te has vuelto tan marica como él? - añadió, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

— Cierra la boca – masculló Kid.

— ¿Acaso te has cansado de tu mascota Killer, y estás buscando un nuevo perrito faldero? - preguntó Spandam con un tono de burla.

En menos de un segundo Spandam estaba en el suelo, con Kid sobre él, sujetándole por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Killer! - le gritó el pelirrojo.

Los amigos de Spandam le rodearon, gritándole que se apartase de él o le darían una paliza. Law miraba la escena sin pestañear, apoyado contra la pared, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina.

— ¿Queréis pelea? - preguntó Kid, levantándose y mirando desafiante a su alrededor — Puedo llamar a mis amigos, ¡seguro que estarán encantados de venir a partiros las piernas! O, si tenéis pelotas para pelear de uno en uno, ¡yo mismo me ocuparé de todos vosotros! Venga, ¡¿Quién va primero?! - gritó mirando de uno en uno a los chicos, que agachaban la cabeza temerosos de enfrentarse al pelirrojo.

— Vámonos – masculló Spandam, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Los otros obedecieron sin rechistar. Kid sonrió, orgulloso de su victoria. Luego se volvió hacia Law.

El moreno tragó saliva cuando se acercó a él. Se encogió por puro instinto. Hasta él se había asustado ante la furia de Kid.

— ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eustass, sin darse cuenta de que su presencia hacia temblar al moreno.

Volvieron la cabeza al escuchar unas risas y el sonido de un objeto cortando el aire. Jabra les había lanzado una botella de cerveza. Guiado por sus instintos, Kid se interpuso entre Law y el proyectil y alzó el brazo para protegerse a sí mismo. El cristal se hizo añicos contra su mano.

Los otros rieron antes de salir corriendo, conscientes de haber enfadado aún más al pelirrojo.

Kid los vio alejarse frunciendo el ceño, pensando en lo que les haría la próxima vez que se cruzasen. Bajó la vista hacia su mano, que sangraba abundantemente. Siseó entre dientes por el dolor. Se había hecho varios cortes y los restos de cerveza hacían escocer las heridas aún más.

Law le observaba, tratando aún de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Eustass Kid, el chico que le había hecho bullying durante años, acababa de salvarle. Y se había herido por él.

Nada tenía sentido.

Law no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él le gritaba que se marchase, que corriera sin mirar atrás y regresara a su casa de una vez. Sin embargo, otra parte le decía que no podía abandonar a una persona herida, sin importar quién fuese. Si no, ¿qué clase de médico sería?

Caminó hacia Eustass con pasos lentos, temblorosos, como si se acercase a un animal salvaje. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y tragó saliva.

— ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo? - preguntó.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego le tendió la mano.

Law examinó la herida. Los cortes sangraban mucho y algunos trocitos de cristal habían quedado adheridos a su piel.

— Deberías ir al médico – sugirió.

Eustass soltó una carcajada.

— Se curará solo – dijo con despreocupación.

Law negó con la cabeza. Las heridas podían dar complicaciones si se infectaban. Pensó en acompañarlo al hospital, pero quedaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando. No podía llamar a una ambulancia, puesto que su teléfono estaba sin batería.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando qué hacer. Realmente las heridas no parecían demasiado graves. Sin duda había que curarlas y desinfectarlas, pero quizá no era necesario ir a un doctor...

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Probablemente la idea más estùpida que había tenido en su vida. En apenas unos segundos, se le ocurrieron mil razones por las que era mejor no hacer eso... Pero aún así, descartó esos pensamientos y respiró hondo, armándose de valor.

— Mi casa está cerca – dijo en voz baja — Vamos allí. Te curaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	4. Monstruos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo habrá algunas escenas de violencia y abuso.

_Una de las trampas de la infancia es que no hace falta comprender algo para sentirlo. Para cuando la razón es capaz de entender lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas._ \- Carlos Ruiz Zafón

Law guió a Kid por uno de los largos pasillos. El pelirrojo miraba a su alrededor sorprendido por lo grande y lujosa que era la casa. Trató de calcular cuánto costarían los cuadros que decoraban las paredes o la suave alfombra roja que pisaba... Seguramente mucho más de lo que su madre ganaba en un mes.

Llegaron a un cuarto de baño de un impecable mármol blanco. Law le indicó a Kid que se sentase en el borde de la bañera mientras él rebuscaba en un pequeño armario.

El moreno tomó un botiquín y lo sostuvo en sus manos por unos segundos mientras observaba de reojo a Eustass, que se apretaba la mano contra la ropa para intentar detener la hemorragia y hacia muecas de dolor con cada gesto.

Era extraño tener al matón de la escuela en su casa. Por la mente de Law pasaron muchos recuerdos de Eustass insultándole, burlándose de él o causando problemas en el instituto; por ejemplo, esa vez que le rompió varios dientes a Apoo porque había insultado a su madre; o aquella vez que pinchó todas las ruedas del coche de Akainu, el director.

Law sabía que debería estar preocupado por tener al pelirrojo cerca, pero para su sorpresa en esos momentos no sentía ni una pizca de miedo. Ahí sentado, tan callado y obediente, con la ropa manchada de sangre, ya no parecía un gamberro peligroso; solo un adolescente herido y asustado.

Sin mediar palabra, Trafalgar tomó su mano y comenzó a desinfectar las heridas para después extraer uno a uno los diminutos trozos de cristal que seguían adheridos a su carne.

— La próxima vez que me cruce con esos imbéciles, se van a enterar – masculló el pelirrojo.

Law no dijo nada y siguió concentrado en su tarea.

— Tu casa es enorme – comentó Kid, incómodo por tanto silencio.

El moreno continuó callado, como si no le estuviera escuchando. Kid resopló, frustrado por no poder sacarle conversación. No sabía qué más decir, así que solo se le quedó mirando. Nunca había tenido a Trafalgar tan cerca, o al menos no en una situación así. Miró su cabello y sus finas patillas y se preguntó si ya habría empezado a afeitarse o, como él, aún no le salía bigote. Se fijó en sus labios, apretados en una línea que reflejaba lo concentrado que estaba en su labor. La nariz, recta. Las ojeras, profundas. Los ojos grises, contrastando con su piel morena.

Los ojos... Kid nunca se había fijado mucho en ellos, en parte porque Law andaba siempre esquivando su mirada, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eran muy bonitos, grises y brillantes como el metal.

Aturdido por sus propios pensamientos, Kid bajó la vista hasta sus manos. Trafalgar estaba terminando de curarle, aplicando un líquido que escocía un poco en sus heridas. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de sus movimientos, suaves y a la vez seguros y precisos.

— Vas a ser un gran médico – dijo sin pensar.

Esta vez, Law si reaccionó a sus palabras. Le miró, pensando que lo había dicho de forma sarcástica o con burla, pero Eustass parecía sincero.

— Gracias – murmuró con una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a su tarea.

A Kid le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan triste tuviera una sonrisa tan bella? Era la más bonita que había visto en su vida... De repente, Kid no entendía cómo podía haber intentado destruirla. Quería verlo sonreír una vez más, mil veces más, quería verle sonreír siempre.

Law estaba terminando de vendar la mano de Kid cuando de repente escucharon un ruido de llaves, seguido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Alguien acababa de entrar en la casa. Law se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

Escucharon pasos por el pasillo acompañados de un alegre silbido. Pronto un hombre rubio con un extravagante abrigo rosa apareció frente a la puerta.

Kid lo conocía. Todo el mundo lo conocía: Donquixote Doflamingo era el tutor de Trafalgar desde que el chico quedó huérfano. También era uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo. Había conseguido una gran fortuna haciendo negocios en el extranjero (negocios que, según los rumores, no eran precisamente muy legales).

— ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Doflamingo al pelirrojo — ¿Qué ha pasado? - añadió frunciendo el ceño al ver las manchas de sangre que salpicaban el baño.

Kid abrió la boca para contestar, pero Law se adelantó.

— Es un compañero de clase. Lo encontré herido en la calle y quise ayudarle – respondió.

Kid frunció el ceño al oír a Trafalgar omitir lo que había ocurrido de verdad, pero no dijo nada. Había algo en esa situación que le ponía los pelos de punta. Doflamingo sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa que no transmitía simpatía en absoluto. Y Trafalgar... Parecía tan serio y frío como siempre, pero había algo diferente en su mirada: reflejaba miedo, puro terror. Kid conocía bien esa expresión, la había visto a menudo en...

— Supongo que ya te marchas, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Doflamingo — Es muy tarde, te estarán esperando en tu casa. Vamos, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Eustass asintió y desapareció junto al rubio, dejando a Law a solas en el baño. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que tuvo que apoyarse en el borde del lavamanos para no caerse. Su cerebro empezó a barajar cientos de posibles cosas que podrían suceder... Ninguna de ellas era buena. Tragó saliva al oír las enérgicas pisadas de su tutor, que regresaba por el pasillo.

— Ya se fue el chico – dijo Doflamingo, observándole de arriba a abajo desde el umbral de la puerta. Law agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo — Sabes que no me gusta que traigas gente a casa – añadió el mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

— Nunca traigo a nadie – replicó el adolescente.

— Lo sé – contestó el rubio con una risa — Sé lo solitario que eres. Sé que solo me tienes a mí.

— Solo te tengo a ti – dijo Law, repitiendo esas palabras aprendidas a lo largo de los años.

Doflamingo sonrió, satisfecho con la obediente respuesta, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

— Te he echado de menos, Law... - murmuró aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

El moreno se dejó abrazar a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba sentir esos brazos enormes envolviéndole. Su cabeza quedaba a la altura del pecho del mayor ya que Doflamingo era mucho más alto que él. Se sentía como un niño a su lado.

— ¿Tú me has echado de menos? - le preguntó el rubio, tomando su cara entre las manos.

— Sí, por supuesto – respondió el menor, sabiendo que otro tipo de contestación supondría un castigo.

— Bien, entonces... - Doflamingo sonrió de una forma que le hizo estremecer — Vamos a mi habitación.

— Pero...

Law se mordió el labio, tragándose sus palabras.

— He dicho que vamos a mi habitación – repitió Doflamingo, con un tono que dejaba claro que no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta.

***

Kid subió las escaleras estrechas y empinadas de su edificio y se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta las llaves de su casa. Mientras abría la puerta con su mano vendada, se acordó de Law y le dieron ganas de sonreír. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por esa extraña emoción, y entró en casa.

Junto a la entrada estaba la cocina, donde Makino terminaba de fregar unos platos.

— Cariño, qué tarde llegas – dijo la mujer volteando a ver a su hijo — ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó mientras se secaba las manos en su delantal.

— Por ahí – respondió Kid encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba cansado, solo quería dormir hasta el mediodía. Iba a cruzar el salón para ir hacia su habitación, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre, Kaido, viendo la televisión recostado en el sofá.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? - gruñó Kid entre dientes.

Su madre fue rápidamente hasta él, consciente de que el pelirrojo no estaba muy contento de ver a su padre.

— Cielo, papá y yo hemos estado hablando... - le explicó Makino — Y... Vamos a intentarlo otra vez – anunció con una sonrisa — Tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez todo será diferente – añadió en voz baja para que solo la escuchase su hijo.

Kid frunció el ceño y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba. No quería decir nada hiriente a su madre y estropear su momento de ilusión, pero sabía que este nuevo intento de reconciliación acabaría igual de mal que todos los anteriores.

— Me voy a mi habitación – dijo el pelirrojo, deseando poder evadirse del mundo un rato.

— Espera, ¿no quieres algo de cenar? - le preguntó Makino, agarrándole de un brazo para detenerlo — Puedo prepararte un... - se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que su hijo tenía una mano envuelta en vendas y algunas manchas de sangre en la camiseta — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó angustiada.

— Nada, no te preocupes – contestó Kid abrochándose la chaqueta y ocultando la mano en el bolsillo.

— ¿Otra vez te has metido en peleas? - insistió Makino, sin dejarle marchar.

— Más o menos – respondió el adolescente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

La risa de Kaido atrajo la atención de ambos.

— Tranquila, mujer, ¡deja en paz al chico! – dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión — ¿Qué importa lo que haga, mientras vuelva a casa de una pieza? ¡Yo era igual a su edad!

— Yo no soy como tú – replicó Kid de inmediato. Odiaba que su padre le comparase con él.

— Uh, es verdad... La diferencia es que yo nunca perdí una pelea. Ni me pinto las uñas – dijo Kaido con una carcajada.

Lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero el desprecio era evidente en sus palabras. Kid apretó los puños.

— La diferencia es que yo me peleo con chicos de mi edad, no con mujeres a las que doblo en tamaño – replicó.

Su padre cambió su sonrisa por una expresión mucho más seria.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— No empecéis otra vez, por favor... - dijo Makino, aunque ambos la ignoraron.

— Yo no insinuaba nada, mi querido padre – contestó Kid con sarcasmo — Por cierto, una pregunta... Por curiosidad, ¿a cuántas putas te has follado este mes? ¿A ellas también las maltratas? ¡¿O los golpes son solo para mamá?! - dijo alzando la voz a medida que hablaba.

Kaido se levantó del sofá, furioso.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! - gritó.

Makino corrió a intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Cálmate, amor, Kid no estaba hablando en serio... - dijo con suavidad, temiendo la reacción de su marido.

— ¡Hablo totalmente en serio! - corrigió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaido echó el cuerpo hacia delante, furioso, dispuesto a hacer callar a su insolente hijo. Makino lo detuvo apoyando las manos en su pecho.

— ¡Ese maldito mocoso! - gritó Kaido — ¡No voy a permitir que me falte al respeto en mi propia casa!

— ¡Creía que tu casa era el bar, pasas allí mucho más tiempo! - replicó Kid.

Aquel comentario hizo enfadar aún más a Kaido. Los músculos de su cara se contraían reflejando su ira. Makino intentaba calmarle, desesperada.

— Cariño, no le hagas caso, no te enfades... - le suplicaba impidiéndole avanzar hasta Kid.

— Tú cállate... - gruñó Kaido.

— Mamá, hazle caso, no te metas en esto – le advirtió Kid, dando un paso al frente.

— Por favor, deja al niño... - insistió Makino.

El “niño” era ya casi un hombre, pero aún así ella siempre seguía intentando protegerle.

— ¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!!

De un manotazo la empujó con fuerza hacia un lado. Makino chocó contra una mesita y el jarrón con flores que había sobre ella se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

En menos de un segundo Kid estaba entre ella y su padre.

— ¡No la toques! - exclamó lleno de rabia.

Kid alzó los puños, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre si era necesario. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra él, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ahorrarle otra paliza a su madre.

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente. El padre, lleno de ira. El hijo, intentando aparentar más valor del que realmente sentía. Sentada en el suelo, Makino no dejaba de llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Algún vecino aporreó la pared, protestando por los gritos.

Finalmente Kaido pareció tranquilizarse, dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su familia y se fue de casa, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Kid maldijo entre dientes y dio una patada al sofá, que era lo que más cerca tenía, pagando con él su frustración. Miró a su madre de reojo, asegurándose de que no estuviese herida.

— Kid... - murmuró Makino, sollozando.

— Tenías razón, esta vez todo ha sido muy diferente – dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

Se fue hacia su habitación caminando a grandes zancadas y cerró de un portazo, dejando a su madre sola en el salón.

Makino se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero no dejaban de salir más. Se preguntaba qué había sido de ese hombre que un día la enamoró, en qué momento su cuento de hadas se hizo añicos, qué podía hacer para que la bestia volviera a convertirse en un príncipe azul... Incapaz de encontrar respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, se puso a recoger los pedazos del jarrón roto entre sollozos entrecortados.

En su dormitorio, Kid se frotaba los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que amenazaban con salir. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Por su mente pasaban un montón de pensamientos horribles acerca de su padre. Le odiaba, ¡le odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo! Su mayor deseo era que desapareciera de sus vidas, y se moría de impotencia al saber que eso no sucedería, que su madre le acabaría perdonando como siempre.

_Se despertó. Estaba muy oscuro, así que supuso que aún era de noche. Se palpó el pantalón y la sábana a su alrededor. Todo seco, ¡qué bien! Abrazó al robot de juguete con el que dormía._

— _¿Lo ves, Bobot? Mami tenía dazón, ya soy un niño mayor – susurró con orgullo a su muñeco._

_Se acomodó en la cama para seguir durmiendo pero oyó ruidos afuera. Se levantó con curiosidad y escuchó a través de la puerta. Golpes, gritos, gruñidos... Abrió la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa; sin duda era un monstruo. ¡Había un monstruo en su casa! Quizá era un malvado dragón como el que aparecía en una película que había visto esa tarde._

_Abrazó a su robot con un brazo y con la mano libre buscó en su caja de juguetes una espada de cartón que había hecho el día anterior para jugar a los piratas con Killer._

— _Tú quédate aquí, Bobot – susurró dejando a su muñeco en la cama — Y no hagas duido – añadió poniendo un dedo en sus labios._

_De nuevo se puso a escuchar tras la puerta, dudando si salir o no, porque incluso los niños mayores y valientes tienen miedo a veces. Entonces escuchó a una mujer llorar ¡era la voz de mamá! Sus dudas se evaporaron, abrió la puerta y corrió con su espada en la mano, dispuesto a enfrentarse al dragón._

_Se quedó paralizado al ver la escena. El salón estaba hecho un desastre: un par de sillas volcadas, botellas rotas por el suelo... Su madre también estaba en el suelo. El cabello despeinado le tapaba parte de la cara, pero Kid pudo distinguir un río de sangre brotando desde su ceja y otro de su nariz. Su padre estaba de pie junto a ella, bebiendo a morro de una botella._

— _¿M-mamá...? ¿Papá...? - murmuró Kid sin entender lo que estaba pasando._

_Makino se puso pálida al darse cuenta de su presencia._

— _Vete a dormir, cariño – dijo la mujer forzando una sonrisa — No pasa nada, vuelve a tu cama._

_El pequeño pelirrojo no podía mover ni un músculo._

— _¿Papá te ha hecho sangre? - preguntó con inocencia._

_Miraba a su padre y le daban escalofríos. No parecía el mismo hombre que le iba a buscar a la escuela, ni el que le enseñaba a montar en bicicleta, ni siquiera el que le regañaba por no comerse las verduras... Parecía un auténtico monstruo._

— _No, mi niño, no pasa nada – dijo Makino tratando de aparentar calma — Vete a tu habitación, vete, por favor..._

— _Haz caso a tu madre – le ordenó Kaido antes de dar otro sorbo a su botella._

_El pelirrojo se sentía demasiado confuso y asustado para reaccionar. Makino murmuró algo entre sollozos. Kaido le dio una patada._

_Kid se sobresaltó. No entendía nada, ¿por qué papá hacía eso? Pegar a otros estaba mal. Sus maestros siempre le regañaban por ello._

_Como no se iba, su padre se acercó a él. El pequeño retrocedió hasta chocar contra una pared y resbaló hasta el suelo. Kaido parecía un gigante frente a él. “¡El niño no!” repetía una y otra vez Makino, sin fuerzas para moverse._

_Con los brazos temblorosos, Kid alzó su espada de cartón. Su padre se la quitó, la partió en dos sin el menor esfuerzo y la arrojó a un lado._

_Una espada de juguete no puede matar a un dragón._

— _Como le cuentes esto a alguien... - dijo su padre._

_No terminó la amenaza porque Makino le arrojó el mando de la televisión, distrayéndole._

— _¡No toques a Kid! – dijo con toda la determinación que pudo._

_Kaido soltó un gruñido, apuró su botella de un trago y se volvió hacia su esposa._

_Kid se encogió contra la pared, temblando de miedo, con la cara entre las rodillas para no ver y las manos apretando sus oídos para no escuchar. Sintió un líquido tibio mojando su pantalón de pijama._

Se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar ruidos. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por el desagradable recuerdo con el que acababa de soñar.

Se levantó y estiró los músculos entumecidos. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y apoyó una mano en el pomo, listo para salir si había problemas. Oía a sus padres hablar. Kaido había regresado, probablemente borracho, aunque parecía tranquilo. Le escuchó pedir perdón a Makino con excusas patéticas, lágrimas falsas y promesas que nunca cumpliría, pero que ella siempre creía.

Kid suspiró. Sabía que esto pasaría. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Estaba tan harto...

Se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama y golpeó el colchón con los puños una y otra vez, hasta quedarse dormido.

***

_Hidrógeno, helio, litio..._

Law sentía cómo su ropa iba desapareciendo bajo aquellas manos que recorrían su piel y movían su cuerpo a su antojo, como si fuera una marioneta.

_Carbono, nitrógeno, oxígeno..._

— ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Doflamingo lamiendo su oreja.

El menor asintió con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sintió los dientes de Doflamingo clavarse en su hombro, sus dedos bajando por su abdomen. Law continuó repasando mentalmente la tabla periódica para intentar evadirse de aquellas caricias envenenadas.

_Fósforo, azufre..._

Las manos de Doflamingo se aferraron a sus muslos, separando sus piernas.

_Hierro, cobalto NÍQUEL COBRE ZINC_

…

Una eternidad después, Law estaba sumergido en la bañera. Se sentía dolorido, especialmente de cintura para abajo. Doflamingo solía ser un poco brusco cuando llevaban tiempo sin verse. Aún así, prefería ese dolor al ligero placer que experimentaba en otras ocasiones y que le hacía sentir tan vacío, tan sucio, como si hasta su propio cuerpo le traicionase.

Se sumergió un poco más, apoyando la nuca en el borde de la bañera. Se castigaba a sí mismo analizando su vida, todas las cosas que había hecho o no hecho, todos sus errores y defectos, buscando una razón que justificase su tormento. ¿Por qué merecía tanto sufrimiento? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Tenía 8 años cuando su familia murió. Sus únicos parientes vivos eran los hermanos Donquixote, unos primos lejanos de su madre que vivían en el extranjero. Ellos aceptaron hacerse cargo del pequeño huérfano, vinieron al pueblo y compraron la mejor casa, pues tenían mucho dinero. Eran algo excéntricos pero trataban bien a Law, tenía una buena relación con ellos, especialmente con el hermano menor al que todos llamaban Corazón.

Podría haber acabado todo ahí... Sin embargo, la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas. La historia de Law no había tenido un final feliz, al contrario, aquello fue el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla.

Tenía 9 años cuando Doflamingo le propuso jugar a algo especial. Law era pequeño para comprender bien lo que significaban esos “juegos”, solo sabía que no eran divertidos, que le hacían sentirse mal.

A los 10 años se atrevió a contárselo a Corazón.

— _¡¡Eres un monstruo!!_

_Law espiaba tras una puerta, con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar de nervios. Corazón se pasaba las manos por el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con su abrigo negro ondeando a cada paso. Doflamingo estaba sentado ante un escritorio, saboreando una copa de vino. Al contrario que su hermano, parecía muy tranquilo._

— _Vamos, cálmate – le dijo mientras sonreía — No irás a creer esas tonterías de críos, ¿verdad?_

— _¡Law no se inventaría una cosa así! – replicó Corazón._

_El niño se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía para sí, obviamente él nunca mentiría a Cora-san._

— _Sabes que he pasado por alto muchas cosas... - decía Corazón mientras seguía andando de un lado a otro frenéticamente — Siempre te he cubierto las espaldas, pero esto... ¡Esto es, con diferencia, lo peor que has hecho nunca! ¡Mereces pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel! - exclamó, furioso._

_Law estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Cora-san tan enfadado._

_Doflamingo parecía ajeno a sus palabras. Se reía entre dientes mientras terminaba su copa de vino._

— _¡Deja de reírte! - dijo el menor de los hermanos, apoyando los puños sobre el escritorio — ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Te prometo que no descansaré hasta ver a Law a salvo! - añadió, enfatizando sus palabras con un golpe sobre la madera._

_Sin perder la calma en ningún momento, Doflamingo abrió un cajón de la mesa. Law ahogó un grito al ver cómo extraía una pistola._

— _¿No serás capaz...? - murmuró Corazón mientras su hermano le apuntaba con el arma._

_El mayor miró de reojo a la puerta tras la que Law permanecía escondido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño._

— _Mira lo que me obligas a hacer... - dijo Doflamingo._

_Un disparo, dos disparos, otro más..._

_Corazón se desplomó en el suelo. Una mancha roja empapaba su camisa. Su abrigo negro quedó extendido bajo su espalda, como si fueran un par de alas._

_Law salió de su escondite corriendo, gritando el nombre de Cora-san. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte. Las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas. Sus pequeñas manos se mancharon de sangre._

— _Es terrible, Law..._

_Giró la cabeza al oír a Doflamingo._

— _Qué desgracia – dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba el cañón de la pistola — Un ladrón ha entrado y ha matado a mi pobre hermano..._

— _N-no es así – balbuceó el niño entre lágrimas — ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú le has matado!_

_Con un rápido movimiento, Doflamingo le golpeó la mejilla con la culata del arma._

— _Llamaré a la policía y les contaremos lo que ha ocurrido – dijo el adulto seriamente._

_Law se frotó la mejilla. Dolía, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Siguió llorando desconsolado junto al cadáver de Corazón hasta que la policía llegó._

_Doflamingo estaba junto a él cuando el jefe de policía le preguntó que había ocurrido. En algún rincón de su pequeño cuerpo, Law encontró el valor necesario para contar toda la verdad; no solo lo que había sucedido con Cora-san, sino también todas las cosas que Doflamingo le obligaba a hacer._

_El policía le escuchaba atentamente. Doflamingo dejaba escapar suaves carcajadas._

— _Este niño tiene demasiada imaginación – dijo sacando un gran fajo de billetes de su bolsillo._

_El policía tomó el dinero y, tras guiñar un ojo al rubio, le prometió que se encargaría de investigar a fondo el caso._

Doflamingo siempre conseguía lo que quería, por las buenas o por las malas. Por eso, Law poco a poco dejó de resistirse. Había aprendido que eso no servía para nada.

A los 13 años empezó a trazar un plan para escapar. Por aquel entonces también empezó a sufrir el bullying en el instituto, lo cual lo empeoró todo aún más. Y así, Law se convirtió en todo un experto en callar y disimular, aguantar y sobrevivir.

Movió los brazos dentro de la bañera, apartando la espuma. La tinta negra de los tatuajes de sus manos se veía brillante bajo el agua. Se los había hecho al cumplir los 16, y le encantaban. Quería hacerse muchos más: en los brazos, el pecho, la espalda... Tatuarse le hacía sentirse dueño de su propio cuerpo.

Pero no lo era.

Suspiró, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte. Solo tenía que aguantar un par de años más, entonces sería mayor de edad y ya no tendría que depender de Doflamingo para nada.

Podría irse, empezar de cero, ser feliz...

Solo tenía que sobrevivir un poco más...


	5. Casos perdidos

_Ninguna causa está perdida mientras quede un insensato dispuesto a luchar por ella._

\- Will Turner (Piratas del Caribe)

Kid abrió los ojos perezosamente. Extendió una mano para tomar el reloj en su mesita de noche. Aún faltaba media hora para que sonase la alarma. Dejó el reloj en su sitio y se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a aprovechar sus últimos minutos de sueño.

Entonces sintió un movimiento a los pies de su cama. Miró hacia allí con los ojos entrecerrados, aún medio dormido, y se incorporó de un brinco al ver a un extraño sentado en el borde del colchón.

— Oh, siento despertarte – dijo el hombre, que era rubio y llevaba un abrigo de plumas negras.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - gritó Kid.

— ¿Por casualidad tienes fuego? - preguntó el adulto mientras intentaba encenderse un cigarrillo.

El pelirrojo, aún sentado en la cama, observó a aquel tipo. Le parecía haberlo visto antes...

— ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Hablé contigo en la azotea del instituto! - exclamó apuntándole con el dedo — Eso significa que... ¿Estoy soñando? - dijo mientras se pellizcaba una mejilla.

El mayor dejó escapar una risa. Consiguió encender su cigarro y dio una profunda calada.

— Chico, iré al grano – dijo mientras exhalaba el humo — Law necesita tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué carajos dices? - replicó Kid arrugando la nariz — No he vuelto a decirle nada malo, ¡hasta lo he defendido unas cuantas veces! ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?!

— Salvarlo – contestó el rubio, dando otra calada.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Salvarlo de qué? ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Y cómo lo haré?!

— No lo sé – respondió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por la cara. ¡Ese tipo no hacía más que confundirlo!

— ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que salvarlo yo? - preguntó.

— Porque eres el único que puede – contestó el rubio exhalando el humo con un largo suspiro.

Kid sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Salvar a Law? ¿De qué? Sea lo que fuese, él no podía hacerlo. No era un superhéroe, ni siquiera podía arreglar los problemas de su propia familia como para cargar con los de alguien más. Y además, Law no era su amigo. No podía ni acercarse a él sin que el moreno saliera huyendo con cualquier excusa. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel incidente, cuando defendió a Trafalgar y él le curó la mano, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar.

El rubio se levantó, dejó caer la colilla al suelo y la aplastó con el tacón de su bota. Caminó hasta la puerta.

— Habla con él. Law te necesita... – insistió, mientras apoyaba la mano en el picaporte — ...Y tú a él.

Una luz intensa lo inundó todo, cegando a Kid por unos instantes. Cuando recuperó la visión, no había nadie en su dormitorio. Aquel hombre había desaparecido.

Kid se frotó los ojos. Miró el reloj en su mesita y lo tomó con ambas manos, incapaz de creer la hora que mostraba. No había pasado ni un solo minuto desde la última vez que lo miró.

Tragó saliva y se dijo que todo había sido un sueño. Sí, un estúpido sueño. Era pura casualidad que hubiera vuelto a soñar con ese extraño hombre.

Sus tripas rugieron, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. Decidió levantarse ya e ir a desayunar. Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que había una colilla en el suelo.

*

El trabajo de profesor no es fácil. Tratar con adolescentes, tampoco. Sin embargo, y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en el instituto, Shanks ya se había hecho un hueco en el corazón de todos los estudiantes gracias a su carisma y vocación. No solo era bueno explicando su materia, sino que además se ganaba la confianza de los chicos dándoles consejos, animándolos o simplemente escuchándolos. Tenía un don para hablar con los adolescentes y le gustaba ayudarles con sus problemas, en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Y había dos alumnos que le tenían especialmente preocupado. Por eso aquel día, en su hora de descanso, había ido a hablar con el director.

— ¿Depresión? - dijo Akainu arqueando una ceja — ¿Qué tonterías dices?

El director estaba sentado en su escritorio, ojeando unos papeles a los que prestaba más atención que a Shanks.

— No es ninguna tontería – contestó el pelirrojo seriamente — La actitud de Trafalgar Law no es normal.

— ¡Pero si ese chico es perfecto! – replicó el director.

Shanks asintió, estaba de acuerdo en que Trafalgar era muy inteligente y aplicado en sus estudios, pero lo que le preocupaba de él no eran sus resultados académicos.

— No tengo ninguna queja de él como estudiante, pero... Siempre está solo, no habla con nadie, no sonríe – dijo recordando lo solitario y triste que el muchacho parecía — Y además, sospecho que sufre bullying.

Akainu levantó la vista de su escritorio por primera vez durante toda la conversación.

— ¿Has visto a alguien agredirle? ¿Tiene marcas de golpes? - preguntó seriamente.

— No, que yo sepa no hay maltrato físico, pero sí psicológico. Le insultan, se ríen de él, le hacen el vacío...

— Ah, pero eso son cosas de críos... - le interrumpió el director, volviendo la atención hacia sus papeles.

Shanks frunció el ceño. Definitivamente este hombre no le gustaba nada.

— El bullying, sea del tipo que sea, es una cosa muy seria – dijo apoyando la mano sobre la mesa del director, intentando que dejase de ignorarle — Puede tener consecuencias muy graves, como depresión o incluso suicidio...

— ¿Suicidio? - repitió Akainu con una mueca de incredulidad — Claro, seguro que cualquier día se lanza desde el tejado – dijo con una risa sarcástica — Se nota que eres nuevo, ¡te preocupas por tonterías! ¿Dices que el muchacho está deprimido? Pues será porque le ha salido un grano, o porque su familia no le compra el nuevo Iphone, ¡o cualquier estupidez de adolescentes!

Shanks tuvo que respirar hondo y contar mentalmente hasta diez para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas al director.

— Bueno, dejemos a Trafalgar por ahora... - dijo cambiando de tema, ya que era obvio que Akainu no iba a entrar en razón — También quería hablarle de Eustass Kid.

Ese chico también le preocupaba, aunque por motivos diferentes a los de Law. Al principio le pareció el típico “chico malo” que suele haber en cada clase, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo más. No era normal esa actitud siempre a la defensiva, esa desconfianza, esa rabia contenida como si viviera enfadado con el mundo...

— ¿Eustass? - repitió Akainu con una mueca de desagrado — ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

— Nada, simplemente quería saber qué medidas se han tomado con él anteriormente para saber cómo actuar con él – explicó el pelirrojo.

— Ah, pues normalmente le mandan a mi despacho – respondió Akainu — Si hace algo grave se le expulsa unos días y...

— No, no me refiero a eso – Shanks negó con la cabeza — No estoy hablando de castigos. Claramente es un chico con problemas de conducta, así que supongo que habrán hablado con la familia, con algún psicólogo, quizá hayan probado alguna terapia o...

Se calló al escuchar al director reír entre dientes.

— Los novatos siempre decís las mismas cosas – dijo Akainu — ¡Lo único que ese mocoso necesita es que sus padres le hubieran dado más azotes de pequeño!

— No creo que eso solucione nada – murmuró Shanks.

— Pero, ¿de verdad piensas que ese salvaje tiene solución? - preguntó Akainu — Ya te lo digo yo: ¡No! Acabará en la cárcel, o mendigando, o muerto de sobredosis ¡o todo a la vez! Igual que todos los alumnos que he tenido como él...

— Quizás no hubieran acabado así si alguien les hubiera ayudado a tiempo – replicó el pelirrojo.

Akainu frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa en una pose intimidante.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?! - exclamó, muy enfadado — ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántos años llevo dedicado a la enseñanza?! ¡¿Crees que un novato como tú puede darme lecciones de cómo hacer mi trabajo?!

— Yo solamente...

— ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oír más estupideces! - le interrumpió dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa — Limítate a dar tus clases y deja de perder el tiempo con esos... Esos... ¡Casos perdidos! - sentenció con otro golpe sobre el escritorio.

Shanks asintió y se marchó del despacho, mordiéndose la lengua para no montar una escena.

*

Los estudiantes se callaron de golpe cuando Akainu entró en el aula, cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Parecía estar de mal humor, aunque ¿cuándo no lo estaba?

— Examen sorpresa – gruñó mirando severamente a los chicos — Tú, reparte – ordenó a Califa, dejando una pila de folios sobre su pupitre.

Los alumnos protestaron en voz baja. Un examen sorpresa de matemáticas era una forma horrible de acabar el día. Además, el director siempre ponía ejercicios muy complicados y era muy estricto al corregir. A todos les preocupaba suspender... Bueno, a Law no. Él llevaba todas sus asignaturas al día y siempre sacaba buenas notas.

Califa fue pasando por las mesas repartiendo los exámenes. Cuando llegó a Law, en lugar de entregarle el papel en la mano lo dejó caer al suelo, de modo que el chico tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo. Law suspiró con resignación mientras escuchaba las risitas de sus compañeros.

Durante las últimas semanas los demás no lo molestaban tanto ya que, por algún motivo que desconocía, Eustass se ponía hecho una fiera cada vez que alguien se metía con Law. Eso no significa que hubieran dejado de hacerlo, simplemente lo hacían de forma más sutil, así podían seguir divirtiéndose a su costa sin tener que enfrentarse al temido pelirrojo.

Ese pelirrojo... Law no entendía por qué Kid lo defendía ni por qué había dejado de tratarle tan mal. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, su instinto de supervivencia no le permitía bajar la guardia y confiar en él; por otro, se sentía aliviado ya que las clases eran más soportables así; y por último, una pequeña parte de él moría de curiosidad por saber la razón de ese cambio de actitud. Law siempre le había visto como el típico gamberro, un macarra sin cerebro y sin corazón... Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Mientras los chicos hacían el examen, Akainu leía el periódico. En diez minutos Law ya había terminado y así se lo hizo saber al profesor.

— ¿Ya? - preguntó sorprendido, mirando su reloj — Bueno, en ese caso puedes irte a casa – normalmente no dejaba que nadie saliera de clase hasta el último segundo, pero aquel día estaba de tan mal humor que quería librarse cuanto antes de los alumnos.

Law asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas ordenándolas cuidadosamente en su mochila. Estaba contento por salir antes, así evitaba situaciones desagradables con sus compañeros en la salida. Mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila escuchó a algunos murmurar “nerd”, “friki” y cosas por el estilo; sin duda envidiaban que hubiera acabado ese difícil examen tan rápidamente.

— ¡Yo también he terminado! - exclamó Eustass, alzando una mano.

Al instante, Law empezó a recoger más rápido. No quería coincidir con él en la salida.

Akainu dejó a un lado su periódico y miró al pelirrojo severamente.

— Es imposible – dijo — ¿Cómo lo has hecho en tan poco tiempo? ¿Te has copiado? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— No, simplemente lo dejé en blanco – respondió el adolescente.

Kid miró de reojo a Law, que se estaba poniendo la mochila a toda prisa. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio con impaciencia, había renunciado a hacer ese maldito examen para salir antes y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

— ¿No vas a contestar ni una sola pregunta? - le preguntó Akainu — Ambos sabemos que no vas a aprobar, pero al menos podrías intentarlo.

Algunos alumnos empezaron a reírse en voz baja, pero una mirada asesina de Kid bastó para hacerles callar.

— No estudié, no sé nada, así que paso de intentarlo. ¿Puedo irme ya? - dijo mientras observaba a Law salir del aula en silencio.

Akainu resopló con fastidio y asintió con la cabeza. Un pelirrojo ya le había puesto de mal humor ese día, no quería que otro le volviera a hacer enfadar. Qué ganas tenía de acabar el curso y perder de vista a ese chico tan problemático para siempre...

Kid se cargó la mochila al hombro y se fue. Mientras cruzaba el aula escuchó al director refunfuñar cosas como “inútil sin futuro”, “proyecto de delincuente”, “caso perdido”. Normalmente se daría la vuelta y le contestaría con una tanda de insultos, pero se contuvo porque tenía prisa por encontrar a Trafalgar. Se fue de clase dando un portazo y corrió por los pasillos. Salió del instituto y miró alrededor, con una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera para protegerse del brillante sol. Ni rastro de Trafalgar. Kid chasqueó la lengua y le dio una patada a una piedra. Se le había vuelto a escapar...

*

— ¿Y esa mala cara? - preguntó Makino, sirviéndole una taza de café.

Shanks estaba sentado junto a la barra del bar, con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, la mirada perdida y una expresión de mal humor.

— Mi jefe es un imbécil – contestó mientras removía el café con una pequeña cuchara.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, llevaba todo el día deseando pronunciar esas palabras. Makino dejó escapar una risita.

— Bueno, todos los jefes lo son, ¿no? - dijo con un guiño cómplice.

Y Shanks no pudo evitar sonreír. Como aquel día estaban solos en la cafetería, se desahogó comentándole la charla que había tenido con el director del instituto y sus preocupaciones con sus alumnos, sin dar datos personales como sus nombres, por supuesto. Solo con hablar con ella ya se sentía mucho más animado.

Iba a la cafetería todos los días, sin falta. Si alguien le preguntase diría que era por el delicioso café que servían allí, pero la realidad es que iba a verla a ella. Solían charlar cuando no había mucha clientela. A Shanks cada día le gustaba más; era tan bonita, tan dulce, tan amable, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara... Lástima que estuviera casada.

— Algún día tienes que presentarme a tu marido – dijo Shanks mientras terminaba su café — ¡Apuesto a que nos haríamos muy amigos! – añadió alegremente.

Lo decía totalmente en serio, estaba convencido de que su esposo sería un buen tipo. Tenía que serlo para estar con una mujer como ella.

— Mmm, sí, quizás... - contestó Makino secamente, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas del local.

— Y también a tu hijo, seguro que nos llevaríamos bien – añadió el pelirrojo — Va al instituto, ¿verdad? - dijo recordando que ella lo había mencionado en una ocasión.

— Sí, Kid está en cuarto curso – respondió sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al hablar de él.

Shanks se quedó helado.

— ¿Kid? - repitió — ¿De apellido... Eustass? - preguntó, incrédulo.

— Sí, ¿lo conoces?

— Em, sí, me suena...

— Oh, espero que no te haya dado problemas – dijo Makino con preocupación.

— No, para nada – mintió para tranquilizarla.

Makino suspiró y continuó limpiando el local mientras le hablaba de su hijo. Decía que siempre andaba metido en peleas, que no quería estudiar, que incluso algunas veces había tenido que ir a recogerle a la comisaría de policía... Shanks asentía con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba, él ya conocía esa faceta de Kid, la había visto con sus propios ojos en el instituto, además de todas las anécdotas que le habían contado otros profesores y algunos alumnos.

Trató de animar a Makino diciéndole que esos comportamientos eran bastante comunes en adolescentes, que solo estaría atravesando una fase de rebeldía... Mientras, por dentro, se sentía realmente confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan encantadora tuviera un hijo tan... Tan... Tan diferente a ella? Él había supuesto que Eustass vendría de un hogar muy problemático...

No entendía qué estaba pasando, se sentía como si estuviera resolviendo un puzzle al que le faltaban piezas... Intuía que ahí había algo más, algún dato que se le estaba escapando... Y estaba decidido a averiguar qué era.

*

Al día siguiente, al terminar las clases, Shanks le pidió a Kid que se quedara un rato a hablar con él.

Extendió sobre la mesa un montón de papeles y estuvo un buen rato comentándole acerca de algunos cursos, prácticas... En fin, distintas opciones para motivarlo a continuar con su formación. El adolescente estaba recostado en una silla frente a él, ignorándolo por completo.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? - preguntó Kid, interrumpiendo.

— Eustass, intento ayudarte – dijo Shanks mirándole fijamente.

El menor soltó un bufido. Todas las opciones que le ofrecía parecían interesantes, pero eran fuera del pueblo, por lo que quedaban totalmente descartadas. No podía irse. Si lo hacía, ¿quién se iba a interponer entre los puños de Kaido y su madre? No podía dejarla sola con ese monstruo...

— Eustass, debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro – le advirtió Shanks.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? - replicó el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

El futuro, el futuro, el futuro... ¡todos le hablaban sobre el futuro! ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar en ello cuando su presente era un desastre?

— Todos mis alumnos me importan – contestó Shanks — Eustass, he hablado con tu madre. Está muy preocupada por ti...

Kid soltó una carcajada amarga. Odiaba que le echasen sermones y su paciencia, que no era precisamente mucha, se estaba agotando.

— Pues dile que se preocupe un poco más por ella misma – replicó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el mayor con curiosidad.

— ¡A que mi padre le parte la cara día sí, día también! - exclamó Kid.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Esperaba que así ese entrometido profesor le dejase en paz.

Shanks se había quedado paralizado.

— ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así? - contestó Kid entre dientes.

— No, claro que no. Te creo, Eustass – dijo el mayor — ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

— Desde que tengo memoria – respondió Kid, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le sorprendía que el profesor aún no se hubiera enterado; en un pueblo pequeño como ese, los cotilleos volaban. Más de una vez había sorprendido a alguien chismeando sobre sus padres, y se había peleado con varias personas en el instituto por ello.

Shanks estaba procesando la noticia. No podía, no quería creer que eso fuera verdad... Pensaba en Makino, tan dulce y sonriente... ¿Cómo podía alguien levantar la mano contra una chica así?

— ¿Has pensado en ir a la policía? - sugirió al cabo de un rato.

— ¡He ido mil veces a la policía! – respondió Kid rodando los ojos — Y también han ido los vecinos, y algunos compañeros de trabajo de mi madre, incluso ella misma se atrevió a ir un par de veces... Pero no sirve de nada porque al final ella siempre le acaba perdonando y retirando las denuncias – suspiró y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano — Es tonta – añadió en voz baja.

— No llames así a tu madre... – replicó Shanks.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué sigue perdonando a un cabrón que la maltrata?!

Kid apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara entre sus manos, frotándose los ojos una y otra vez.

Shanks no sabía qué decir, y eso que él raramente se quedaba sin palabras. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse quieto cuando veía a un chico desmoronarse delante de él.

— Es una situación difícil, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos una solución – dijo apoyando la mano sobre el hombro del menor.

En cuanto sintió su tacto, Kid se apartó y se levantó tan bruscamente que tiró la silla.

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! - gritó — ¡No te metas en nuestra vida!

Se mordió el labio, enfadado consigo mismo por bajar la guardia y haberle contado todo a Shanks. Kid ya había aprendido la lección; muchas personas habían intentado ayudarles, pero al final todos tiraban la toalla. No se iba a hacer más ilusiones, y menos con un profesor al que apenas conocía.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas, cerrando de un portazo y dejando perplejo al mayor.

Killer le esperaba en la puerta del instituto. Al ver al pelirrojo tan alterado, alzó una ceja y su amigo empezó a contarle lo que había hablado con el profesor.

*

Law salió del instituto. Había regresado a por un cuaderno que dejó olvidado bajo su mesa. Suerte que el equipo de limpieza todavía estaba por ahí y le dejaron entrar para recuperarlo.

Iba por la calle cuando, al pasar junto a un callejón sin salida, oyó gritos. Se ocultó tras una esquina para que no le viesen y se asomó con cautela.

Eustass estaba sentado en el suelo, gesticulando efusivamente y frotándose los ojos sin cesar. Le estaba contando algo a su inseparable amigo, Killer, que le escuchaba apoyado contra una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Law se sorprendió. Había visto a Eustass enfadado muchísimas veces, pero nunca así. Parecía tan destrozado e impotente que incluso sintió un poco de lástima por él.

— El profesor tiene razón – le decía Killer — No podéis seguir así toda la vida... Quizá él pueda ayudar.

— La única solución es que el imbécil de mi padre se... - Kid se calló al mirar a un lado y descubrir a Law — ¡¿Qué estás mirando, gilipollas?!

El moreno se sobresaltó, murmuró una disculpa y se dio la vuelta, andando rápidamente para alejarse. Sin embargo, Kid le siguió. Le alcanzó y le retuvo sujetándole por la muñeca, haciéndole voltear.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – repetía Law — No quería espiaros, lo siento...

Mientras él balbuceaba excusas, el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar sus ojos. Tan grises, tan brillantes, tan... Asustados. Kid bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que le estaba agarrando la muñeca muy fuerte. Le soltó rápidamente. Miró por encima del hombro; Killer estaba a unos metros más allá, dudando si acercarse a ellos. Kid hizo un gesto de despedida, el rubio sintió y se fue en la dirección opuesta.

Law tragó saliva pensando que el pelirrojo estaría enfadado con él por espiar su conversación.

— ¿Cuánto has oído? - preguntó Kid.

— N-nada, bueno casi nada, te juro que...

— Da igual – le interrumpió el pelirrojo, dando el tema por zanjado. Se mordió el labio, pensativo — Yo... Siento haberte llamado... Eso... Y todas las cosas que te he dicho durante todos estos años... - murmuró.

Law creía que había escuchado mal. ¿Eustass Kid, pidiéndole perdón? Nunca habría imaginado que algo así sucedería. Incluso el propio Kid estaba sorprendido de haber pronunciado esas palabras, pero se sentía bien, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Mira, sé que me he portado fatal contigo... - añadió ante la expresión de sorpresa del moreno — Sé que he sido un imbécil, pero ya no voy a serlo más. No tanto, al menos – dijo con una media sonrisa — Porque tuve un sueño en el que... Tu morías y un fantasma me regañaba y... - fue bajando la voz al darse cuenta de lo absurdas que sonaban sus excusas.

El moreno le miraba como si le hubieran salido antenas. Kid se maldijo mentalmente, sintiéndose estúpido. Entonces Law dejó escapar una leve risa.

A Kid se le dilataron las pupilas, sintió como su mente se quedaba en blanco y su boca era incapaz de decir nada más. Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido y solo quedase la sonrisa de Law.

— De acuerdo, no hace falta que me des explicaciones – dijo el moreno — No me importa el motivo mientras de verdad me dejes en paz.

Se giró para marcharse pero el pelirrojo volvió a agarrarle de la muñeca, esta vez sin tanta fuerza. Kid se quedó unos segundos admirando el contraste entre su pálida mano y la morena de Law. Su piel era tan cálida, tan suave... Le soltó como si quemase, confundido por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y se perdió de nuevo en esos ojos grises. Tragó saliva y recordó la conversación que había tenido con ese tipo tan extraño. _“Law te necesita, y tu a él...”_

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - preguntó el pelirrojo — He sido un capullo contigo, me gustaría compensarte de alguna manera – añadió.

Law se encogió de hombros. Quiso decirle que para compensar todo lo que le había hecho necesitaría salvarle la vida unas cuantas veces, pero se mordió la lengua. Para una vez que Eustass intentaba ser amable, no quería provocar una discusión.

— Mmm... ¿Y si empiezo por invitarte a una cerveza? - ofreció Kid.

— No bebo alcohol – contestó el moreno.

— ¡¿Qué?! - replicó Kid sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo — ¿No bebes? Joder, si es que te marginas tú solo... - añadió sin pensar.

Law rodó los ojos y se giró una vez más para marcharse a paso rápido. El pelirrojo le siguió, mordiéndose la lengua al darse cuenta de su error.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento, era broma! - dijo trotando un poco para alcanzarle.

— No me gustan tus bromas – replicó Law sin detenerse.

— Ok, no más bromas – dijo Kid poniéndose ante él para obligarle a frenar.

El moreno rodó los ojos de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

— Eustass, tengo prisa. Tengo que ir a un sitio...

— Puedo acompañarte – se ofreció el pelirrojo — ¿Adónde vas?

Law se quedó callado unos instantes, pensativo. ¿Debería decírselo...?

— Al cementerio – contestó finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo por fin tendremos una primera cita <3 (o algo parecido jaja)   
> Nos leemos c:


	6. I was made for loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón perdón perdón!! Llevo dos meses desaparecida, pero es que he tenido mucho lío D: me mudé a otra ciudad, empecé un trabajo nuevo y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Pero por fin traigo la actualización, espero que os guste <3   
> Dejo por aquí el link de la canción que da título al cap:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhIsAZO5gl0&ab_channel=KissVEVO

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me?_

(KISS)

Law no entendía cómo habían llegado a esta situación...

Cuando le dijo a Kid que planeaba ir a visitar el cementerio, esperaba recibir una respuesta tipo _“¿Pasar un viernes por la tarde en el cementerio? ¡Qué raro y siniestro eres!”_ Sí, esa habría sido una reacción normal, típica de Eustass. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se había encogido de hombros y respondido un simple _“Vale, voy contigo”._

Así que ahora iban camino del cementerio en medio de un incómodo silencio.

La mente de Law era un torbellino de pensamientos. Eustass podía considerarse su peor enemigo, le había hecho la vida imposible y ahora, tras una simple disculpa ¿estaba caminando junto a él como si nada? ¿Llevándole a un lugar tan especial y tan íntimo para él? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más absurdo le parecía todo y más tentado estaba a decirle que se marchase, que no quería ir a ningún sitio con él, que no iba a olvidar nunca todo el daño que le había causado... Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Miró de reojo sus reflejos en el cristal de una tienda. Kid caminaba con seguridad y despreocupación, con su mochila colgando de un hombro y mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando pelea. En cambio, Law andaba un poco encorvado, cabizbajo, con las manos aferradas a las asas de su mochila. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Eran tan diferentes... Jamás podrían ser amigos, no tenían nada en común.

Kid iba pensando algo similar. Incluso empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido a acompañar a Trafalgar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por hacerle caso a aquel tipo raro de sus sueños, el del abrigo de plumas negras? Nada tenía sentido...

Quería hablar y romper ese tenso silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos, pero no sabía de qué. No dejaba de mirar alrededor buscando algo que le inspirase algún tema de conversación, pero... ¿De qué se puede hablar con un chico raro y asocial cuyo único interés son los estudios? No tenían nada en común, eran polos opuestos.

Finalmente llegaron al cementerio. El guarda, que estaba ensimismado mirando su móvil, saludó a Law con un leve gesto de cabeza, acostumbrado a ver al joven por ahí, aunque se sorprendió mucho de que esta vez acudiera acompañado.

Kid siguió a Law por un camino empedrado mientras observaba el lugar con una mueca de disgusto. Él había estado ahí en muy pocas ocasiones ya que, afortunadamente, nunca había perdido a nadie realmente importante para él. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al imaginar cómo sería tener a un ser querido ahí. Todo era tan frío y polvoriento, tan sombrío y solitario... Le parecía el lugar más horrible del mundo.

Se detuvieron frente a una serie de tumbas. Kid tragó saliva al ver los apellidos grabados en las lápidas.

— Hey, ¿qué tal? - saludó Law — Sí, hoy he venido acompañado. Él es Eustass, es... Un compañero de clase – añadió mirando de reojo a Kid.

— Em... ¿Hola? - dijo el pelirrojo frente a las tumbas — ¿Qué digo? - añadió en voz baja volviéndose hacia el azabache.

— No hace falta que digas nada, no te van a contestar.

— Ah.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, incómodo, y Law sonrió de aquella forma que todos sus compañeros calificaban como “psicópata”. Después procedió a actuar como siempre; dejó la mochila en un rincón, sacó de ella unas flores cuidadosamente envueltas en papel y colocó una junto a cada lápida. Después empezó a contarles qué tal le había ido la semana.

El pelirrojo caminaba en círculos dando pequeños pasos alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Observaba el lugar para tratar de distraerse aunque no podía evitar mirar una y otra vez a Trafalgar, que seguía con su monólogo. Kid nunca le había visto hablar tanto. En clase solo hablaba cuando los profesores se dirigían directamente a él, y lo hacía con tan pocas palabras y tan bajito que era difícil oírle. Ahora que podía escucharle mejor, se dio cuenta de que tenía una voz muy bonita, calmada y grave, haciéndole parecer más mayor de lo que realmente era.

Kid se fijó en las fechas grabadas en las tumbas. Los padres de Trafalgar habían muerto siendo aún bastante jóvenes, ni que decir de su hermana pequeña. El nudo en su estómago creció hasta doler; le parecía injusto que esa pobre familia hubiera acabado así mientras el mundo estaba lleno de malas personas. Pensó en lo solo que debía sentirse Trafalgar, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginarse teniendo que hablar con su madre así.

Necesitaba alejarse de ahí, o iba a acabar poniéndose enfermo de tanto pensar en cosas desagradables.

— Me aburro, me voy a dar una vuelta – dijo fingiendo un bostezo.

Law asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle y siguió charlando con su familia. Por una parte se alegró de que Eustass ya no estuviera escuchando su conversación, pero por otro lado se sentía extrañamente vacío y solo sin su presencia.

Tras despedirse de sus padres y hermana, fue a visitar a Corazón y le contó acerca del extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo.

¡Estaba hecho un lío! Él siempre había tenido las ideas claras, sabía quiénes eran “los buenos” y quiénes “los malos” y qué podía esperar de cada uno, y desde luego sabía que Eustass pertenecía a estos últimos. Pero ahora el pelirrojo había dejado de meterse con él, y lo defendía ante los otros chicos, intentaba pasar tiempo con él... Y Law ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Era un buen chico, en el fondo? ¿De verdad se arrepentía de haberle tratado tan mal? ¿O sus buenas intenciones solo eran algo pasajero?

— Me siento tan confuso... – murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose ligeramente por el frío que traía el atardecer. Ya era hora de volver a casa. Esa idea le provocó otro escalofrío.

Miró alrededor y se preguntó adónde habría ido Eustass; quizá se había ido sin él y, sin saber por qué, ese pensamiento le entristeció. No obstante, tras caminar un poco lo vio y le invadió una sensación de alivio.

De nuevo, maldijo mentalmente sus confusas y extrañas emociones.

Eustass estaba de pie frente a una tumba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Law se acercó a él, preguntándose quién estaría enterrado allí.

— Era el padre de mi amigo Killer – dijo el pelirrojo como si le hubiera leído la mente, señalando con la barbilla hacia la lápida — Murió hace algunos años.

— Mmm, una lástima – contestó el moreno.

Law no le había conocido personalmente pero le había visto muchas veces por el pueblo y parecía un buen tipo. Era físicamente idéntico a Killer aunque su personalidad era totalmente opuesta, pues fue un hombre muy alegre y extrovertido. Law recordaba verlo siempre tocando su guitarra en cualquier parte, vestido y maquillado de la forma más extravagante posible y charlando con todo el que se cruzaba.

Kid había tratado mucho con él, y realmente había lamentado su muerte puesto que se llevaban muy bien. Pensó que era una prueba más de lo injusta que es la vida, ya que ese pobre hombre había muerto mientras que el bastardo que él tenía por padre seguía respirando.

— Era un buen tipo – murmuró el pelirrojo — Y además era muy guay. Tocaba la guitarra, se le daba muy bien, hacía unas versiones geniales de Kiss... Bueno, supongo que no conoces ese grupo – añadió volviéndose hacia Trafalgar.

— Claro que conozco a Kiss – replicó el moreno.

— ¿En serio? - preguntó el pelirrojo con incredulidad — Pero... No te gusta ese tipo de música, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, me gustan algunas canciones suyas, aunque no son mi estilo. Prefiero otros grupos como...

Kid se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar a Trafalgar hablar sobre rock. ¡Nunca imaginó que compartirían el mismo gusto musical!

Estuvieron hablando sobre música durante el camino de vuelta a casa, riendo y asintiendo cuando sus opiniones coincidían y discutiendo cuando uno criticaba a los cantantes que le gustaban al otro. Según Law, los grupos que Kid escuchaba gritaban demasiado, mientras que Kid opinaba que los favoritos del azabache hacían unas canciones muy deprimentes.

Law se reía interiormente mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo criticar a un famoso cantante e imitarlo de forma muy ridícula. Y se sintió extraño; hasta hace apenas unas horas, nunca habría imaginado que podía estar así con Eustass, conversando y riendo como si fueran... ¿Amigos? No sabía qué nombre poner a su relación, no tenía experiencia con esas cosas, lo único que tenía claro es que le gustaba esta versión del pelirrojo.

Suspiró. Su aliento formaba un vaho blanco debido al frío que a esas horas se apoderaba del pueblo. Se frotó los brazos tratando de calmar el frío mientras se preguntaba cuánto duraría esa buena actitud de Eustass. Su mente se negaba a aceptar que alguien le tratase bien, ¡y menos él! En cualquier momento podía hacerle daño, aprovecharse de su confianza... No podía bajar la guardia, no, no podía...

— Pff, ¡Me muero de calor! - se quejó Kid, sacándolo de sus pensamientos — Toma, llévame la chaqueta – añadió quitándose la prenda y poniéndola bruscamente sobre los hombros del moreno.

Law se quedó tan sorprendido por ese gesto que dejó de caminar. Miró al pelirrojo, que seguía hacia delante.

— ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Eustass, volviéndose.

— ¿No tienes frío? - le preguntó, puesto que el pelirrojo solo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta.

— ¡Claro que no! Venga, ¡vamos! - respondió, continuando su camino a grandes zancadas.

Law corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kid iba con las manos en los bolsillos, los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo y el cuello encogido; era obvio que tenía frío a pesar de lo mucho que lo negase.

El moreno esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta que Eustass le había “obligado” a llevar. Era de cuero negro y muy desgastado, sumamente áspera por fuera, llena de parches y remiendos, aunque por dentro estaba forrada de un cálido y suave pelaje. Le quedaba enorme, así que tuvo que darle una vuelta a las mangas para poder sacar las manos.

Siguieron caminando mientras cambiaban de conversación para hablar sobre el instituto. Kid se quejaba de los profesores y Law le escuchaba sin dejar de mirarle. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, haciéndole ver bastante... ¿Adorable? Ese término no era habitual en el vocabulario de Law, y desde luego las palabras “Eustass” y “adorable” no podían ir en una misma frase, pero aún así... Sí, se veía adorable.

Obviamente, no mencionó nada al respecto.

Se detuvieron al llegar a casa del moreno.

— Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos – dijo Trafalgar.

Kid asintió mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, pensativo. El camino de vuelta se le había pasado volando y no quería decirle adiós aún.

No quería decirle adiós nunca más...

— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? - preguntó, tragando saliva — Por si quieres que nos pasemos música – añadió rápidamente.

El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos callado y Kid se mordió la lengua. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para pedirle su teléfono?! Hasta hace nada eran prácticamente desconocidos, enemigos incluso. Seguro que Trafalgar le odiaba. Esa tarde juntos no había cambiado nada y...

— Vale – respondió Law, procediendo a recitar su número.

Eustass se apresuró a apuntarlo mientras Law le observaba fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban ligeramente, incluso se equivocó de tecla un par de veces.

— Bueno, pues... - dijo Kid, mirando hacia otro lado, esquivando su mirada — Ya nos veremos en el instituto - alzó una mano como gesto de despedida, se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta y echó a caminar a toda prisa.

Law le observó alejarse, sonriendo para sí. Con las prisas ni siquiera le había pedido la chaqueta.

*

En su habitación, Kid estaba sentado en la cama con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su móvil, mirando su nuevo contacto.

“Trafalgar”

¿Debería hablarle? ¿Una llamada? ¿O mejor un mensaje? ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Law tendría ganas de hablar con él?

Tiró el móvil a un lado de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, pateando el colchón y frotándose la cara mientras soltaba un gruñido de desesperación. No estaba acostumbrado a dudar ni sentirse inseguro. Él siempre sabía lo que quería...

Bueno, ahora también lo sabía. Quería hablar con Law. Apenas hacía un rato que se habían despedido pero... Le echaba de menos. Quería estar cerca de él otra vez, oír su voz, ver esa tímida sonrisa, esos profundos ojos grises que tan nervioso le ponían...

No entendía qué diablos le pasaba, ¿por qué tenía esos pensamientos sobre el chico raro de la clase?

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Tomó su teléfono otra vez y abrió el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con sus amigos. Se humedeció los labios antes de presionar el botón de audio.

— Ch-chicos... - carraspeó, tratando de que su voz sonase más segura — Tengo que contaros una cosa...

*

Law jugaba con un lápiz haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. Frente a él, sobre su escritorio, el cuaderno seguía en blanco. Había intentado ponerse a estudiar, como hacía siempre que necesitaba evadirse, pero esta vez no conseguía concentrarse. Por más que intentaba prestar atención a sus libros, no podía dejar de pensar en cierto pelirrojo...

Estiró el brazo para tomar su móvil y buscó en la agenda su nuevo contacto.

“Eustass”

Se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos segundos, leyendo aquel nombre una y otra vez, pensando si debería hablarle...

Negó para sí con la cabeza y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Era mejor no dar pasos en falso. Había pasado un buen rato con él, y sin duda se alegraba mucho de que su relación hubiera mejorado un poco, pero... ¿Podía confiar en él?

Eustass tenía dos caras, como una moneda. Por un lado podía ser un completo imbécil, Law lo sabía bien, había soportado muchas veces sus burlas y desprecios. Sin embargo, tal y como estaba descubriendo últimamente, también tenía un lado bueno. Divertido, amistoso, protector... Parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que Law conocía.

Se había sentido muy bien estando a su lado, tan bien que... Quería más. Quería volver a verle, hablar con él, escuchar su risa...

Suspiró y se recostó sobre su mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre el hueco de sus brazos. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la chaqueta de Kid, que había dejado doblada en un extremo del escritorio. Áspera y tosca por fuera, pero con un interior sorprendentemente cálido. Igual que él.

Law sonrió. Estiró el brazo, sintiendo la repentina e inexplicable necesidad de tocar de nuevo esa prenda de ropa. Pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar el desgastado cuero, escuchó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Pisadas, un tintineo de llaves, un suave portazo... Doflamingo había vuelto a casa.

Su corazón latió con una fuerza dolorosa dentro de su pecho, presa del pánico. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y consiguió recuperar algo de calma. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola lo más suavemente posible. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Agudizó el oído, escuchando con atención. Los pasos de Doflamingo se aproximaban por el pasillo. Pisadas arrítmicas, algún golpe contra las paredes... Debía de estar borracho. Law se mordió el labio y se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas, quedándose muy quieto. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con un leve chirrido.

— Law... ¿Estás dormido? - preguntó Doflamingo.

El adolescente no contestó, no movió ni un músculo, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que temía que el rubio escuchase sus pulsaciones.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, el mayor murmuró algo y se fue. Law tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio, aunque sabía que no podía estar tranquilo aún, que el protagonista de sus pesadillas podía volver en cualquier momento.

Muy lentamente, sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas, lo justo para ver. La luz del pasillo se había quedado encendida, iluminando el umbral de la puerta que su tutor había dejado entreabierta.

Doflamingo no regresó esa noche, pero aún así, Law no pudo dormir. Esa puerta entreabierta era suficiente para mantenerle alerta. Cualquier ruido provocaba que su pulso se acelerase. Cualquier sombra adquiría una forma distorsionada y terrorífica. Cada vez que el sueño le vencía y se le cerraban los párpados, enseguida se despertaba sobresaltado con la sensación de tener unas manos sobre su cuerpo o la respiración de Doflamingo en su oído.

No, el no volvió esa noche. Pero a veces, el miedo a _lo que puede pasar_ es incluso peor que lo que sucede de verdad. 

Law se levantó de la cama, moviéndose lo más lentamente posible para no hacer ruido, caminó hasta su mesa y tomó la chaqueta de Eustass. Regresó a la cama y abrazó la prenda bajo las sábanas, apretándola contra su pecho.

Sin saber por qué, eso le hizo sentir mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3  
> Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente cap xD de todas formas, que quede claro que no dejaré esta historia a medias.  
> Feliz fin de semana <3


	7. Verdades escondidas

_Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer._ – Stephen Chbosky

Era ya de noche cuando Kid y Killer llegaron al parque donde habían quedado con el resto de su pandilla. El lugar estaba desierto, hacía ya un buen rato que los críos habían abandonado los columpios. Era la mejor hora para quedar, sin nadie que les molestase.

Kid estaba nervioso, puesto que lo que tenía que contar a sus amigos era muy importante. Sabía que ellos le apoyarían, como habían hecho siempre que alguno del grupo tenía un problema.

— ¿Crees que habrán llegado ya? - le preguntó a Killer mientras buscaba con la mirada a los demás.

— Seguramente, porque huele a marihuana desde aquí – contestó el rubio arrugando la nariz.

Tras caminar un poco los encontraron sentados en un banco lleno de graffitis. La tenue luz de una farola les alumbraba. Wire bebía una lata de cerveza y Heat tenía las manos ocupadas preparando uno de sus cigarrillos “especiales”.

Ambos muchachos tenían muy mala fama en el pueblo, sin embargo Kid confiaba en ellos totalmente. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de ellos; al fin y al cabo, él también solía ser calificado como “chico problemático”. Además, sabía que no habían tenido una vida fácil. Heat vivía con su abuela ya que sus padres estaban en la cárcel. Era compañero de clase de Kid y Killer aunque casi nunca iba al instituto; estudiar nunca fue lo suyo y nadie se preocupaba de que acudiera a clase. Pasaba los días vagando por la ciudad, recolectando chatarra o vendiendo la marihuana que cultivaba su abuelita.

Wire era un par de años mayor que ellos. Se quedó huérfano siendo muy pequeño y había pasado por muchas familias de acogida que enseguida lo “devolvían”, incapaces de lidiar con sus problemas de conducta. Él tampoco estudiaba y se ganaba la vida a base de trabajos mal pagados y, con frecuencia, poco legales.

Los chicos se saludaron chocando las manos y estuvieron un rato charlando y bebiendo las cervezas que Wire había traído. Se sentaron en el banco, excepto Kid, que caminaba frente a ellos de un lado a otro, nervioso y pensando en lo que tenía que decirles.

— Bueno, Kid, ¿qué era lo que querías contarnos? - pregunto Heat como si le hubiera leído la mente.

— Pues, para empezar... - intentó poner orden a sus pensamientos — Últimamente he estado hablando con Trafalgar.

— ¿El chico ese tan rarito del instituto? ¿El que siempre va solo?

— Sí... - respondió Kid frunciendo el ceño. No le gustó que se refiriese a Law como “raro”. Lo cual era irónico, puesto que él siempre le había llamado así, o con otros motes peores.

Sus amigos le observaban, esperando pacientemente a que continuase. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, clavó la vista en su cerveza y se puso a juguetear con la anilla de la lata mientras trataba de convertir sus confusas emociones en palabras.

— Y, bueno... Vosotros... - se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir — Vosotros sabéis que soy completamente heterosexual – dijo sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

— Sí, por supuesto – afirmó Killer.

— Completamente heterosexual – repitió Heat.

— Al cien por cien – dijo Wire.

Kid seguía distraído con su lata, apretando el metal nerviosamente entre las manos.

— Pero también sabéis... Que... A veces... Solo a veces... - iba bajando la voz a medida que hablaba — Me gustan algunos chicos – terminó la frase casi en un susurro.

— Pero solo a veces – dijo Killer.

— Y solo algunos – puntualizó Heat.

— Porque eres muy, muy heterosexual – añadió Wire rodando los ojos.

Kid asintió y dio un trago a su cerveza, ignorando la sonrisa cómplice que sus amigos intercambiaron.

— Bueno, pues... Creo que ahora me gusta un chico: Trafalgar – anunció el pelirrojo.

Killer, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, casi se atragantó. Heat y Wire también estaban impresionados, puesto que siempre que su amigo había mencionado al joven de ojos grises era para reírse de él o criticarle.

— ¿Estás de broma? - preguntó Heat, enarcando una ceja.

Kid negó con la cabeza

— ¿Os habéis enrollado ya? - añadió Wire.

El pelirrojo negó otra vez, sintiendo un repentino calor en las mejillas. Si solo con estar cerca de Trafalgar ya se ponía nervioso, ¿cómo sería besarle, deslizar las manos bajo su ropa...? Estaba seguro de que le daría un infarto.

— No hemos hecho nada – murmuró — Y la verdad es que no quiero liarme con él... Bueno, sí quiero, pero también quiero... No sé, simplemente pasar tiempo juntos, hablar con él, hacerle reír y... ¿Qué carajo os pasa? - preguntó al ver la expresión de absoluta sorpresa de sus amigos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, no sabían qué decir. El pelirrojo nunca había mostrado tanto interés por alguien, normalmente solo buscaba algo pasajero, puramente físico.

— Kid... - dijo Killer tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio — ¿Te estás enamorando de Trafalgar?

— ¡No estoy enamorado! – exclamó Kid enseguida — ¡Vaya tontería! No lo estoy, ¡claro que no! No... Para nada... Es imposible... - a pesar de sus palabras, su voz sonaba cada vez más insegura y confundida.

Todo su cuerpo tembló con un escalofrío. _Amor._ Esa palabra sonaba como una maldición para él. Era algo terrible, lo había visto en sus padres. Te puede convertir en alguien ciego y vulnerable y hacerte sufrir. Otras veces el amor se pudre, se distorsiona, y te conviertes en un monstruo que lastima a las personas que supuestamente ama. Kid no quería sufrir por amor como hacía su madre, pero sobre todo no quería convertirse en alguien como su padre.

— Deberías intentar acercarte a él – le aconsejó Heat.

— Pero no sé si yo le gustaré – replicó el pelirrojo — Incluso... Creo que me odia – añadió.

— Solo tienes que ir despacio, ganarte su confianza poco a poco – dijo Heat.

— Claro, sin prisa, dale tiempo – agregó Wire.

— Despacio, Kid, despacio – enfatizó Killer.

El pelirrojo resopló, pasándose las manos por la cara. Se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

No tenía ni idea de cómo ir despacio.

Aunque era ningún seductor, nunca tuvo problemas para ligar. Cuando le atraía una chica simplemente hacía un par de bromas, le decía algún piropo, enseñaba músculos y ya está. Unos cuantos besos, o algo más si se dejaban, y adiós. Con los chicos el proceso era similar, aunque siempre con mucho alcohol de por medio, así al día siguiente podía usarlo como excusa o fingir no acordarse.

Con Law, las cosas no iban a ser tan simples. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía inseguro y hasta algo asustado, porque todo eso era nuevo para él.

Pero cuando pensaba en sus ojos plateados, su voz, la sensación cálida que le llenaba el pecho cuando le veía sonreír... Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

No sabía qué les depararía el futuro pero, fuera lo que fuese, quería intentarlo.

Por él cogería todos sus miedos y dudas, los haría una bola, y de una patada la arrojaría a la papelera.

*

Por fin se habían marchado los últimos clientes. Makino era la única que quedaba en la cafetería, aunque aún le faltaba un buen rato para irse puesto que debía limpiar todo el local. Se crujió el cuello, agotada tras un larguísimo día de trabajo.

Mientras limpiaba el mostrador escuchó la puerta abrirse. Suspiró con resignación pensando que sería un nuevo cliente e intentó componer una sonrisa amable, que se volvió sincera al ver quién había entrado.

Shanks la miró y sonrió. Había estado días pensando cómo iba a afrontar esa conversación con ella; después de que Eustass le contase acerca de los problemas de su familia, no había pensado en otra cosa. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó despacio hasta la barra, sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa de la mujer y sus grandes ojos. Parecía un ángel... ¿Cómo podía alguien lastimar a un ángel?

— Ya estoy cerrando – dijo Makino — Es muy tarde para atenderte, pero mañana...

— Lo sé – la interrumpió Shanks — Lo sé todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El pelirrojo respiró hondo, sabiendo que la conversación no iba a ser sencilla.

— Eustass... Tu hijo, me lo ha contado – respondió seriamente.

La mujer forzó una risita nerviosa.

— No sé de qué me hablas – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y seguía limpiando la barra del bar.

Shanks puso su mano sobre la de ella, deteniendo su movimiento. Makino volvió a mirarle a la cara, pero ya no sonreía.

— Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando – dijo Shanks, tratando de suavizar su voz a la vez que aflojaba la presión sobre la mano de la mujer — Solo quería decirte que... Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Quiero ayudarte.

— No necesito ayuda – replicó ella, apartando la mirada.

— Makino...

— Mira, no sé qué te habrá contado Kid pero... Mi marido y yo nos queremos – afirmó con toda la seguridad que pudo, a pesar de que le temblaba el labio inferior — A veces discutimos, como todas las parejas, es normal que...

— ¡Maldita sea, no es normal! - exclamó Shanks sin poder contenerse — Makino, entiendo que para ti sea difícil aceptarlo – añadió bajando el tono — Entiendo que estés asustada y que te cueste afrontar la realidad...

— Vete – murmuró ella.

— Conozco a mucha gente... - continuó el pelirrojo — Tengo amigos policías, abogados, psicólogos... Puedo contactar con quien haga falta. Si me dejas ayudarte...

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! - exclamó Makino, interrumpiéndolo — ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡No te metas en mi vida! - dio una fuerte palmada sobre el mostrador, enfatizando sus palabras.

Shanks había esperado una reacción así, completamente a la defensiva, aunque no con tanta fiereza. Le recordó a Eustass; madre e hijo tenían más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño papel donde había apuntado su número de teléfono.

— Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea... - le dijo poniendo la nota sobre el mostrador — No dudes en llamarme.

Makino resopló, tomó el papel y lo arrugó, haciéndolo una bola que rodó hasta el suelo. Shanks suspiró y decidió dejar ahí la conversación. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, aunque se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

— Aunque no lo creas, te mereces ser feliz – dijo mirándola desde el umbral — Y estar con alguien que te quiera.

— Mi marido me quiere mucho – contestó Makino, frunciendo el ceño.

— Pues te mereces que te quieran mejor – añadió el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

En cuanto Shanks se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él, Makino dejó escapar un sollozo. Recogió del suelo la nota que él le había dado antes y alisó el papel con cuidado. Se quedó unos segundos mirando aquellos números que formaban el teléfono del pelirrojo y se arrepintió de haber sido tan poco amable con él. Era un buen hombre y ella sabía que su preocupación era sincera, pero... Shanks no entendía nada. Nadie la entendía.

Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su delantal y tomó un trapo húmedo con el que siguió limpiando la barra del bar, frotando la superficie metálica hasta dejarla como un espejo. El reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica triste.

Era cierto que su matrimonio no iba bien. Hacía muchos años que no iba bien... Pero no perdía la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como al principio, cuando eran dos jóvenes enamorados y felices, a pesar de la difícil situación que tuvieron que vivir. Porque, aunque ella nunca definiría a Kid como un “error” o “accidente”, lo cierto es que no fue planeado. Se quedó embarazada siendo adolescente. Sus padres, muy estrictos y tradicionales, la echaron de casa gritándole que era una puta y que no querían saber nada más de ella ni de su bastardo. La familia de Kaido también les dio la espalda.

Fueron tiempos muy duros, tan jóvenes, con un bebé y sin ningún apoyo, pero consiguieron salir adelante a base de trabajos temporales y mal pagados. Se mudaron a aquel pequeño pueblo, se casaron y cuidaron a su pequeño lo mejor que supieron. Formaron una familia, un hogar... Pero poco a poco, todo se derrumbó. Makino no sabía cómo ni cuándo empezó. Seguramente fue cuando Kaido comenzó a beber más de la cuenta, o cuando le despidieron del trabajo por sus problemas con el alcohol. O quizá la primera vez que la golpeó delante del niño. O mucho antes, cuando le prohibió volver a hablar con sus antiguas amigas porque “solo querían separarlos”.

Ya daba igual cuándo empezó. Era tarde para volver atrás. Se había acostumbrado a esa vida y pensar en separarse de Kaido le parecía imposible, la llenaba de temor e inseguridad. ¿Qué haría? ¿Adónde iría?

¿Y él? Estaba convencida de que en el fondo la quería, a su manera. Si le abandonaba se volvería loco, se lastimaría a sí mismo o incluso haría daño a alguien... Y Makino no podría soportar ser la culpable de ello.

Frotó de nuevo el mostrador al ver unas gotas en la superficie. Volvieron a aparecer. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

*

Doflamingo se giró sobre las sábanas arrugadas, mostrando su desnudez sin ningún pudor, mientras observaba atentamente al adolescente que vagaba por la habitación recuperando su ropa.

Se apoyó sobre un codo para admirarle mejor, resoplando con fastidio cada vez que el chico se ponía una prenda. No podía apartar la vista de ese delgado cuerpo que unos minutos antes había estado bajo el suyo. Era tan perfecto... Sonrió pensando que esa piel color canela era suya, solo para él, para siempre.

— Ven aquí – ordenó dando unas palmaditas sobre la cama.

El chico se quedó paralizado durante un par de segundos, pero después obedeció. Doflamingo se relamió los labios. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tiró de la muñeca del menor para que se sentase también a su lado.

Había tenido (y seguía teniendo) multitud de amantes, pero ninguno le llenaba como Law.

Recorrió su mentón con el índice, sonriendo para sí al notar como el moreno se estremecía. Bajó hasta su garganta, apoyando todos los dedos sobre su cálida piel. Casi podía rodearle el cuello con una sola mano. Notó como el pulso del joven se aceleraba, latiendo con fuerza contra sus dedos.

Le hizo girar la cabeza y le examinó el cuello para asegurarse de que no quedasen señales de sus “juegos”. Siempre ponía mucho cuidado en no dejar marcas, o al menos que no fueran demasiado evidentes. Para ello, tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad. Estaba impaciente por que Law fuera un poco más mayor, así su relación sería completamente legal y ya no habría necesidad de ocultarse ni contenerse, podría dejar todas las marcas que quisiera sobre su piel, la gente sabría que era suyo solo con mirarle. Sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo solo con imaginarlo...

Doflamingo no se consideraba un pedófilo; no le interesaban los críos ni tenía intenciones de lastimar a ninguno. Todos sus amantes, tanto habituales como ocasionales, eran mayores de edad. O al menos aparentaban serlo.

Law era la única excepción. Despertaba en él un instinto primitivo, casi animal. Era como una droga que intoxicaba sus pensamientos. Simplemente no podía resistirse. Nunca pudo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, quedó prendado de esos ojos tristes y plateados.

— ¿Qué tal si repetimos? - preguntó acariciando su hombro.

— Mañana tengo clase. Debería dormir algo – respondió el moreno, desviando la mirada.

Doflamingo detuvo su caricia y le apretó el hombro con firmeza, dudando entre dejarle marchar o arrojarlo de vuelta a la cama. El adolescente permanecía inmóvil.

— Tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos – le advirtió Doflamingo — Solo te quedan un par de años para ir a la universidad – añadió con una mueca de disgusto.

La idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Él quería que el joven se quedase a su lado, ayudándole en sus negocios, acompañándole en sus viajes y calentándole la cama por las noches. Si dejaba el pequeño pueblo para ir a la universidad, su tiempo juntos se reduciría mucho. Además, allí podría conocer a alguien... Y entonces Doflamingo tendría que tomar medidas. Jamás permitiría que le arrebatasen lo que era suyo.

Por otro lado, el chico era muy inteligente y aplicado en sus estudios y estaba deseando estudiar medicina. Le permitiría ir a la universidad, si eso le hacía feliz. Así le demostraría su amor. Además, siempre es útil tener un doctor en la familia.

— Sabes que vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda – le aseguró Law.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el mayor le liberó de su agarre.

— Anda, vete a dormir – le concedió a regañadientes, mientras él se recostaba en su propia cama.

El moreno se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Doflamingo le observó atentamente mientras se iba, bebiendo sus movimientos, loco por tenerle otra vez sobre las sábanas.

*

Frente al lavabo, Law se tapaba la boca con la mano, conteniendo las arcadas. Ya había devuelto pero esa desagradable sensación no se iba.

_Asco, asco, asco._

Sentía tanto asco de sí mismo, de tener que someterse a Doflamingo y fingir que le quería... Pero tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Era imprescindible ganarse su confianza, solo así le dejaría marchar algún día y entonces ya no volvería jamás. Lo tenía muy claro: en cuanto pudiese poner un pie fuera de esa casa, no regresaría nunca.

Por ahora, tenía que aguantar y ocultar sus planes lo mejor posible. Nadie podía saber la verdad. Ya intentó recurrir a otras personas en el pasado y todo terminó horriblemente mal... Suspiró al recordar a Corazón y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

“ _Murió por intentar protegerme. Y aún así, no sirvió de nada.”_

Además estaba convencido de que, aunque intentase buscar ayuda, nadie le haría caso. Los policías del pueblo eran una panda de corruptos. Los profesores le ignorarían, solo les importaba cobrar su sueldo a fin de mes. Y sus compañeros de clase no le creerían; probablemente ni siquiera le escucharían, era invisible para ellos.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, y al día siguiente se le notarían más aún, porque estaba seguro de que no conseguiría dormir nada esa noche. Suspiró con resignación, pensando en las burlas que los chicos del instituto dedicarían a su aspecto, y sonrió levemente al imaginarse a Eustass defendiéndole.

De repente una idea cruzó por su mente ¿Qué haría el pelirrojo si descubriese su oscuro secreto? ¿Le creería? ¿Le ayudaría? ¿Y si...?

Negó con la cabeza, desechando el pensamiento rápidamente.

“ _Si se lo cuento, no querrá volver a acercarse a mí. Le daré asco.”_

Agachó la cabeza y se apretó el abdomen con las manos, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Sí, eso pasaría. Y después se enteraría todo el mundo... Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar cómo se burlarían de él, cómo le señalarían por los pasillos... Podía escuchar sus críticas hirientes, sentir sus miradas de desprecio...

Se mojó la cara con agua fría, frotándose con fuerza los ojos para intentar disipar esos desagradables pensamientos, pero la presión que sentía en el pecho no se iba.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y resbaló por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, encogido, con los brazos apretando su estómago, que volvía a doler con un nudo de ansiedad.

— Tienes que ser fuerte, aguanta, sé fuerte... - susurró con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo las palabras como si fuera un mantra.

*

En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la fiesta del siguiente viernes. Spandam se quedaba solo en casa y su padre, el alcalde, le había dado permiso para hacer una pequeña fiesta, aunque no iba a ser precisamente “pequeña” puesto que el chico había invitado a todo el instituto.

Kid no se llevaba especialmente bien con Spandam, pero por supuesto iba a acudir. No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de divertirse en una buena fiesta y, de paso, destrozar un poco la mansión de ese niño de papá.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos tras la hora de entrada cuando Killer y Kid llegaron a clase. Se habían entretenido en la puerta del instituto, charlando con algunos conocidos sobre la famosa fiesta. El profesor Kizaru, que estaba leyendo unas aburridas diapositivas, frunció el ceño. Killer se disculpó por la tardanza de ambos y el profesor les permitió entrar.

Kid caminó hasta su pupitre siguiendo al rubio, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse un par de segundos frente a la mesa de Law. Le sonrió, esperando un gesto similar como respuesta, pero el moreno solo clavó en él sus ojos grises y tristes, enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras.

El pelirrojo tuvo que apartar la vista. Siguió su camino, sintiendo como si algo le estrujase el corazón.

No pudo prestar atención durante las clases de la mañana (nunca lo hacía, realmente) porque no podía dejar de mirar a Trafalgar. Y cuanto más lo miraba, más consciente era de la profunda aura de tristeza que rodeaba al moreno.

La verdad es que Law siempre estaba serio y desanimado pero, desde que se fijaba más en él, había descubierto que algunos días estaba mucho más triste que de costumbre. Hoy era uno de esos días. Kid no dejaba de pensar qué le pasaría. Sentía que le iba a salir humo de las orejas y aún así, no daba con una solución. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Se le daba fatal todo lo relacionado con las emociones. Menos mal que tenía a sus amigos para ayudarle a lidiar con las suyas, porque si no...

Entonces fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza.

Pensó en sus amigos y en lo bien que se había sentido el día anterior tras hablar con ellos, y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que Law no tenía a nadie. Pasaba su tiempo libre en el cementerio, contando sus problemas a unas lápidas. No tenía amigos. Y todos sus familiares estaban muertos, salvo aquel extravagante hombre con el que vivía.

Debía de sentirse tan solo...

Kid se sobresaltó al oír el timbre que marcaba la hora del descanso. Tanto el profesor como los estudiantes se apresuraron a salir de clase, pero Law se quedó recogiendo sus libros sin ninguna prisa.

— Luego te veo – le susurró a su amigo Killer.

Se levantó y fue hasta Law, que alzó la cabeza.

— Esto, em... - Kid tuvo que concentrarse para no quedarse en blanco ante esos ojos de plata — Supongo que... Habrás oído sobre la fiesta del viernes...

— Sí, claro – respondió Law secamente. Nadie le había informado directamente, pero era el tema de conversación del día, todos hablaban de ello.

El último alumno salió del aula, dejándoles a solas. Kid miraba a Law, después a la puerta, después a sus pies... No sabía adónde mirar; de repente se sentía muy nervioso. Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie.

“ _¿Tendrán razón mis amigos? ¿Me estoy enamorando?”_ se preguntó a sí mismo _“No, claro que no. Solo intento ser amable con él. Pero no estoy enamorado. Solo me gusta un poco... O más que un poco... O quizás...”_

— Esto es tuyo – Law le sacó de sus pensamientos tendiéndole una chaqueta que había sacado de su mochila.

El pelirrojo la tomó; era la que le había prestado el otro día. Ya ni se acordaba de ella, creía haberla perdido.

— Adiós, Eustass – se despidió el moreno, ya con su mochila puesta, listo para irse.

— ¡Espera! - por instinto le agarró de la muñeca, reteniéndole — Eh... Esto... Yo... - sentía como si las palabras se hubieran enredado dentro de él, formando un apretado nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Law.

Kid tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente cap le daremos un buen empujón a este slow burn, hehe  
> Gracias por leer, cuídense <3


	8. Tregua

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

(Patty Smith)

Por fin había llegado el viernes y, con él, la esperada fiesta en casa de Spandam.

Kid estaba decidiendo qué ponerse. Su habitación era un caos. Había ropa tirada por el suelo, por la cama, el escritorio...

Normalmente no le daba demasiada importancia a la vestimenta, se ponía lo primero que encontraba sin preocuparse por que los colores o estampados combinasen, sin embargo en esta ocasión quería verse bien, porque iría con Law.

No era una cita, estarían rodeados de gente todo el tiempo, pero... Joder, iba a estar con Law fuera del instituto, durante toda la tarde y quizá parte de la noche. Y habría música y alcohol. Y aunque sus mejores amigos no iban a poder ir y la mitad de los asistentes le caía mal, también irían algunos de sus colegas del instituto.

Finalmente eligió un pantalón negro con un estampado de manchas amarillas. Era horroroso, pero le hacía muy buen culo. Completó su look con una camiseta básica, unas botas y su abrigo favorito. Después sacó del fondo del armario un lápiz de ojos negro que guardaba bien escondido, puesto que su padre siempre le destrozaba todo el maquillaje que le pillaba. Kid no comprendía qué tenía de malo darle un poco de color a su pálida cara. No quería verse como una chica, solo imitar a sus cantantes de rock favoritos ¿por qué el imbécil de su padre no lo entendía?

Cuando terminó de arreglarse se miró y se dedicó un silbido a sí mismo, satisfecho con el resultado. No era especialmente guapo; con su ceño siempre fruncido, su sonrisa de hiena y su nariz rota mucha gente lo consideraba bastante feo, pero tenía carisma de sobra para compensarlo. Carisma y mejores músculos que cualquier persona del instituto, profesores incluidos.

Salió de casa silbando alegremente y caminando a grandes zancadas, impaciente por encontrarse con Law. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser una gran noche.

Lo que Kid no imaginaba era que esa noche marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas.

*

Law esperaba en la esquina donde había quedado con Kid. Él no había dedicado tanto tiempo a decidir qué ropa usar, simplemente llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera color azul marino. Sabía que la gente le iba a mirar mal sin importar lo que llevase puesto, así que, ¿para qué complicarse? Doflamingo estaría todo el fin de semana fuera, pero aún así Law no tenía planeado quedarse hasta muy tarde; de hecho, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a esa fiesta.

¡¿En qué estaría pensando cuando aceptó la invitación del pelirrojo?! Las fiestas no eran lo suyo. Nunca había estado en una y la idea de un montón de adolescentes ruidosos y borrachos no le atraía en absoluto. Además, la mitad de esos adolescentes lo trataba como si fuese invisible, y la otra mitad lo despreciaba. Encerrarse en una casa con ellos era como meterse en la boca del lobo.

Y encima iba con Kid, EUSTASS KID, el matón de la escuela, que de repente se había convertido en su amigo y protector.

Nada tenía sentido. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ganas le daban de huir de aquella locura.

Cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, algo nervioso, sopesando la idea de marcharse ahora que aún estaba a tiempo. Se imaginaba completamente solo e ignorado en mitad de la fiesta. Y quizás Eustass se daría cuenta de lo raro y aburrido que era y le dejaba tirado. Y todos se reirían, y tendría que volver a casa aguantándose las lágrimas como tantas veces había hecho en el instituto, y...

— ¡Eh, Trafalgar! - el saludo de Kid, que acababa de aparecer al final de la calle, le sacó de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

Y mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a él y le sonreía, sus dudas y miedos se reducían un poco.

*

Contra los pronósticos de Law, la fiesta estaba siendo bastante soportable, agradable incluso. La casa de Spandam era enorme, algo lógico siendo el hijo del alcalde. Tenía tres pisos, un bonito jardín con piscina y un gran salón donde estaba metido todo el instituto. Eustass conocía a todos. Con algunos intercambiaba miradas retadoras; con otros, sorbos de sus respectivas bebidas. Pero sin importar con quién estuviese charlando, no se separaba de Law.

Y, a pesar de los cuchicheos y risitas que algunos le dedicaban al pasar, Law se sentía seguro junto a Kid y poco a poco se fue relajando. Bailar no era lo suyo, pero movía la cabeza o los pies al ritmo de la música electrónica que Apoo pinchaba. Estuvo un rato hablando con Bonney y Drake, unos de los pocos compañeros de clase que nunca se metían con él. Incluso se atrevió a dar un trago al vaso de vodka de Kid. Casi vomitó, el sabor era demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y ambos se rieron.

— Espérame aquí, te traeré una Coca-cola – le prometió el pelirrojo.

Trafalgar asintió y Kid se fue hacia la cocina, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar hacia atrás. Bonney había conseguido hacer bailar a Law, que seguía sus pasos torpemente pero con una expresión divertida en la cara. Kid nunca le había visto así, y una sensación extraña le removió el estómago, como si le hicieran cosquillas por dentro.

Deseaba ser él quien estuviera bailando con Law en lugar de la pelirrosa, pero ni siquiera estaba celoso de ella, en parte porque sabía que la chica estaba loca por Drake, pero sobre todo porque en ese momento solo podía sentir emociones positivas. Se dijo a sí mismo que tanta euforia era provocada por el ambiente de la fiesta y el alcohol que le empezaba a subir, pero en el fondo sabía que era por Law. Le encantaba verlo tan relajado, socializando y divirtiéndose. Por eso le había insistido para ir a esa fiesta, para ayudarlo a hacer amigos, quitarse esa aura depresiva y ser un adolescente normal por una vez en su vida. ¡Y todo estaba saliendo genial! Quizá después podría bailar con él... Bailar muy pegados... Y besars...

“ _No, no, para ahí”_ se regañó mentalmente _“Tienes que ir despacio”_ se dijo recordando los consejos que le habían dado sus amigos. E ir despacio implicaba abandonar sus habituales “tácticas de seducción” y aguantarse las ganas de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. Esa fiesta solo debía ser una simple salida como amigos, nada más.

Kid fue a la cocina, sacó de la nevera una lata de cola para Law y una cerveza para él y se marchó silbando al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el gran salón y regresar con el moreno, alguien le agarró del brazo.

— Ven conmigo – le dijo al oído Alvida, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

— No puedo, estoy con... - no pudo ni terminar la frase porque la chica no le escuchaba y se lo llevaba casi a rastras hasta el jardín.

Ya había anochecido y afuera estaba bastante oscuro, aunque la luz que llegaba de los ventanales de la casa permitía ver lo suficiente. Había algunas personas fuera, fumando. En los rincones más oscuros se distinguía a varias parejas besándose.

— ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Kid bruscamente, tenía prisa por regresar junto a Law.

— No sé, ¿qué quieres tú? - respondió Alvida mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su largo cabello, enrollándolo en un dedo. Siempre había sido fea y gorda pero la pubertad le había sentado de maravilla; ahora era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto y su ego había crecido tanto como sus tetas.

— No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas – replicó el pelirrojo secamente.

Alvida se rió entre dientes, le quitó las bebidas que aún llevaba en las manos y las dejó sobre el césped. Después tomó las manos de Kid y las llevó hasta sus caderas, pero él las apartó al instante.

— Oh, vamos, deja de hacerte el duro... - dijo la chica acercándose más a él y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso.

Kid retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, esquivándola. Alvida frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? - preguntó indignada — ¿No estoy lo suficientemente buena para ti o qué? - añadió señalando su curvilínea figura.

Kid tragó saliva. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él tampoco lo sabía. ¿Una chica guapa se le ofrecía descaradamente, y él se negaba? ¡¿Por qué?! No lo comprendía. Su cuerpo y su mente no se ponían de acuerdo. Se le iban los ojos al escote de Alvida y sus hormonas le gritaban que se la tirase ahí mismo, pero... Algo dentro de él le decía que no, que pasara de ella y regresara con el chico de ojos grises que le esperaba en el salón.

— Lo siento, pero no quiero nada contigo – dijo sorprendido ante lo que estaba saliendo de su propia boca.

Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

— A mí nadie me dice que no – dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora – replicó el pelirrojo, empezando a cansarse de tanta insistencia.

— Venga, no seas tan borde... - Alvida trató de besarle otra vez.

— ¡Que no quiero, joder! ¡¿Qué parte de “no” no entiendes?! - exclamó Kid echando la cabeza hacia atrás, huyendo de sus labios.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?! - insistió ella, intentando acercarse a él mientras el pelirrojo la rehuía.

— ¡Porque eres más fácil que la tabla del cero! - le gritó, completamente harto.

Alvida le dio una bofetada y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

— ¡Que te jodan, imbécil! ¡Como si yo quisiera liarme con un cardo como tú! - exclamó.

— ¡Pues tenías muchas ganas hace un rato! - replicó Kid, picado.

— Bah, solo lo hice porque me pidieron que te distrajera – se defendió ella, mirándose las uñas con un gesto de indiferencia.

— ¿Distraerme? ¿Para qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo. Ahogó un grito cuando empezó a atar cabos, y la chica se echó a reír — Trafalgar... - murmuró para sí — ¡Mierda! - maldijo antes de volver corriendo adentro de la casa.

*

Mientras Kid andaba por ahí, Law se había quedado solo. Bonney y Drake se habían ido ya a sus casas, pues sus padres no les dejaban quedarse hasta muy tarde. Law había decidido dar una vuelta por el gran salón y buscar a Eustass, pensando que se habría parado a charlar con alguien, ya que tardaba mucho en volver.

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, alguien tiró de su sudadera por detrás. Al instante se vio rodeado por los amigos de Spandam.

— ¡Eh, Trafalgar! - le gritó Spandam al oído — ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! - exclamó pasándole un brazo por los hombros como si fuesen colegas de toda la vida.

— No sabía que te dejaban venir a fiestas, como los niños mayores – se burló Jabra.

Todos rieron, pero Spandam les hizo callar con un gesto.

— Tío, no seas cruel, que es una fiesta – el aliento le apestaba a alcohol — Creo que estábamos un poco equivocados con Trafalgar, en el fondo es un buen tío.

Los demás asintieron. Law, desconfiado por naturaleza, tenía el pensamiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Estaba a punto de quitarse de encima el brazo de Spandam y marcharse con alguna excusa cuando llegó Kaku, el que faltaba del grupo, con una bandeja llena de vasos de chupito.

— ¡Por fin! - exclamó Spandam, estirando el brazo libre para tomar uno — Toma Traff, prueba esto, ¡esta buenísimo! - dijo acercando la bebida a la cara de Law.

El moreno la olisqueó y arrugó la nariz. Olía a alcohol.

— Es un ron muy suave, no te preocupes, que no te vas a emborrachar – le aseguró Kalifa.

— ¡Vamos, bebe! - insistió Spandam, meneando el chupito frente a su cara — ¡Piensa que es una forma de hacer las paces!

— ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! - corearon los demás.

Tras tanta insistencia, Law cogió el pequeño vaso. Una fuerte alarma sonaba en su cabeza, pero no quería despreciar el buen gesto de Spandam. Ese grupo no le caía nada bien, pero pensó que quizá estaba equivocado respecto a ellos y no eran tan malas personas como creía. Al igual que Eustass...

Todos alzaron sus chupitos y tras un brindis, se los bebieron de un trago. A Law le gustó; ellos tenían razón, era muy suave y dulce. Le pasaron un vaso más grande, con mucho hielo y más de ese ron, mezclado con un refresco burbujeante. No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y no quería arriesgarse a coger una borrachera, así que decidió beber despacio. Daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, mientras el grupo le sacaba conversación. Law sonrió para sí mientras pensaba que, después de esa noche, ya no volvería a tener problemas con sus compañeros de clase. No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien que...

De repente empezó a sentirse muy mareado. Le costaba enfocar; las personas y objetos a su alrededor adquirían formas extrañas, como si tuvieran los bordes retorcidos, vibrando y moviéndose sin parar. La música y las voces también se oían diferentes, lejanas...

— ¿Qué te pasa, Trafalgar? - la voz de Spandam sonaba rara, con eco — ¿Se te ha subido el ron a la cabeza?

— Si es muy suave... - añadió Blueno.

Los chicos se rieron. Sus risas sonaban extrañas, distorsionadas, algunas muy graves y otras tan agudas que le provocaban dolor de oídos. Law parpadeó varias veces intentando aclarar su visión, pero se volvía más y más borrosa a cada segundo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba muy mareado, tenía la sensación de que la habitación entera daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpidamente confiado, porque obviamente lo que había tomado no era solo ron.

— M-me habéisss... Echado a-algggo... - le costaba vocalizar, su mandíbula se movía sola, como si tuviera vida propia.

— Solo esto, para darle sabor – respondió Rob Lucci mientras agitaba en su mano una bolsita. Dentro había algo pero la visión borrosa de Law no le permitía distinguir el qué.

Las manos le temblaban mucho. Sus dedos entumecios se tensaban sin control. Se le cayó el vaso que aún tenía en la mano, rompiéndose contra el suelo.

— ¡Ten cuidado, que casi me lo echas encima! - exclamó Kalifa dándole una palmada en el hombro.

No le había dado con fuerza, pero aún así hizo que Law perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Se balanceó sobre sus tobillos, incapaz de mantenerse estable. Estaba perdiendo completamente el control de su cuerpo.

— Cuidado, que te caes – dijo Lucci.

Law sintió como le empujaban por el pecho. Dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, tropezándose con sus propios pies hasta que chocó contra alguien.

— ¿Qué te pasa, rarito? ¿Te mareaste? - Jabra se rió tras él y le dio otro empujón.

Law ya no podía mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo y se cayó. Por suerte tuvo reflejos suficientes para apoyar las manos y no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Las risas del grupo se intensificaban, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Por más que intentaba forzar la vista no podía ver bien, todo era demasiado borroso, el mundo a su alrededor adoptaba colores y formas extrañas. Le entraron unas náuseas terribles. Trató de incorporarse pero cada vez que se intentaba levantar alguien le volvía a empujar o dar una patada, haciéndole caer de nuevo. Ya ni sabía de dónde venían los golpes.

— Qué pena que tu niñera, Eustass, no esté aquí para salvarte – se burló Jabra.

Las risas se clavaban como flechas. Law sentía como si tuviera un tornado en la cabeza y otro en el estómago. Sus náuseas se hicieron más fuertes, empezó a tener arcadas y terminó vomitando sobre el suelo.

— ¡Tú, friki de mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi casa?! - le gritó Spandam.

Le dio una patada en el costado que casi le hizo caerse de boca. Law permanecía a gatas, manteniendo el equilibrio como podía, aunque sentía sus brazos y piernas como si fueran de gelatina. De nuevo hubo más risas. Law solo quería desaparecer.

— ¡APÁRTATE DE ÉL!

Aunque sonaba distorsionada, reconoció la voz. Desde el suelo, forzando la vista lo máximo posible, consiguió vislumbrar unas botas negras que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Eustass Kid acababa de entrar en el salón. Y estaba muy, muy enfadado.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? - le preguntó Rob Lucci, interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y Spandam.

— ¡¡¿Qué coño le habéis hecho?!! - gritó Kid, fuera de sí.

— No es nuestra culpa que no sepa beber – contestó Kalifa.

Los demás se rieron. Kid soltó un gruñido. Cortaron la música. El resto de invitados fue acercándose al grupo, formando un corro alrededor para no perderse detalle de lo que se avecinaba. Algunos sacaron sus teléfonos móviles, listos para grabar.

— Apartaos de él – ordenó Kid entre dientes — Como alguien le toque un solo pelo...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le interrumpió Jabra, poniéndose frente a él junto a Lucci — ¡Esta vez no nos vas a asustar!

— ¡Eso es! - añadió Spandam con una desagradable risa — Tus amigos no están, no puedes avisar a nadie, estás solo contra todos. ¡Y no creo que el autista te sirva de mucha ayuda! - añadió señalando hacia Trafalgar, que seguía estando fatal.

Law observaba la escena desde el suelo, aún muy mareado aunque algo más aliviado después de haber vomitado tanto. Impotente, vio como Lucci, Jabra, Blueno y Kaku rodeaban a Eustass que, sin una pizca de miedo, les insultaba y amenazaba a gritos. Kalifa y Spandam miraban la escena divertidos, animando a sus amigos.

Pronto empezaron los golpes.

Law no se atrevía ni a parpadear, veía al pelirrojo repartir puñetazos pero los otros eran más, y se sentían muy valientes gracias al alcohol y la presencia del grupo. Atacaban entre los cuatro a Eustass, que se defendía como podía golpeando a los que tenía a su alcance. No podía defenderse desde todos los ángulos y los muy cobardes le atacaban por la espalda cuando no podía mirar.

Law se maldijo mentalmente por haber acudido a esa fiesta, pero sobre todo por haber sido tan ingenuo de confiar en Spandam y sus amigos. Tenía que haber hecho caso a su instinto... Pero ya no servía de nada lamentarse. Ahora solo quería ayudar a Kid, que estaba recibiendo una paliza por defenderle.

En medio de todo el ruido, de los gritos e insultos de unos y otros, de los silbidos de los espectadores, le costaba concentrarse. Su mente iba a mil por hora, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ordenar sus pensamientos, cosa muy difícil por culpa de la maldita droga que le habían dado. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Gateó hasta una mesa que había cerca y apoyándose en ella se puso de pie con dificultad. Estaba llena de botellas de cerveza y colillas. Respiró hondo.

— ¡¡DEJAD A EUSTASS!! - gritó lo más alto que pudo.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, ya ni se acordaban del chico que unos segundos antes estaba en el suelo aturdido. Los amigos de Spandam dejaron de golpear al pelirrojo para mirarle. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se empezaron a reír.

“ _Mierda, Law, no te metas...”_ pensó Kid, preocupado por que fueran a por el moreno. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos vas a pegar tú? - preguntó Jabra, cruzado de brazos.

Todos rieron de nuevo. Law se mantuvo serio, intentando aparentar más valor del que sentía en realidad. Se apoyaba con ambas manos en la mesa, aún estaba un poco mareado y temía caerse.

No, no iba a pegarles. Sabía que, en su estado y contra tanta gente, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarles a base de fuerza bruta. Pero... Tenía un plan.

— Supongo que alguna vez habréis visto en las noticias... - dijo muy seriamente — ...Esos institutos americanos, donde el típico chico raro y marginado de la clase acaba perdiendo el juicio y liándose a tiros con todos...

— ¿Qué pasa, tienes una escopeta en el bolsillo? - se burló Jabra.

Los chicos rieron, pero Law mantuvo su expresión fría. Kid no apartaba sus ojos de él.

— No, no tengo una escopeta – contestó con calma — Pero... Tengo esto.

Sobre la mesa había varias botellas de cristal con diferentes tipos de alcohol. Cogió una que estaba vacía y la golpeó con fuerza contra la mesa, partiendo la botella por la mitad. Pequeños pedazos de cristal salieron volando por todas partes. Law observó con aparente indiferencia el borde afilado de la botella. Algunos de los invitados ahogaron un grito, otros se pusieron a comentar en voz baja que el “rarito” había perdido la cabeza definitivamente. Los que estaban más cerca de él dieron unos pasos atrás, asustados, pero el grupo de matones no se dejó intimidar.

— ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso? - preguntó Lucci arqueando una ceja.

— Sí, ¿no has visto cuántos somos? - añadió Spandam — Una puta botella no te va a servir de nada, te podemos dar una paliza igualmente – afirmó con seguridad, aunque las piernas le empezaban a temblar un poco.

— Puede ser... - admitió Law — Pero, ¿cuántas gargantas se perderán por el camino? - añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, Kid incluido. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a Trafalgar?! ¡¿Se había vuelto loco?! Siempre le habían dicho que tenía cara de psicópata para burlarse de él, pero ahora, con su media torcida, su mirada perdida y su voz fría y tranquila, la broma no era tan graciosa. Parecía que en cualquier momento realmente se iba a poner a cortar cabezas.

— Vamos, ¿quién va primero? - preguntó Law, señalando con su botella rota a los miembros del grupo — Por cierto, alguien debería ir llamando a la ambulancia – dijo mirando hacia el corro de invitados que les rodeaba — … O a una funeraria – añadió poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa fría y retorcida.

Los comentarios cesaron. Law sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él. Todo el mundo estaba callado e inmóvil hasta que Kaku se adelantó, dando un paso al frente con lentitud, como quien se acerca a un animal salvaje.

— Por favor, Trafalgar, cálmate – le pidió extendiendo las palmas hacia delante — No hace falta llegar a estos extremos, cálmate – repitió, a pesar de que el moreno estaba muy tranquilo.

— Sí, por favor, nadie quiere que ocurra una desgracia – añadió Kalifa, preocupada — Venga, chicos, dejad a Eustass – dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Los chicos que rodeaban al pelirrojo se apartaron de él. Kid les dedicó una mirada de odio, pero no movió ni un músculo. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a acercarse a Trafalgar en esos momentos.

— Vámonos, Eustass – dijo Law, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar sin esperarle.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y le siguió. La gente, muy callada, se apartaba de ellos rápidamente para dejarles pasar. Law sonrió para sus adentros. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, un poco alejados de la mansión de Spandam, Law tiró en una papelera la botella rota que tan útil le había sido. Se giró para mirar a Eustass, que iba unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

— Trafalgar, ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó el pelirrojo, aún perplejo por lo que había hecho Law.

El moreno se rió entre dientes y cambió su expresión por una más relajada, dejando atrás la frialdad que había mostrado antes.

— Creo que nunca podré quitarme la etiqueta de raro, de asocial, psicópata... Así que, al menos, la usaré en mi beneficio – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¿Así que estabas actuando?! Pff, creía que te había dado un brote psicótico o algo así – replicó Kid echándose a reír — Tío, ha sido increíble... En serio, ¡eres el puto amo! - se acercó a él y le ofreció la palma de su mano para que Law la chocase — Oye, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó tras notar la mala cara del moreno.

— Mentalmente, bien. Físicamente, como una mierda – admitió.

Las drogas y el alcohol habían sido una mala combinación. Después de vomitar había empezado a encontrarse mejor, aunque todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza y notaba la garganta muy irritada.

— Mañana puede que te sientas peor – dijo el pelirrojo.

— Fantástico – replicó Law sarcásticamente.

— Deberías comer algo. Y beber algo dulce – sugirió Eustass — ¿Sabes? Aún te debo una Coca-cola..

A esas horas casi todos los comercios estaban cerrados, aunque Kid conocía una pequeña tienda que abría 24 horas. Caminaron en la dirección que marcaba el pelirrojo mientras comentaban acerca de la fiesta. Seguro que iba a ser el cotilleo del mes, incluso del año, en el instituto. Ambos sentían aún la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, aunque el aire fresco y el paseo nocturno les estaban ayudando a relajarse.

Law seguía un poco mareado, pero al menos ya podía caminar con normalidad y estaba seguro de que se sentiría mejor tras comer y beber algo. Por su parte, Kid no había recibido muchos daños con la paliza que le habían dado, sabía defenderse y bloquear los golpes. Solo tenía algunos moratones en los brazos y una brecha en la frente que, según él, se curaría sola. La sangre seca formaba un camino bordeando su cara hasta su cuello.

Tras caminar unos minutos, llegaron a la tienda. Law se quedó esperando fuera ya que Kid insistió en entrar él solo. Salió al poco rato, sosteniendo entre los brazos dos latas de cola y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

— ¿Cuánto te costó? Pagaré mi parte – ofreció Law.

— Bah, no hace falta, vámonos – respondió el pelirrojo.

A Law le pareció un bonito detalle que le invitase aunque fuese un simple refresco ya que sabía que Eustass no tenía mucho dinero. Abrió la boca para decirle gracias pero se calló cuando el dueño de la tienda, un hombre anciano y con cara de pocos amigos, salió por la puerta. Al instante, Kid agarró a Law del brazo.

— ¡¡¡COOORREEEE!!! - gritó tirando de él.

Kid echó a correr, llevándose a Law casi a rastras.

— ¡¡Maldito ladrón, el día que te pille te vas a enterar!! - gritaba el hombre desde lejos.

Corrieron a toda velocidad por las solitarias calles del pueblo, con Kid delante tirando del brazo de Law y el moreno siguiéndole como podía, hasta que tuvo que pararse o iba a vomitar otra vez. Se metieron en un oscuro callejón sin salida, bordeado por unos viejos bloques de apartamentos. Kid se partía de risa. Law, tras mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía, se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Por qué... Has... Hecho eso? - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

— Ese viejo es un imbécil – respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una pared de ladrillo llena de graffitis — Mi madre estuvo trabajando para él un par de meses, ¡y no le pagó! Así que me lo voy cobrando a mi manera – añadió agitando la bolsa de patatas fritas.

Law se sentó junto a él y comieron entre risas mientras compartían la única lata de cola que les quedaba, ya que la otra la perdieron durante la huida. Estaba muy oscuro a esas horas de la noche, aunque desde las pequeñas ventanas de los apartamentos les llegaba algo de luz, lo justo para verse las caras. Los gruesos muros que les rodeaban impedían que entrase el viento en el estrecho callejón, pero aún así hacía bastante frío, así que se arrimaron el uno al otro para compartir el calor.

— No deberíamos haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta – masculló Kid mientras terminaba de engullir las patatas fritas — Siento que todo haya terminado así – dijo pasándole el refresco a Law.

— No digas eso, me lo he pasado bien – replicó el moreno.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida – contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de Coca-cola

Les había plantado cara a un grupito de matones, había conseguido defender a Eustass y, además, antes de todo aquel desagradable incidente, se había divertido bastante. Así que, sí, había sido una gran noche.

— Pues no me quiero imaginar cómo serán las peores... - bromeó Eustass, riendo entre dientes.

Law no contestó y dio otro trago a la bebida, esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo. _“Si tú supieras...”_ pensó con tristeza.

Mientras Trafalgar bebía, Kid le observaba y se preguntaba mentalmente cómo había estado tan ciego. ¿Cómo era posible que en todos esos años no viera lo increíble que era Law? Había estado tan ocupado buscándole defectos que no se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que tenía. Ni de lo guapo que era... Joder, parecía volverse más guapo a cada segundo. Todo en él era perfecto: su cabello despeinado, sus finas patillas, su nariz, la forma en que su nuez subía y bajaba al beber... Y esos ojos grises, dios, no podían existir unos ojos más bonitos que esos. Parecían brillar con luz propia en aquel oscuro callejón...

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Trafalgar, notando que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Kid no respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado batallando con sus pensamientos.

“ _Tienes que ir despacio”_ se recordó a sí mismo _“No hagas ninguna estupidez...”_

Sabía que tenía que separarse de él, desviar la vista, sacar otro tema de conversación... Pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, brillantes como el metal, atrayéndole como un imán. Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando más a él, pese a que su cerebro le gritaba que hiciese lo contrario.

“ _Ve despacio, aléjate, que lo vas a asustar, ¡aléjate!”_

El moreno, inmóvil, tampoco dejaba de mirarle. Estaban a un palmo de distancia, pero a Kid le parecía que había mil kilómetros entre ellos. Y esa distancia dolía. Quería estar más cerca de él, mucho más.

“ _Despacio, joder, aléjate, venga ¡Que te alejes, joder!”_

Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos y húmedos. Tan perfectos... Tan irresistibles... La mente de Kid se quedó en blanco, y entonces...

Le besó.

Fue muy rápido, apenas duró un segundo. Se apartó lo justo para ver la cara del moreno. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa. Seguía muy quieto y Kid no supo qué hacer. ¿Pedirle disculpas? ¿Levantarse e irse corriendo? ¿Fingir que no había pasado nada?

Law alzó un brazo y el pelirrojo pensó que le iba a dar un guantazo. Pero, en lugar de eso, Law apoyó la mano en su cuello y la deslizó hasta su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío. Y empujándole suavemente, le hizo acercarse de nuevo.

Kid cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación de los labios de Law contra los suyos. Tan suaves, tan cálidos...

Deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Sabía a Coca-cola. La lengua del moreno rozó la suya, invitándola a bailar. Kid movió un brazo buscando el cuerpo de Law, apretándole contra él. _Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca._

No era su primer beso, ya había besado antes a muchas chicas y a algún que otro chico. Sin embargo, en cierta forma sentía como si fuera el primero, porque era diferente a todos los demás. Ningún beso le había hecho sentir así, como si su corazón latiese rápido y lento a la vez.

Para Law también era especial. A lo largo de los años, había tenido que dar muchos besos a Doflamingo. Besos vacíos y mecánicos que le hacían sentir frío por dentro. Este, en cambio, era cálido. Como si algo se estuviera fundiendo dentro de su pecho.

Se separaron, aunque seguían muy cerca el uno del otro, frente contra frente.

— Supongo que con esto hemos firmado la paz – bromeó Kid, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

— Solo una tregua – replicó Law con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se besaron de nuevo, dándose pequeños besos entre risitas, hasta que el cansancio y el frío de la madrugada fueron más fuertes que ellos y decidieron regresar a sus casas.

Kid se ofreció a acompañarle para asegurarse de que llegase bien. Tardaron el doble de tiempo de lo normal, porque cada vez que se miraban les entraba la risa y tenían que detenerse para besarse otra vez, atrayéndose como los polos opuestos de un imán.

Llegaron a casa de Law y se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Ninguno quería despedirse.

— Supongo que ya nos veremos el lunes, en el instituto... - dijo Law.

— ¿Qué tal mañana? – sugirió Kid, abrazándole por la cintura.

Ni de coña iba a aguantar hasta el lunes sin probar esos labios.

Law asintió, él también quería volver a estar con él cuanto antes. Ni siquiera se habían separado aún y ya extrañaba sus besos.

Se besaron una última vez, despidiéndose a regañadientes.

Law entró en casa y cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra ella. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, agotado tras una noche repleta de emociones. Estaba seguro de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, iba a dormir muy bien.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió al notar lo rápido que latía su corazón, con esa intensidad que solo se puede vivir a los 16 años.

*

Kid regresó rápido a casa, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras del edificio. Sentía como si tuviera alas en los pies. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, cuando pensaba en la cara de idiota que debía llevar, le daban ganas de sonreír más.

Entró en su casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Se asomó a la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre dormía plácidamente. Kaido no estaba; a esas horas ya estaría durmiendo borracho en cualquier callejón o en la cama de alguna fulana. Sonrió otra vez y se fue a su cuarto.

Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, quitándose las botas a puntapiés, y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Se preguntó si Law se habría acostado ya. Decidió escribirle un mensaje.

_Bns nches Law_

_K duermas bn_

Presionó el botón de enviar y se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y acelerarse aún más cuando Law respondió.

_¿Tu teclado no tiene vocales o qué?_

_Haha_

_Buenas noches, Kid_

_:)_

El pelirrojo se tapó la boca con una mano, riendo en voz baja para no despertar a su madre. Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez hasta aprendérselo de memoria.

Extendió los brazos, dejando el móvil a un lado de la cama, y se quedó unos segundos mirando al techo. En su mente solo había un pensamiento:

_Law, Law, Law, Law, Law..._

Suspiró. Y llegó a la conclusión de que sus amigos tenían razón:

Estaba enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado <3  
> De paso aquí os dejo la canción de la que saqué la frase inicial del cap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_BcivBprM0&ab_channel=pattismithVEVO


	9. Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba incluir mucho humor en esta historia pero no me he podido resistir xD disfrutadlo, porque pronto vendrá el drama, mucho drama

_ Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti.  _ – Jane Austen 

Después de aquella inolvidable fiesta, Law durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en años.

Su reloj lo despertó a las 9 en punto, bastante temprano teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y que se había acostado de madrugada, pero tenía que estudiar. Si quería ser un gran médico como sus difuntos padres, tenía que trabajar duro.

Se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio acompañado de un gran termo de café. Normalmente estudiaba en la biblioteca, pero como Doflamingo estaba fuera por todo el fin de semana decidió aprovechar esos momentos de tranquilidad en casa.

Pasado el mediodía su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Sonrió al ver quién llamaba.

— Buenos días – dijo tomando su teléfono.

— Mmm, hola... - contestó un pelirrojo aún medio dormido — ¿Te he despertado? - preguntó con un bostezo.

— No, ya hace varias horas que me levanté.

— ¿Varias horas? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kid, para el que era impensable madrugar un sábado.

— Tenía que estudiar. El lunes hay examen de lengua – le recordó Law.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Si tuvimos uno esta semana...

— No, ese fue de historia.

— Mierda, me copié del libro que no era – masculló Kid.

— Eso te pasa por hacer trampas – dijo Law con una risa.

— Bueno, da igual, iba a suspender de todas formas.

— Deberías ser más positivo...

— ¿Y me lo dices tú, señor Míster Pesimista? – replicó Kid.

— Idiota – murmuró Law, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

El moreno resopló. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de ser pesimista?! Él simplemente era realista. Y la realidad es que la vida era una grandísima mier...

— Oye, quiero verte – dijo Kid, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

*

Un rato después estaban sentados en un banco del parque, Law con su termo de café a medio terminar y Kid con cara de sueño, pero contento de no tener resaca.

— ¿Quieres? - preguntó el moreno ofreciéndole café.

Kid negó arrugando la nariz; no le gustaba el sabor. Law se encogió de hombros y dio un trago. Dejó el bote a un lado y se acercó más al pelirrojo, tomando su cara entre las manos. A la luz del día sus heridas se veían mejor. La pelea no le había dejado muchas secuelas aparte de algún arañazo y una brecha en la frente. Law acercó los dedos al borde con cuidado, satisfecho al comprobar que no era nada profunda a pesar de todo lo que había sangrado la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que Eustass no se había tratado la herida adecuadamente, pero a pesar de todo estaba cicatrizando rápido.

Kid se dejaba hacer, hechizado por la suavidad de las manos de Law contra su piel. Estaba muy cerca y parecía aún más guapo que el día anterior. _“Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo...”_ decía una vocecita dentro de la mente de Eustass. 

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó Law, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? - dijo Kid sin tener ni idea de a qué se refería.

— Bueno, ya sabes... - Law se apartó un poco, cruzándose de brazos — Después de lo de ayer... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Ah, ¿te refieres a Spandam y su grupito de imbéciles? No te preocupes, mañana los buscaré con mis amigos. Se van a arrepentir de lo que nos hicieron... - dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño, dejando claras sus intenciones.

— Vale, pero no pensaba en eso. Lo que quiero saber es... - fue bajando la voz — ¿Qué va a pasar con... Nosotros? ¿Qué... Qué somos? - preguntó, tragando saliva.

Law había pensado mucho en ello, pero su experiencia en el amor era prácticamente nula. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué esperar del futuro, ni qué esperaban de él. Y si había algo que realmente hacía sentirse inseguro a Law era _no saber_.

Kid, por el contrario, no había pensado en nada y la pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

— ¿Qué somos? - repitió aclarándose la garganta — Pues... Ni puta idea. ¿Tú qué quieres? - le devolvió la pregunta.

— No lo sé – admitió el moreno.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, muy seriamente, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro a pesar de que no tenían claros ni sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente les entró la risa y acabaron besándose.

Kid suspiró dentro del beso y en ese momento supo lo que quería. Quería _esto_ , a todas horas, todos los días, toda la vida. 

— Quiero estar contigo – le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Law sonrió, esa pequeña sonrisa que hacía a Eustass derretirse por dentro, y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Sabía que el pelirrojo esperaba una respuesta.

— Yo... - empezó a decir.

— Qué asco de maricones - murmuró un hombre que pasó por delante, interrumpiéndole.

Kid se levantó como un resorte.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, gilipollas?! - le gritó, sin importarle que fuera un adulto.

— ¡Esto es un parque público! - replicó el mayor — ¡¿No tenéis otro sitio para hacer vuestras porquerías?!

— ¡Si quieres nos vamos a tu puta casa, y así participa también tu mujer! - le gritó Kid, con las venas marcadas por la rabia.

Odiaba a la gente entrometida y además no estaban haciendo nada inapropiado, solo darse unos cuantos besos. Estaba seguro que si hubiesen sido una pareja heterosexual no les habría dicho nada.

El hombre se alejó refunfuñando mientras Eustass continuaba gritándole su amplio repertorio de insultos, agitando un puño en alto en señal de amenaza. Law le sujetaba por el otro brazo, impidiendo que se fuera a por el adulto. Sonreía para sus adentros, divertido ante la escena. Siempre le había molestado esa faceta violenta e impulsiva del pelirrojo, pero desde que estaba en “su bando” ya no le parecía tan terrible. En cierta forma, incluso le hacía sentirse seguro. Sabía que Kid le protegería, aunque para ello tuviera que pelearse con el pueblo entero.

Cuando el hombre desapareció, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el banco, cruzado de brazos y mascullando palabrotas, con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

Law le observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  _“Yo también quiero estar contigo”_ pensó. 

Nunca imaginó que tendría una relación romántica con alguien (¡y menos con Eustass!) y, aunque en parte tenía dudas, quería intentarlo. Le gustaba estar a su lado, le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir... Era tan diferente de lo que sentía con Doflamingo...

De pronto se quedó helado.

Doflamingo...

Le temblaron las manos. Estaba tan feliz que no había pensado en él, y ahora que lo hacía, todo su buen humor se esfumó de golpe.

Se sintió un idiota por hacerse ilusiones y desear cosas que, claramente, no eran para él. Porque Doflamingo jamás le permitiría salir con Eustass, ni con nadie en general.

Miró de reojo a Kid, que seguía refunfuñando, aunque algo más calmado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar que no podrían estar juntos. O peor aún, en  _lo que pasaría_ si Doflamingo se enteraba...

Aunque... ¿Y si no se enteraba? Quizá entonces, podría funcionar...

— ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Kid, dándose cuenta de lo callado y serio que se había quedado.

Law tragó saliva.

— Si quieres que estemos juntos... Tiene que ser un secreto – le advirtió seriamente — No quiero que la gente lo sepa.

— ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kid, sorprendido y hasta algo dolido.

No quería andar escondiéndose, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Obviamente tendrían que soportar alguna situación incómoda como la que acababan de pasar con aquel tipo, pero a él le daba igual lo que opinasen los demás. Tampoco le importaba lo que dijesen sus compañeros de clase. Probablemente los más idiotas del instituto aprovecharían para burlarse de ellos, pero les dejaría sin dientes al primer comentario estúpido que hicieran. No permitiría que nadie se metiera con Law.

— ¿Es que no quieres salir del armario? - le preguntó, pensando que esa era la causa — ¿Qué más da? Si todo el instituto ya sabe que eres gay...

Trafalgar rodó los ojos.

— Nunca dije que lo fuera. Todos lo asumisteis simplemente porque rechacé a una chica en primer curso.

— Joder, pero es que no era cualquier chica, era Boa Hancock ¡Boa Hancock! - repitió Kid poniendo las manos delante de su pecho, imitando los grandes atributos de la chica — Es imposible ser hetero y decirle que no a esa tía. Pero bueno, si no eres hetero ni gay, entonces ¿qué? ¿Bisexual? - preguntó, era la única opción que se le ocurría.

Law se quedó pensando. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea. No era ciego, reconocía que había personas atractivas, sin embargo nunca le había interesado tener ese tipo de contacto con nadie. Eustass le había empezado a gustar, pero el resto de chicos le seguían resultando indiferentes. Las chicas tampoco llamaban su atención, y nunca entendería qué era lo que tenían de especial las tetas. Nadie de su entorno le atraía, en parte porque la mayoría de sus compañeros de instituto le trataba mal, pero sobre todo porque Doflamingo había roto todas sus expectativas de tener una vida amorosa o sexual normal.

— No sé qué soy – murmuró al cabo de un rato — Nunca me lo había planteado.

— ¿Qué nunca te lo habías planteado? - repitió Kid, enarcando una ceja — Pero qué raro eres...

Law se rió internamente.

— ¿Y tú qué? - le preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación — Supongo que eres bisexual...

— ¡No, no, no! - negó rápidamente el pelirrojo — ¡A mí no me van los tíos!

— Pero si te has liado con un montón... - dijo Law, que había escuchado muchos cotilleos al respecto.

— Nah, solo unos pocos. Y además estaba borracho, así que no cuentan – se defendió Kid.

— Pues a mí me has besado hace un rato y no parece que estés borracho – replicó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Pero...! - el pelirrojo se quedó callado, pensando en alguna excusa — Contigo... ¡Es diferente! - contestó, sin saber explicarse mejor — No soy gay, no me gustan los hombres, ¡solo me gustas tú!

Law sonrió, divertido ante las excusas de Eustass. Decidió no insistirle más con eso; al fin y al cabo, él no era el más indicado para hablar de esos temas. Además, saber que era especial para él le hacía sentirse bien, le llenaba el pecho de una sensación cálida...

— Bueno, entonces ¿por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto? - preguntó Kid, volviendo a la cuestión inicial.

El moreno se quedó en blanco, pensando qué decir. Obviamente “porque vivo con un pederasta psicópata tan obsesionado conmigo que es capaz de matar a sangre fría a su propio hermano” no era una respuesta apropiada.

— Simplemente no quiero que la gente ande cotilleando sobre nosotros – respondió al cabo de un rato — Ya se inventan suficientes rumores, ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo le observaba fijamente. Law le sostuvo la mirada intentando aparentar tranquilidad, rezando mentalmente porque no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

— De acuerdo – contestó Kid a regañadientes tras pensarlo un poco.

Law reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Se sentía fatal por mentirle pero estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para ambos.

*

Cuando Law llegó al instituto aquel lunes, todo el mundo estaba comentando lo sucedido en la fiesta de Spandam. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio sentía como todos le miraban y hablaban en voz baja sobre él. Normalmente habría seguido su camino cabizbajo, sintiéndose incómodo y apartándose lo máximo posible de la gente, pero ese día no agachó la cabeza. Cada vez que oía su nombre en alguna conversación o sentía que alguien le miraba demasiado, le sostenía la mirada poniendo su expresión más seria. Y entonces los demás apartaban la vista y callaban y le dejaban pasar.

Nada de zancadillas, ni risas, ni escupitajos...

Law estaba tan feliz que tuvo que morderse la cara interior de las mejillas para no echarse a reír. Mantenía su rostro serio pero sonreía para sus adentros, embriagado por esa nueva sensación de poder.

Llegó hasta su clase. Desde el pasillo oía hablar a los alumnos que ya había dentro, pero en cuanto él entró todos callaron. Fue hasta su pupitre y se sentó, en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Se dio cuenta de que le habían escrito unos cuantos insultos en la mesa. Miró alrededor, pero todos los estudiantes fingían estar distraídos mirando sus teléfonos o buscando algo en sus mochilas.

Con un suspiro de resignación se puso a borrar lo que le habían escrito. A las ofensas habituales que recibía se habían sumado otras como “esquizo”, “pirado” o “puto bipolar”. Law rodó los ojos. Se sintió estúpido por pensar que sus compañeros por fin iban a dejar de meterse con él. Nunca lo harían, solo cambiaban los métodos.

Kid y Killer llegaron a clase. Las se preocupó al ver su estado: el pelirrojo tenía un par de arañazos en la cara que contrastaban con su pálida piel, mientras que el rubio tenía un ojo un poco morado, casi oculto tras su espeso flequillo. Kid le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar por su lado y el moreno se fijó en que tenía los nudillos hechos polvo.

Poco después entró Spandam, seguido de sus amigos. Law abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Todos tenían la cara destrozada! Narices rotas, dientes de menos, ojos morados... Solo Kalifa se había librado, porque Eustass no quería pegar a una mujer. En fila, fueron pasando al lado de Law.

— Perdón – murmuró Spandam, sin siquiera mirarle.

Los demás se disculparon a regañadientes también antes de ir a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios. El resto de alumnos empezó a cuchichear y hasta se escucharon algunas risitas.

Law miró a Kid, que estaba cómodamente sentado echado hacia atrás en la silla, con los brazos cruzados marcando bíceps y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Law apartó la vista, sintiéndose muy nervioso de repente.

Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con él y besarle hasta que le doliera la boca.

*

Makino barría la cafetería escuchando la lluvia que caía fuera. Pronto se iría del local, sin embargo aún no había colgado el cartel de “cerrado”. Se resistía a hacerlo hasta el último momento, y miraba a la puerta cada pocos segundos, esperando que él viniese.

Por supuesto, Shanks no apareció. No había vuelto a la cafetería desde que discutieron. Makino lo entendía; después de lo mal que lo trató cuando él se ofreció a ayudarla, seguramente no querría saber nada más de ella.

Dejó la escoba apoyada contra una pared y se sentó en un taburete. Se sacó del bolsillo del delantal el papelito con el número de teléfono que el pelirrojo le dio la última vez que se vieron. Lo había guardado desde entonces, aunque no se había atrevido a llamar. Miró las cifras y se mordió el labio inferior, dudando.

No quería admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a aquel hombre risueño que la trataba como si fuese algo más que una simple camarera.

Tomó su móvil y marcó los números despacio. Lo sostuvo contra su oreja mientras se mordía las uñas de la otra mano.

— ¿Hola? - respondió Shanks al cabo de unos segundos.

Makino tragó saliva.

— ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el pelirrojo — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - insistió al no obtener respuesta.

— Makino – contestó en voz muy baja — Soy Makino – repitió un poco más alto, tras aclararse la garganta.

Shanks no dijo nada. Ella respiró hondo.

— Solo quería pedirte disculpas – dijo ella — Por... Por lo de la otra vez – añadió en voz baja — Estaba enfadada, pero no tenía que haber sido tan borde contigo, porque... Bueno, porque no me gusta ser así con nadie y... Y yo...

Makino se había quedado en blanco. Colgó la llamada sin decir nada más y resopló, pasándose las manos por la cara. Tomó la escoba y dejó el móvil sobre una mesa. Empezó a sonar, pero ignoró la llamada. No quería hablar con él y que la mandase a la mierda. Estaba segura de que no la iba a perdonar, y menos con esa llamada más propia de una adolescente nerviosa que de la mujer adulta que se suponía que era.

Se dijo a sí misma que era mejor así, e intentó concentrarse en la limpieza.

Un buen rato después, salió del local. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y caía una lluvia torrencial. Chasqueó la lengua; había olvidado el paraguas. Estaba pensando en llamar a su hijo para que fuera a buscarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí, a un lado de la puerta.

— Hey – saludó Shanks, bajo su paraguas negro — No irás a volver sola a casa, ¿no? Con este tiempo y sin paraguas...

— Y-yo... - tartamudeó Makino, pensando una disculpa por haberle colgado antes.

— Venga, te acompaño – la interrumpió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que estaba todo olvidado.

*

Un mes después, a pesar de todas sus inseguridades y problemas personales, seguían juntos. Puede que no fuera mucho tiempo, pero a sus dieciséis años les parecía todo un logro. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, casi volando cuando estaban juntos, y se hacía eterno cuando estaban separados.

Kid suspiró con aburrimiento por tercera vez en un minuto. El profesor Buggy estaba dando clase de física. ¿O era de matemáticas? ¿Biología? ¿Tecnología? Kid ni siquiera sabía en qué asignatura estaba y la pizarra llena de símbolos extraños no le ayudaba a averiguarlo. Tampoco es que le importase mucho... Normalmente pasaba esa clase haciendo garabatos, usando su móvil o riéndose a escondidas con Killer de la ridícula nariz del profesor. Ventajas de estar en la última fila.

Sin embargo, aquel día lo único que hacía era mirar a Law, que como siempre estaba tomando notas, muy atento a las explicaciones del profesor. El pelirrojo apoyó la mejilla sobre una mano, mirándole ensimismado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera más bueno cada día? El pelirrojo se sentía hechizado, no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Maldijo mentalmente tener que estar en esa clase, aburriéndose como una ostra cuando podría estar comiéndose a besos a Law.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en esa boca deliciosa y ese cuerpo firme y esbelto y su mente empezó a trabajar, imaginando cómo se vería sin ropa, lo cálida que sería su piel, los sonidos que haría...

No tenían muchas oportunidades para estar a solas. A Kid no le importaba enrollarse en cualquier descampado (de hecho, le daba bastante morbo), pero a Law le incomodaban los espacios públicos, siempre tenía miedo de que alguien los pillase. Y, por alguna extraña razón, nunca quería llevar a nadie a su casa. Kid tampoco podía llevarle a la suya; no habría problema si fuera una tía, pero si su padre le pillaba con un chico se volvería loco, y no quería hacerle enfadar y que su madre pagase las consecuencias, o provocar una escena incómoda delante de Law.

Así que aún no habían hecho nada aparte de besarse. Sin embargo, le daba igual. Law no era uno más, era especial, y Kid quería que todos los momentos con él fueran especiales también. No le importaba esperar.

“ _Y una mierda, esperas porque no tienes más remedio”_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _“Pero te mueres por tirártelo y lo sabes”_.

Cuando Trafalgar se levantó para resolver un ejercicio en la pizarra, el pelirrojo tuvo que dar la razón a su voz interior. También dio gracias mentalmente al creador de los vaqueros ajustados. Qué culo, dios, ¡qué culo!

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, sin perderse ni un detalle, hasta que el moreno regresó a su sitio. Kid resopló; ¿por qué hacía tanto calor de repente?

— Siguiente... ¡Eustass! - llamó el profesor.

— ¡¿Eh?! - dijo el pelirrojo, sobresaltándose ante la inesperada llamada.

— Estabas distraído como siempre, ¿verdad? - dijo el profesor Buggy, frunciendo el ceño — Venga, sal a la pizarra y haz el siguiente ejercicio.

Kid tragó saliva, inmóvil. Despacio, con miedo, miró hacia abajo. Sus temores fueron confirmados.

Tanto pensar en Law había tenido “consecuencias” en su cuerpo... Y el pantalón deportivo que llevaba no ayudaba en nada a disimular su “problema”, más bien lo acentuaba.

“ _¡Mierda!”_

— No sé hacerlo – se excusó Kid, tratando de evitar salir a la pizarra.

— Ya sé que no sabes hacer nada, pero al menos quiero que lo intentes – replicó Buggy — Venga, te ayudaré, para que luego no digas que te tengo manía – ofreció.

El pelirrojo negó repetidamente con la cabeza. El resto de alumnos se había girado para mirarle. Law incluido. Qué guapo era, qué ojos, qué labios, qué...

“ _¡¿Quieres dejar de pensar en él?!”_ le recriminó su mente “ _¡Y no le mires! ¡Que si no, vas a estar empalmado de por vida!”_

— ¡Eustass, no tenemos todo el día! - le apremió Buggy — ¡Vamos, sal a hacer el ejercicio!

— N-no puedo... - murmuró Kid.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué has dicho de mi nariz?! - exclamó el profesor, que aparte de tener poca paciencia también estaba un poco sordo — ¡Eustass, no te lo voy a repetir! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, o te llevo al despacho del director!

Kid estaba contra la espada y la pared. Encima sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarle. Sintió cómo se empezaba a poner rojo. Si salía a la pizarra en ese estado se iba a ganar el apodo de “tienda de campaña” para el resto del curso.

Miró de reojo a Killer.

— Socorro... - susurró, desesperado, haciendo señas por debajo de la mesa.

El rubio siguió con la vista los gestos de su amigo. Alzó una ceja, con una mirada interrogante. Eustass se encogió de hombros. Killer suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie.

Y agarró su silla y la tiró por la ventana. Estaba cerrada, así que parte de los cristales voló dentro de la clase; el resto cayó al exterior junto con la silla, que se desarmó al chocar contra el suelo.

— ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!! - gritó el profesor, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

— Oh, lo siento – respondió Killer como si no hubiera pasado nada — Solo quería matar a un insecto que había en la ventana.

El resto de alumnos se echó a reír. El profesor estaba al borde del infarto.

— ¡Acompáñame ahora mismo al despacho del director! - exclamó señalándolo con un dedo — ¡Madre mía, a ver si se acaba ya el curso y me trasladan a otro instituto con menos tarados!

El rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos y mucha calma, obedeció al enfurecido profesor. En cuanto salieron del aula, los adolescentes se pusieron a reír y charlar entre ellos, contentos de perder clase.

Kid suspiró con alivio y se prometió a sí mismo invitar a su amigo a una buena cerveza.

*

Una tarde cualquiera iban caminando por la calle. Cada pocos pasos sus manos se rozaban, enviando una sensación electrizante por el cuerpo de Kid. Se moría de ganas por caminar de su mano, besarle en mitad de la calle, bailar pegados en las fiestas... Pero Law seguía empeñado en mantener lo suyo en secreto y el pelirrojo respetaba su decisión, aunque cada vez le costaba más. Nadie sabía aún de su relación, excepto los amigos más íntimos de Kid.

— ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Law.

El moreno le estaba contando acerca de una película que había visto y le había pillado distraído.

— Uh, en nada – respondió el pelirrojo.

“ _Quiero empotrarte contra esa pared”_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras Law seguía hablando. 

De repente, una niebla blanca y espesa le rodeó, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor. Kid estiró un brazo instintivamente para agarrar a Law, pero él también se había desvanecido entre la bruma.

El pelirrojo miraba de un lado a otro pero no había nada excepto esa extraña niebla.

— Hola, Eustass – una figura apareció de repente frente a él.

El adolescente se sobresaltó y rápidamente alzó los puños para defenderse, pero al fijarse en esa persona se dio cuenta de que le conocía.

Era aquel rubio misterioso de abrigo negro que había aparecido otras veces en sus “sueños”.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?! - dijo Kid — ¿Estoy soñando? - preguntó pellizcándose la mejilla.

— Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijo el mayor seriamente.

— ¿De qué?

Corazón respiró hondo. Hace años, cuando estaba vivo, había preparado esa conversación imaginando que algún día la tendría con Law. Las circunstancias habían cambiado, ya no podría volver a hablar con él, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con Eustass. Era un tema muy importante, había estado horas preparando un discurso, pensando cómo se lo explicaría... Pero ahora que estaba frente al pelirrojo, se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Alguna vez...? - nervioso, empezó a improvisar — ¿Te han contado la... Historia de... Los pájaros y las flores? - tragó saliva, esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? - preguntó Kid, sin entender de qué le hablaba.

— Ya sabes... - Corazón se frotó la cabeza, cada vez más avergonzado — Las... Las cigüeñas...

El pelirrojo le observaba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Corazón se puso a mirar a todas partes (aunque no había nada que mirar) evitando la mirada del adolescente, que parecía realmente confundido. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior; le iba a costar mucho hablarle de eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Está bien, te lo explicaré – dijo con un suspiro — Imagina que este eres tú – dijo sacando un muñeco pelirrojo de un bolsillo de su abrigo — Y este es Law-chan – añadió sacando otro muñeco con el cabello negro — Si tú pones una semillita dentro de Law...

— Espera, espera, ¡¿Qué cojones me estás contando?! - le interrumpió Kid.

— ¡Maldita sea, presta atención! - replicó Corazón — ¡Esto es importante! Mira, sé que mi Law ya no es un niño pequeño – dijo con un suspiro dramático — Y también sé lo mucho que te gusta, así que... ¡Es inevitable que suceda!

— ¿Qué suceda el qué? - preguntó Kid, que no se enteraba de nada.

— ¡ESTO! - dijo el mayor frotando los muñecos entre sí, ante la cara asombrada del chico — Y tengo que asegurarme de que conoces los riesgos que hay, porque un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y Law aún es muy joven y...

— Pero... Pero... - le interrumpió Kid de nuevo — ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué?! Uno: ya sé cómo se hacen los críos. Dos: no nos hemos acostado todavía – fue sacando los dedos, enumerando — Y tres: aunque lo hagamos, es imposible que alguno se quede embarazado ¡Porque somos dos tíos!

Corazón se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

— Vaya, pues no había caído en eso – murmuró.

— ¡PUES ES OBVIO!

— Ya veo... Entonces me quedo mucho más tranquilo – dijo con una carcajada, y el pelirrojo pensó que estaba como una maldita cabra — Bueno, pues espero que sigas cuidando bien de mi Law. ¡Adiós! - añadió con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Y con la misma velocidad que había aparecido, se esfumó. Y la niebla que le rodeaba empezó a oscurecerse hasta que las tinieblas rodearon al pelirrojo. Empezó a notar dolor en la cabeza y un zumbido en sus oídos.

— ¡Kid! ¡Kid! - alguien le llamaba — ¡Kid! ¿Puedes oírme?

Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo, puesto que notaba el frío del asfalto en su espalda. Parpadeó hasta que su visión se aclaró y vio a Law inclinado sobre él.

— ¡Kid! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el moreno, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la cara — Te han dado un pelotazo... - dijo señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de niños que jugaban al fútbol.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la sien, notando un ligero dolor al presionar. _“Putos críos”_ pensó.

— ¿Estás bien? - Law repitió la pregunta, tocándole la mejilla con la mano, preocupado.

Entonces Kid se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Law, con sus ojos plateados fijos en él y sus perfectos labios entreabiertos. Y también se dio cuenta de lo cálida que era su mano contra su cara. Y de que Law estaba a gatas sobre él, casi rozándole la entrepierna con una rodilla. Y de que por la abertura del cuello de su camiseta podía entrever su piel morena y el inicio de sus pectorales. Y recordó aquellos muñecos que le había enseñado ese tipo tan raro. _“Imagina que este eres tú, y este es Law...”_

Kid se puso de pie como un resorte.

— Vámonos, ya estoy bien – dijo echando a andar a toda prisa.

— ¿Seguro? - preguntó el moreno, acelerando el paso para ponerse a su lado.

Eustass asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, caminando rápido y sin atreverse a mirar a Law.

Trafalgar no entendía qué le pasaba, pero sonrió al ver que la cara de Kid se estaba poniendo tan roja como su pelo.


	10. Café con leche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de calma antes de la tormenta... Aunque precisamente "calma" no hay mucha, más bien lo contrario.  
> ADVERTENCIA: contenido sexual explícito, aunque leve (el 80% son besos)

_Me da fiebre la forma en que me miras, y solo busco naufragar en tus pupilas. -_ Lucas Colman

Shanks bostezó sonoramente mientras Makino le servía un café.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces cansado – preguntó ella.

— No he dormido casi nada – contestó el pelirrojo mientras removía el café con una cucharilla — Me he comprado un juego nuevo para la _Play_ y estuve jugando hasta muy tarde.

— Dios, eres como un crío – dijo Makino con una risita.

Shanks sonrió. Cuando la miraba, realmente se sentía como si volviera a ser un adolescente.

Se puso a contarle algunas anécdotas del trabajo mientras ella le escuchaba limpiando un poco, ya que no había más clientes que atender. Habían vuelto a su rutina de verse a diario en la cafetería. Además, a veces Shanks la acompañaba a casa o hablaban por teléfono... Makino se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía, y en muchas ocasiones se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en él, echándole de menos. Le gustaba estar con él. Era agradable poder conversar con un hombre sin tener que estar midiendo sus palabras para evitar llevarse una ostia.

— ¿Y ese moratón? - preguntó el pelirrojo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Makino se llevó una mano al brazo, estirando de la manga de su camisa para cubrir esa porción de piel.

— Me caí por las escaleras – respondió automáticamente.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Es la verdad – dijo ella en voz baja.

Shanks suspiró, cansado de oír siempre las mismas excusas.

— Deberías mudarte a un lugar sin escaleras – dijo mirándola fijamente.

— Todas las casas tienen escaleras...

— Pues en mi edificio hay un ascensor estupendo – replicó el pelirrojo.

Makino calló, fingiendo no haber pillado la indirecta. Siempre se ponía algo nerviosa cuando la conversación desviaba a esos temas.

— Por cierto... - dijo Shanks — Nunca te he enseñado mi casa ¿no? ¿Te apetece venir cuando salgas del trabajo?

— Sabes que estoy casada – contestó Makino, sorprendida ante la proposición.

— Ya, ¿y? - replicó él — Somos amigos ¿no? Solo quiero mostrarte donde vivo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

La mujer se quedó pensando. Una parte de ella quería aceptar. A Kaido no le gustaría, pero no tenía por qué enterarse, y aunque lo hiciera no tendría ningún motivo para enfadarse, puesto que solo sería una visita entre amigos. El problema era...

— No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras – murmuró Shanks.

...El problema era que ella no tenía tan claro lo que quería. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más confusa se sentía. Así que permaneció callada.

— Bueno, olvídalo – dijo el pelirrojo tras ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta — Me tengo que ir al instituto, ya hablamos luego.

Makino asintió y se despidieron. Le miró caminar hasta la puerta, salir y alejarse por la calle hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión. Suspiró.

Intentó concentrarse en limpiar y atender a los clientes que iban llegando, sin embargo su mente se empeñaba en pensar en él.

Tras un buen rato batallando con sus pensamientos, sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápidamente:

_¿A qué hora quedamos?_

Se mordió el labio inferior y pulsó el botón de “enviar”.

*

Las clases con Kizaru eran realmente aburridas. Había puesto el aula a oscuras para proyectar unas diapositivas y las leía con su voz lenta y monótona. Se escucharon algunos ronquidos por el fondo. Law reprimió un bostezo; incluso para un estudiante ejemplar como él era difícil mantener la atención con ese profesor.

De repente su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y echó un vistazo a la pantalla con disimulo ocultándose tras su mochila, que tenía encima de la mesa. Era un whatsapp de Kid.

_M muero por vesarte_

Law no sabía si suspirar enternecido o sacarse los ojos ante tal falta de ortografía. Le escribió una respuesta rápidamente.

_Deberías prestar más atención en las clases de lengua_

Apretó el botón de enviar mientras fingía atender al profesor. Su móvil vibró de nuevo.

_Contigo ai delante? inposible_

_stas demasiado bueno i m distraes_

El moreno sonrió ante el cumplido. Iba a responder, pero Kid se adelantó.

_Ke vas a acer n el recreo??_

_t vas a la biblio?_

Trafalgar solía aprovechar la hora de descanso para estudiar. Empezó a hacerlo cuando estaba en primer curso para librarse un rato de sus acosadores y de la humillación que suponía quedarse a solas en el recreo. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto una costumbre.

_Supongo que sí_

_Así repaso para el examen de inglés._

_A no ser que me ofrezcas un plan mejor..._

*

Law cerró la puerta del baño y al instante tuvo los labios de Kid contra los suyos.

— ¿Seguro que... No nos... Pillarán? - preguntó, hablando como podía entre los hambrientos besos del pelirrojo.

— Aquí nunca viene nadie... - respondió Eustass, recorriendo su mentón con los labios.

Era uno de los baños de la última planta, nadie solía ir allí y menos durante la hora del recreo. Era un diminuto cubículo con un retrete, una bombilla parpadeante y una puerta llena de pintadas. No era precisamente el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero no podía importarles menos.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás muy bueno? - preguntó Kid mientras le besaba el cuello, conteniéndose para no dejarle marcas. A Law siempre le preocupaba que le dejase marcas...

— Hace un rato – contestó el moreno con una media sonrisa. El pelo de Eustass le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

— Pues te lo repito... – dijo Kid, hablándole al oído — Estás jodidamente bueno – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes.

El moreno suspiró, extasiado ante los besos y palabras de Kid. Le pasó ambas manos por la nuca, empujándolo suavemente para conducirlo de nuevo a su boca. Sintió los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándolo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y sus manos recorriéndole la espalda...

Y entonces algo grande y duro le rozó una pierna.

Law dio un respingo. Rompió el beso para mirar hacia abajo. Había un bulto considerable en los pantalones de Eustass.

— Capitán Kid te saluda – bromeó el pelirrojo.

Trafalgar dejó escapar una risita.

— No me digas que llamas así a tu polla... - dijo mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa, aunque no podía evitar que se le escapasen algunas carcajadas.

— Eh, no te rías de mí – replicó Kid haciéndose el ofendido.

Intentó sonar enfadado, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba hechizado por la risa de Law, era el sonido más bonito del mundo. Le cogió la cara y le besó con hambre, comiéndose su sonrisa. Se arrimó más a él, acorralándolo contra la pared del baño y pegando sus cuerpos hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro entre ellos.

Le deseaba, le deseaba muchísimo...

Law respondía a sus ansiosos besos como podía. Eustass no le dejaba ni un segundo de respiro; mordía sus labios, exploraba toda su boca con la lengua y le apretujaba contra la pared como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Law no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que solo las dejó apoyadas en los hombros anchos del pelirrojo. Kid, en cambio, no podía dejarlas quietas. Recorría el torso del moreno sin detenerse demasiado en ningún sitio; se sentía como un niño en una tienda de golosinas, con tantas ganas de probarlo todo que no era capaz de decidir por dónde empezar. Finalmente bajó las manos hasta las caderas del moreno y le agarró el trasero, apretándolo y bufando como un toro contra los labios de Trafalgar al sentir su perfecta forma. Juntó sus cuerpos aún más y Law dejó escapar un gemido cuando la erección del pelirrojo rozó contra su entrepierna, que estaba empezando a despertar.

— ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Kid en voz baja, restregándose contra él.

El moreno asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, preocupado de que alguien los oyera. Eustass sonrió complacido y volvió al ataque, esta vez a por su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos por su garganta mientras seguía frotándose contra él, cada vez más rápido.

Law se estremecía de placer, apretando los hombros del pelirrojo y clavándole las uñas a través de la camiseta. Un calor intenso se apoderaba de él, le costaba respirar, se sentía abrumado ante las atenciones que su cuerpo recibía, a merced de la boca del pelirrojo, sus manos y el roce de su paquete. Notaba a Eustass cada vez más ansioso y desesperado y empezó a pensar en cómo iba a acabar eso.

No pudo evitar acordarse de Doflamingo, de todas las veces que usó su cuerpo como quiso. Pensar en él le hizo sentir frío por dentro, que contrastaba con el calor que desprendía su piel.

“ _No estás con él, estás con Eustass”_ se recordó a sí mismo, mirando la mata de pelo rojo ante él. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en los apasionados besos de Kid y en las caderas que chocaban contra las suyas.

— Law... Law... - escuchó la voz de Doflamingo llamándolo.

Dio un respingo al oírle y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba el rubio, mirándole con lujuria a través de sus gafas de sol, relamiéndose los labios. Su corazón se disparó, gritándole que huyera. Intentó dar un paso atrás pero la pared del baño le impedía escapar. Se quedó paralizado, observando con horror como su monstruo particular le acariciaba con un centenar de garras.

— Law, ¿qué te pasa?

Parpadeó y ahí estaba Kid otra vez. Se había apartado un poco de él, y Law sintió que el frío que se clavaba en sus entrañas aumentaba. Se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba respirando, aunque aún así parecía que el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones no era suficiente.

Kid le miraba preocupado. Trafalgar estaba muy quieto, pegado a la pared como si quisiera alejarse de él todo lo posible, con los brazos a los costados y los puños apretados, temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos grises reflejaban terror, como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla.

— Oye, ¿estás bien...? - preguntó Eustass alzando una mano para tocarle la cara, pero Trafalgar movió la cabeza a un lado, esquivándole.

Kid dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño, confundido.

— Law... - murmuró, dolido ante su rechazo.

El moreno tragó saliva. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Frío, tenía tanto frío... Solo quería que Kid le abrazase de nuevo.

— Lo siento – dijo con un hilo de voz — Lo siento... Lo siento, lo siento, lo sient... - repetía con la respiración entrecortada.

— Eh, tranquilo – le interrumpió Kid.

El pelirrojo alzó las manos hacia la cara de Trafalgar, despacio, temiendo que se apartase otra vez.

— Mírame – le dijo apoyando las manos en sus mejillas.

El moreno obedeció, perdiéndose por unos segundos en las pupilas de Eustass, calmándose un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - insistió el pelirrojo, preocupado.

Law bajó la vista, no sabía cómo explicarse. Ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí mismo, con su cuerpo y su mente mandándole mensajes contradictorios. Por un lado quería salir corriendo, y quizá lo habría hecho si no le temblasen tanto las piernas; por otro lado, anhelaba sentir de nuevo el tacto y el calor de Kid.

— Ah, ya sé... - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Law le miró, sobresaltado. ¿Lo sabía? ¡¿Qué sabía?!

— Eres virgen – afirmó Kid — Y por eso te has puesto nervioso. Es por eso, ¿no?

Law se quedó pensando unos segundos, después bajó la vista y asintió vagamente con la cabeza. No podía contarle la verdad, pero no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y mentirle.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior. Quería animar a Law, hacer que volviera a sonreír, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Las palabras nunca habían sido su punto fuerte.

— Me gustas mucho – dijo Kid — Y me muero por... Por hacer de todo contigo. Bueno, supongo que eso es obvio – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando hacia el bulto entre sus piernas — Pero si tú no quieres...

— Sí quiero – le interrumpió Law, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo.

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Su cuerpo le pedía más, quería recuperar lo que había sentido antes y perderse en los labios de Kid hasta que esa molesta voz en su cabeza, la que le hacía recordar cosas desagradables, se callase.

Eustass le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acercándolo a él.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó en voz baja, muy cerca de sus labios, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

— N-no lo sé – respondió Law.

Realmente no lo sabía. No quería pensar en las cosas que Doflamingo le obligaba a hacer. Todas sus experiencias previas podían resumirse en una combinación de miedo y asco. Siempre creyó que el sexo simplemente era así, pero ahora... Kid estaba muy cerca de él, y se sentía... Bien. Mejor que bien. Sentía que el pelirrojo le estaba abriendo la puerta a un mundo nuevo, tentándole a entrar.

Kid suspiró. La voz entrecortada de Law disparaba sus hormonas. Tuvo que contenerse para no comérselo a besos otra vez. En parte le gustaba verle tan nervioso por él, pero no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

— Entonces... ¿Quieres seguir? - preguntó con la voz ronca de deseo. Tenía que asegurarse, no quería que se arrepintiera después o que le diese otro ataque de pánico.

El moreno asintió. Kid se lamíó el labio inferior, sonrió, y le besó otra vez.

Aquel beso fue distinto de los anteriores. Lento, suave, jugando con su boca como si fuera la primera vez, como un astronauta explorando paso a paso un nuevo planeta.

Law suspiró dentro del beso, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Casi podía oírlo retumbar contra sus costillas. Pasó las manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Gimió al sentir la erección de Eustass contra la suya y empezó a mover las caderas instintivamente, buscando más.

Kid le agarró una pierna, alzándola y colocándola en torno a su cintura para facilitar la fricción, pegando sus cuerpos todavía más. Sintió las manos del moreno colarse bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda, y se aventuró a tocarle él también por debajo de la ropa. Su piel era tan suave, tan cálida... Tocó sus abdominales pequeños y definidos y subió buscando sus pectorales, anhelando abarcar toda la piel posible bajo las yemas de sus dedos. La gruesa tela de la sudadera de Law le estorbaba y soltó un gruñido de protesta contra la boca del moreno.

Trafalgar le empujó suavemente, separándole de él. Por un segundo Kid se preocupó, pensando que lo había asustado otra vez, pero él solo quería quitarse la sudadera.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio. No quería ni parpadear por no perderse detalle del cuerpo que se descubría lentamente frente a él. No había estado más caliente en su vida, estaba seguro de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acababa de ir a su polla. Se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta él también, dejándola caer al suelo sin cuidado.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un par de segundos, hasta que Law se atrevió a alzar una mano y posarla en el pecho del pelirrojo, tocándolo tímidamente con las yemas de sus dedos tatuados, trazando el contorno de sus músculos. Su piel morena contrastaba con el cuerpo pálido de Kid.

— Parecemos café con leche – murmuró el pelirrojo.

El moreno esbozó media sonrisa ante el comentario y le miró, con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Al instante Kid estaba otra vez pegado a él, besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Law ahogó un gemido al sentir la piel cálida de Kid contra la suya, y otro cuando el pelirrojo bajó una mano, palpándole la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Law jadeó, moviendo las caderas contra esa mano, ansioso por más.

Kid rompió el beso, separándose unos centímetros de él, lo justo para mirarle a la cara. Law tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios húmedos e hinchados por la pasión con la que los había besado. Era lo más sexy que había visto jamás. Sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, le desabrochó los pantalones y metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Estaba duro, ligeramente húmedo y caliente como el infierno. Se le hacía la boca agua solo con sentirle.

Law miraba hacia abajo, hipnotizado con los movimientos de la mano de Kid en él. Tenía ganas de gritar, de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le hacía, pero de sus labios solo escapaban jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. El placer era demasiado intenso, le nublaba el pensamiento.

Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera bajando. El pelirrojo, sin dejar de tocarle, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su propia erección.

— Mira cómo me pones... - susurró, su aliento cálido contra los labios de Law.

Law cerró los dedos en torno a la polla de Eustass, duro como una piedra por él, para él. Empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, despacio, con inseguridad, acelerando el ritmo conforme le oía jadear con más fuerza. Pasó su mano libre tras la nuca del pelirrojo, guiándolo hasta su boca entreabierta. Buscó su lengua y cerró los ojos, abandonándose al beso mientras tocaba a Kid y movía las caderas frenéticamente contra esa mano que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Pronto sintió algo tibio mojar su mano, y luego se le nubló la vista, y mordió el labio inferior de Kid mientras todas las estrellas del universo desfilaban ante él.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Ni siquiera sabía que _podía_ sentirse así.

Regresó lentamente a la realidad como si descendiera de una nube. Los oídos le zumbaban y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando el timbre del instituto, pero no movió ni un músculo, ni tampoco lo hizo el pelirrojo.

Seguían muy juntos, frente contra frente, recuperando la respiración. Se dieron un beso suave e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, con la mano aún en la polla del otro.


End file.
